Sweet Sacrifice
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura is admitted to a psych ward in the hospital after having been missing for five years. Syaoran has been assigned as her doctor and caretaker, making sure that she doesn't do anything dangerous to herself or the others around her. She may never recover, but can he stop that outcome from taking place? Secrets are revealed, and bonds tested and formed.
1. New Patient

**Hello again! Here is my new story! I decided to go with the psychopath story LOL. Anyway, I'm kinda hoping this chapter isn't too bad, but I also know that sometimes I really do need to just get writing in order to get rolling. I'm so glad this term finishes next week -_- I'm so sick of school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa in any way, all rights belong to CLAMP, though sometimes I sure wish I owned it xD**

**And on with the show!...Story…**

Syaoran walked through the halls of the psych ward, having just treated one of his patients and discharged them. He entered his office, tired and fatigued from his long night of work. He sat at his desk, flicking through the pages of his patients file to sign the papers of discharge. "You look tired." A sweet female voice came from behind him, placing a cup of hot coffee in front of him on his desk. "Hello Chii." Syaoran greeted. "Difficult patient?" The blonde asked. "Nah, it was pretty easy to deal with actually." He answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "I suppose that's a good thing." Chii giggled. "Yeah…" he sighed. "You know, all of the patients you treat and tend to seem to always warm up to you, but when someone else comes into the room after you've left they don't even say a word. There's something about you that's just so likeable." Chii mused. "Is there something that you're getting at?" Syaoran asked curiously. "The director asked me if I could give you this file-it's an extremely complicated case, and I doubt anyone else would be able to take this case apart from you." Chii admitted, handing him the file. "If it's coming from the director then it must be important." Syaoran said, taking the file. He opened to the first page; details of his patient were written on the page before him. A picture was in the left hand corner; it was of a beautiful girl-twenty five years old was what was written for her age. She had beautiful deep green emerald eyes and short caramel hair that surrounded her beautifully sculpted face. Her skin was pale, and her lips a soft pink. She looked like a kind girl, and judging from the warm smile on her face was also very gentle and sweet. He remembered someone being wheeled in pretty fast into the emergency ward earlier during the day, and if she'd been placed in the psych ward then something nasty must've happened. Syaoran looked at the name underneath the photo. Next to the name it said: Missing-Five Years. "Sakura Kinomoto huh?" he sighed. He flicked through the photos that the file contained, seeing some incredibly nasty wounds all over her body. "She's a pretty thing, but incredibly deadly." Chii said, looking at the photo on the first page. "What makes you say that?" Syaoran asked. "After she woke up in the emergency ward she attacked anyone who tried to touch her-and by attack, I mean jumping out of the bed and throwing punches and kicks, knocking out some of them. She seemed to be well trained in the martial arts; Freya, a couple of other doctors and nurses and I had to restrain and sedate her. And boy was it difficult." Chii explained. "Oh, by the way-she's due for medication and treatment now." Chii told him. "Thanks, Chii. Can you go check on the patient in room four oh one?" Syaoran requested. "On it!" Chii's cheerful voice came from the door.

Syaoran slid the door of room nine open, walking in and shutting it behind him. He noticed the tray of medication sitting beside her-he'd have to give it via needle. The girl was still unconscious, allowing Syaoran the chance to examine her injuries and wounds as well as allowing him to give her medication. He looked at her arms which were covered in various purple bruises and scratches, while her wrists seemed to have wounds from what may have been hand cuffs or chains. There were perfectly carved wings in her back-probably made by a blunt knife or something similar. She had numerous bite marks on her shoulders, and looking at her sides it seemed as if something-maybe finger nails, Syaoran couldn't tell-had been raked through her skin. He looked at her legs, noticing the large gash in her thigh and a tattoo of a phoenix surrounding a skull on the other. He placed gauze on the gash in her thigh as it was quite deep, and bandaged her wrists after placing an antiseptic cream over the wounds. He placed some more gauze over the bite marks in her shoulders and rubbed some antiseptic cream over the carved wings in her back. He stitched up the gashes in her sides and placed gauze over them. Syaoran then turned his back to walk over to the sink in order to wash his hands and throw the rubber gloves in the bin, and was surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his neck, choking him. Using his own defences, he twisted himself out of the grasp, grabbing the arm that was wrapped around him. He saw that his opponent was indeed his patient that he'd just treated, and quickly noticed the fist that was flying towards his face. He blocked it with his hand, feeling the full force of her punch; it was strong-very strong. She twisted her arm free and sent a kick flying his way, but unfortunately for her he also blocked it. He then moved quickly, twisting both her arms behind her back, putting her in a position where she could neither attack nor defend herself. She attempted to wriggle free of his grasp and soon found that it was no use. "Please, calm down." He requested softly. At the sound of his voice she immediately stopped, growing rigid and tense. He loosened his grip, allowing her arms to fall limply to her sides. She turned and faced him, her eyes full of anger, hatred, fear and sadness. "Where am I?" She demanded, not letting her guard slip. "You're at the hospital-you have some very serious wounds that need to be taken care of, and you've been placed under my care. I will not do anything to harm you-I promise." He said kindly, choosing his words carefully. She seemed content with the answer she was given, and took a step back not liking the close proximity between herself and the doctor. She fell to the floor, coughing up blood violently and brought a hand to her stomach where blood was seeping through her white hospital gown. Syaoran knelt down in front of her, attempting to get a better look at her state but was shoved away by her as if she was attempting to protect herself from something or someone. "Look, you aren't going to get any better if I don't treat you." He said. She looked up at him, anguish and pain reflecting in her eyes before fainting into his lap before having the chance to say anything. Blood from her mouth stained his work trousers, but he wasn't bothered-he was more concerned about the health of his patient. He carefully picked her up and carried her back over to her bed, peeling back the material to reveal a hidden wound; the wound was deep, and Syaoran was surprised that she hadn't died from it yet. He set himself to work, carefully dealing with the wound and hooking her up to a drip. "What in the world happened to you…?" he whispered.

**That's all for now! I'm sorry this chapter is a little dodgy, but I'm hoping it'll get better as I write more. Please Review! :3**


	2. Her Screams, His Request

**Ahem. Pardon me. But, it seems that I have updated.**

**So today I went to JB Hi Fi and got five new animes! I am officially jumping up and down with happiness…apart from the fact I have to pay mum back xP but oh well! I HAVE ANIME. And no room on my shelves ;_;**

The way Sakura acted towards anyone that came near her had Syaoran deeply troubled and concerned as he had not once seen something like that manifest in such a violent way. The only thing that he knew was that she'd started work with a detective agency five years ago at the age of twenty and suddenly went missing after five months of working there-not a single trace of her whereabouts known. He also noticed that most of her hatred was towards men, but she also displayed a fair amount of hostility towards women. He was distracted from his thoughts as Chii walked in holding an ice pack to her cheek with a big goofy smile on her face. "Sorry Syaoran, you might need to deal with this one." She laughed. "What happened to your face?" Syaoran asked quickly. "Miss Kinomoto punched me as soon as I walked through the door, and now she's running loose around the hospital somewhere; sorry, but she managed to knock me out." She answered goofily. "That's fine; get yourself treated alright?" Syaoran said, running out the door. "Have fun!" Chii called out.

Even knowing that she wouldn't be there Syaoran still went and checked Sakura's room just in case. He found the door open and an empty bed. "Shit." He raced down the hallway, checking rooms and asking anyone if they had seen his patient. One of the nurses pointed to the main hall that led to the main entrance of the psych ward, claiming that she just thought she was having a little walk about. "Thanks." Syaoran said, leaving the nurse and continuing his search.

He soon found her lying outside the doors in the dark, the winter night not helping her situation in any way. He rushed out and carefully picked her up, carrying her back inside and to her room where he placed her back in the bed. He looked at her charts from the last seven days, noticing that her mental and physical states were deteriorating with each day. He wanted so badly to protect and help her, yet he had no idea how. He looked at her sleeping face, an image flashing into his mind; Sakura was sitting in her bed with the window open, a cool breeze blowing through the room. She turned her head and smiled-her smile was beautiful, so full of warmth and kindness. "Good morning Syaoran." Her sweet voice floating through the air. He blinked and the image disappeared, returning to the sleeping face of Sakura. She was pale, and shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Screams erupted from her mouth, and she started thrashing around in the bed knocking over the drip that Syaoran had just re hooked her up to. He grabbed her wrists carefully to avoid the wounds, waking her up. "Sakura, you're alright. You're here now." He said softly. She stopped for a moment, but fear crept into her eyes as she realised Syaoran was holding her wrists. "Let go!" she screamed. He immediately let go, allowing her to regain her normal rhythm of breathing. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, pulling out a clip board and pen. "How are you feeling today?" he asked softly. She didn't say anything, just glared at him. He wrote something on the paper in front of him, and then asked another question. "Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked. She stopped breathing for a minute or so, turning deadly pale. Once again, she started screaming; "No! Don't touch me I beg you! Please! No! I didn't mean to say anything, please, don't hurt me!" She screamed. She held her head in her hands, thrashing about in the bed. "Calm down Sakura; you're safe-it's me, Syaoran." He said soothingly. "Please…" she whimpered. She'd stopped screaming and thrashing upon hearing Syaoran's voice, but she still seemed to be deeply traumatized. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me today." Syaoran whispered. "Please…" she whimpered again. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked softly. "I don't ever want to see him again…" she whimpered again. "See whom?" he asked. "Please-never again!" She cried. "Sakura, it's ok. No one will see you unless I'm accompanying the visitor. I promise." He said softly. She looked at him; once again, he saw anguish and pain in her eyes, but most of all it was the sadness in her deep green emeralds that caused Syaoran to worry the most. _What could have made her so upset, so in pain?_ He wondered. Sakura turned her head to the window, where it was pelting down with rain. The Sakura tree outside her bedroom window was flowerless and dull, looking bleak against the rain. Syaoran stood up, leaving the room quietly as he didn't want to disturb her thoughts.

Chii walked cheerfully down the hall, pulling aside Syaoran as she walked past him to tell him something. "What's wrong Chii?" Syaoran asked. "As your assistant I have come with a request from the director!" Chii announced cheerfully. "What is it?" Syaoran asked. "Well you see, he'd like to see you for himself." She replied. "When?" he asked. "Oh, now I think. I'm pretty sure it's important." Chii answered casually. "Alright-could you please give Sakura her medicine; she's due for it." Syaoran requested. "Will do doc!" Chii replied, skipping down the hallway.

Syaoran knocked on the door to the director's office, awaiting permission to enter. "Come in." came the voice from a young man. Syaoran entered, shutting the door behind him. "You wanted to see me Fai?" Syaoran said. The blonde man sitting in a plush chair behind a dark wooden desk looked up, his deep blue eyes settling on Syaoran. "Thank you for coming, Syaoran." He greeted. Syaoran took a seat in front of the desk, ready for discussion. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked his friend and boss. "I know this might sound a bit selfish of me, but I need you to focus only on Sakura for now." Fai requested. "Of course, but if you don't mind me asking-why?" Syaoran responded. "From the reports that I've been getting, it seems that the only person she doesn't attack on site is you-I need you to take care of her, because I know that no one else can take on this task." Fai answered sadly. "I see…I'll do what I can." Syaoran said. "Thanks Syaoran, I knew I could count on you." Fai smiled. "I don't mean to intrude, but may I ask why you're so worried about her?" Syaoran asked. Fai sighed and smiled. "Well, to be honest she's my cousin." Fai answered. "Don't worry; I'll look after her." Syaoran promised. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." Fai smiled.

**Well that's it for now… I had a really hard time trying to figure this chapter out! I hope you guys enjoy it though. Seems Syaoran's going to have a really hard time in the next chapter!**

**Review? Pwease?**


	3. Her Eyes

**Helloo! I got more animeee! Yaaaaay! I HAVE SO MUCH TO WATCH OMG.**

During the past three days, Sakura had made several attempts to escape the hospital, attacking Chii and a couple of other nurses in the process. Syaoran seemed to always be chasing her down and catching her, despite how much she struggled and kicked. So far, Sakura was his most difficult patient he'd ever had. He'd been confronted by Freya-Chii's older twin sister-several times due to her sister being beaten up by his patient. "Why aren't you stopping your patient from attacking my sister!?" She demanded. "I'm sorry Freya, but Sakura is a very delicate case. I'm not sure why she attacks anyone she sees as she does not tell me what has happened to her in the past." Syaoran replied calmly. "Well, my sister shouldn't have to be attacked by that psychotic girl!" Freya insisted. "Chii would have told me if she no longer wanted to continue looking after Sakura, and I have asked her several times if she's ok with it, to which she said she was more than happy to look after her." Syaoran answered. "But still!" Freya said. "Perhaps you should be talking to your sister about this, not me as it is ultimately up to Chii to decide." Syaoran ended the conversation, leaving the nurse disappointed.

As it was the end of his shift, he did one last check on Sakura before leaving. He looked inside to find Sakura sound asleep; it was the most peaceful he'd seen her since she'd arrived. He closed her door quietly, being careful not to wake her. Just before he'd closed it completely, he could have sworn that she'd murmured his name in her sleep. He shrugged it off, thinking he was just hearing things and went to his office to grab his bag. Chii had already left, heading home to get some sleep before another long day of looking after Sakura began.

He left the hospital, signing himself out and heading off into the cold winter night. He chucked his bag into the front seat of his car-a black Mazda-and started the engine. He drove home, listening to the news on the radio. "_There has been a report of four missing young women-each around the age of twenty. Please, if you have, or know anything that may help with the investigation please call this number." _The reporter said. _Sakura was twenty when she went missing five years ago…_ He thought as he pulled up the driveway to his small flat. He shut off the engine and got out of the car, grabbing his bag with him. He then unlocked the door and entered, turning on the lights and setting his bag down beside the bench. The flat itself was small; it had two rooms with a small study, and the lounge room had a couch up against the wall with a fifty inch TV mounted to the wall. A small book case of novels and DVD's sat against the wall adjacent to the one the couch was up against. Down the hall was where the study and two rooms were, with a laundry in the middle of the study and the second bedroom. The master room was diagonal from the door, and that was where Syaoran slept. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the shower.

The water was warm and refreshing, relieving the tension in his neck and shoulders. He quickly washed himself, getting out and checking the time on his watch that he'd left on the bathroom bench. It was one in the morning, and he really needed to get some sleep. He headed to his room and hopped into his double bed, turning on the lamp sitting on his bed side table. A chest of draws sat against the wall across from the bed and that was basically all that he had in his room. He soon placed his watch and wallet on the table before turning off the lamp and drifting off to sleep.

Four hours later Syaoran woke with a call from the hospital, requesting for him to come in for an emergency. He quickly got dressed, grabbing his bag, wallet, watch and phone before rushing out the door. As it was five in the morning, it was a reasonably easy and quick drive to the hospital. He rushed in through the door, signed in and headed for Sakura's room quickly. Several nurses including Chii were restraining Sakura who was holding a piece of sharp jagged glass in her hand. Blood was flowing down her arm from her hand, and taking quick action Syaoran whacked the back of Sakura's wrist-not hard-but with enough force to make her drop the sharp object. "What do you want us to do?" one of the nurses asked. "I want you all to leave; one thing that I've picked up in the last few weeks is that she can't trust people to the extent where she'll attack them if they come near her." Syaoran said. "But she's dangerous." The nurse said. "I'll be fine, and trust me-I know what I'm doing." Syaoran said softly while bandaging Sakura's wounded hand. "Yes sir." The nurse replied. The nurses left except for Chii who Syaoran asked to stay. "Please note down on her report that she's attempted suicide." Syaoran said. "How do you know she attempted suicide?" Chii asked, picking up the clip board and pen hanging at the end of the bed. "The faint cut along her neck-luckily it isn't deep but merely a scratch." Syaoran replied. Chii quickly wrote down a few notes on the clipboard, and then placed it back on the hook at the end of Sakura's bed. Sakura was still screaming and attempting to get away from everyone in the room, kicking and knocking things over. "Chii, you better leave." Syaoran advised. "Alright-call me if you need anything." Chii quickly walked out of the room, leaving Syaoran alone to deal with the psychotic patient. Tears were flowing down Sakura's face as she screamed. "Please-don't hurt me! I beg you! Stop! Please, let me go!" She continued to scream the same lines over and over again. Syaoran ever so carefully placed a hand on her cheek, and she turned her head, making eye contact with him. Once again, Syaoran saw pain, agony and sadness in her green eyes.

**That's all for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it…I'm still figuring a few things out, so the first few chapters are probably going to be somewhat boring -_- Until next time my lovelies…**

**Review?**


	4. Fear and Agony

**HELLO. So my friend made me get twitter today in English, and I have literally three followers. I know all of them too. Lolihavenolife.**

Ten days had passed since Sakura's last fit, and she was making slow progress as long as Syaoran was the only person she saw. If any other person entered, she'd automatically attack them and have a psychological break down. Although he was tired, Syaoran was fond of Sakura-sure she could be a difficult case to handle, but she often made little paper flowers for him whenever he checked in on her. They were beautifully made, and even though they were paper, they looked like the real deal. She even used paints and glitters on the petals and stems to bring out certain features such as the stems or leaves. He liked to keep them in his office in a small glass vase that he bought in specifically for that purpose, so that he didn't ruin them.

He entered Sakura's room to find her in the middle of making a pink tulip. She was sticking one of the petals on the small bud that she'd already made, looking up only when she heard the door close. She placed her things down and smiled at her doctor, however she didn't say anything. "How are you today Sakura?" Syaoran asked, sitting down on the chair beside her bed. "…I heard I was having a visitor…" she said her eyes full of fright. "Yes, and that's why I've come to see you. Do you remember your cousin?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's eyes lit up, all traces of fright disappearing. "Fai's coming to visit?" she asked. "Are you sure you're ok to see him?" Syaoran asked. Uncertainty entered the girls' eyes, but disappeared quickly. "Will you be here too?" she asked. "If you want me to." He answered. "You be here too." She said, picking up her craft work. "Alright." He smiled. His smile soon faded as he noticed how physically unwell she was; she hadn't been eating at all, and the only way to get her to eat was for Syaoran to sit and watch her. "Are you hungry?" he asked in hopes of her actually wanting to eat something. Instead, she shook her head and stayed silent. She indeed had been speaking more to him about things, but never ever about her past. Even so, Syaoran considered this as progress, and it was better than nothing. He remembered the night he had been called in to calm her down, and worry filled his eyes.

-Flashback-

"_It's ok, I'm here. You don't have to worry." Syaoran soothed. She cried, leaning into his chest, clinging to him. He rubbed her back soothingly, calming her down a little. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, watching as she drifted off to sleep. Tears still ran down her face in her dreams, and nightmares haunted her mind._

-End flashback-

It seemed that almost every hour of his day was spent with her, unless he was on break. During most of his breaks he was either sleeping or writing up a report on Sakura to submit to the head office. Chii watched over Sakura from a distance, only ever getting Syaoran when she had another fit. She wished that she could somehow get to know Sakura and befriend her so that Syaoran wasn't always so fatigued. However, with Sakura's state, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Syaoran sat silently, watching Sakura make the tulip with careful fingers. Her wrists were still bandaged, along with all of her other wounds. Recently Syaoran had been finding more and more injuries that she'd inflicted on herself while he wasn't watching. One of the most notably of objects used were the scissors that she used to cut out the different petal shapes; she seemed to be drawing the blade along her fore arm, cutting the flesh. She seemed completely unfazed by it, and wouldn't tell Syaoran why she did it. "Sakura, may I change your bandages now?" he asked softly. Sakura went rigid, "You'll promise not to hurt me, right?" Sakura whimpered. "I promise I won't. If you feel threatened, tell me." Syaoran replied calmly. She slowly moved everything off of the bed and onto the table beside her bed, moving the blankets so that they weren't covering her. All she wore was a white hospital gown-nothing else. "Thank you, Sakura." Syaoran whispered, picking up a fresh set of bandages from the tray beside her bed.

He carefully began unwrapping the bandages around her wrists, examining the wounds; they were healing well, but were still very red and sore. He placed a little bit of cream over the slow healing wounds before applying new bandages to her wrists. Most of the bruises had disappeared, while others remained but were faint. The scratches along her arms had healed completely, with no scars left behind. He removed the gauze from where the bite marks and such were, checking them carefully for infection. They were still healing, but they no longer needed something to cover them. He lifted the blankets up to Sakura's hips, before asking if he could look at the scratches and wounds on her side. "May I see the wounds on your sides?" he asked softly. Although she didn't feel comfortable with it, she trusted Syaoran. Sakura lifted up the gown to reveal the wounds in her sides; they looked red and sore, and would surely leave scars. He looked at her back; the wings that had been carved into her back weren't healing as well as he'd hoped. They were still quite deep and tender, not to mention the other scars and wounds from an earlier period surrounding them. It was the first time he'd noticed the faded scars, and had a bit of a closer look-they were all thin long white lines going in numerous directions, some crossing over others. _These look like they may have been made by a whip or chains…_ Syaoran thought to himself. He quickly tended to the wounds on her back and then checked her leg-the large gash in her thigh hadn't completely healed, and occasionally still bled. He wrapped a bandage around her thigh to cover it and to catch any blood that seeped through the wound. The wound on her stomach however, was still giving Sakura grief; it wasn't as deep anymore, however it still hurt to move around a lot. "How's your stomach?" Syaoran asked, placing a bandage over it. "…it hurts…" she whispered. "What about when you move?" he asked. "It always hurts…" she whispered softly. He pulled the blankets up over her, watching as her eyes filled with sadness and agony. "Is it alright for Fai to come in now?" he asked. She nodded her head, not wishing to speak.

Syaoran left the room to tell Fai, who was sitting outside the door, that he was allowed to see Sakura. "I've just changed her bandages…some of her wounds aren't healing as well as others…" Syaoran trailed off. "Syaoran, I know that by asking you to only concentrate on Sakura is selfish of me, but could you do me another favour?" Fai asked. Syaoran looked at him, confused. "Sure-what's wrong?" he asked. "When her wounds have healed, I'd like you to let her live with you." Fai said. Syaoran was completely taken by surprise. "Why doesn't she live with you?" Syaoran asked. "It'll be better for her to be with someone that she can trust and get to know, other than family." Fai answered. "I see…I promise to take care of her." Syaoran answered seriously. "Thank you so much Syaoran, really." Fai thanked his friend, and entered Sakura's room with Syaoran.

Sakura looked over to see Fai walking in with Syaoran, and smiled weakly. "Sakura-I've been so worried about you." Fai said softly, sitting on the chair by her bed. "He's coming for me…" she whispered, her eyes full of fear. "Who is?" Fai asked. "Please, he's coming for me!" She screamed. "Sakura, who is it? You're safe here." Fai asked softly. "No! Stop! Get away from me, please! I didn't mean it-I swear! Don't hurt me!" she screamed. Once again, she began to thrash around, knocking things over. "I'm sorry Fai, but it might be best if you leave." Syaoran said sadly. "It's alright-I'll come see her when she's better." Fai replied, leaving the room. Concealed behind his smile was a deep sadness for his cousin-he hated to see her in such pain and agony, so frightened. He stepped out of the room, and turned to Chii. "Perhaps it's time to get the FBI involved Fai." Chii said. "I know…If only I could help her myself!" he clenched his fists in frustration. "You can help her by asking for Kurogane's help." Chii said softly. Fai looked into the nurses deep brown eyes, full of warmth and concern for him. He embraced her, pulling her close to him. "Thank you Chii." He whispered. "Just don't get yourself hurt, alright?" Chii smiled and kissed him softly before entering Sakura's room.

Chii handed Syaoran the needle with the drug to sedate Sakura. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's arm, speaking softly to calm Sakura down while he inserted the needle. Her movements stopped and her eyelids drooped, her screams ceased. She was out in a matter of seconds; Syaoran hated sedating her when she was unable to be calmed. An image suddenly flashed into his mind; a silver haired man-probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He had cruel red eyes, and one ear was pierced with a red stud. His hair was short, but his side fringe hung in his eyes. The image disappeared, replaced with Sakura lying in the bed. "Is something wrong Syaoran?" Chii asked. "No, nothing." He answered, shaking it off. "I'm probably just tired." He said. "Well that drug should keep her out for at least four to five hours-go get some rest. I'll handle the reports." Chii told him. "Thanks Chii-you're a life saver." Syaoran smiled. "You can pay me back with ice cream later." Chii grinned. "Deal." Syaoran said, before leaving to go home and get some rest.

Fai looked up to see a tall gruff looking man enter the room. His eyes were crimson and his hair short and black. "Thanks for coming Kurogane." Fai greeted. "You know I wouldn't have come if I didn't think that Tomoyo was involved." He returned gruffly. "Ha. I know Sakura was one of your agents." Fai returned with a smile. "So what did you want me for?" Kurogane asked, getting straight to the point. The directors' eyes darkened. "I'm requesting that you take this case." Fai answered. Kurogane looked at him, taking the pile of paper in front of him. He flicked through it, checking over some of the details. He stopped at one of the reports for Sakura; it was a report on her fits, the things she was always screaming. "She thinks someone's coming for her." Fai said.

**That's all for tonight…Wow, I have writers block bad. I'm going to go crash into a wall now. Or a door. Either way, it works -_- Review pwetty pwease?**


	5. His Dream

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES. Sorry, I just broke up with my boyfriend today. Anyway, here's the next chapter. –yawn-**

"Someone's coming for her?" Kurogane repeated. Sadness swam through Fai's deep blue eyes as he remembered the state of his cousin. "She screamed and screamed, begging not to be hurt or touched. I've been waiting so many years to finally see her again, and when I do she's in absolute agony. What the hell happened to her?" Fai replied sadly. A dark expression crossed Kurogane's eyes, "We've been searching for quite a few missing people lately, and we often find them dead. Perhaps these murders are connected to Sakura's case and Tomoyo's." Kurogane suggested. "Perhaps…" Fai wondered off, deep in thought about his cousin. "I'll get the other agents on the case-it's worth looking into." Kurogane said gruffly, leaving the room. "Thanks." Fai replied.

Syaoran entered Sakura's room, finding her painting a picture instead of making flowers. She was skilled, even with her level of insecurity; each brush stroke was short and precise, and everything looked completely realistic. She didn't need anything to go off of, just her own imagination and mind. He sat down beside her, watching her paint. She was painting a picture of a girl in a white dress that seemed to have blood stains on it, and in the girls hand she was holding a dark red rose with blood dripping down the stem. The girls' hair was long, wavy and a light brown, stopping at just below the waist line. "You're an incredibly talented artist." Syaoran commented. She looked up at him and smiled, but didn't say a thing. He watched as she painted a hedge with roses growing from it, and most notably the thorns that emphasised everything. "What made you decide to paint this particular picture?" he asked her. She stopped for a moment, and placed her brush down. She pointed to a note pad in his pocket and then to his pen. "You want to write your answer?" he asked. She nodded, and so he handed her the note pad and pen. She scribbled something down quickly and handed it back to Syaoran; it read: _Just another way to express myself._ "You won't talk?" He asked. She shook her head; she hadn't spoken since her visit with Fai. The progress he'd made with her speaking to him had just been shot down hill, and he felt deeply disappointed in himself. "How would you feel if you had a friend to be with you while I'm not here?" He asked. She held her hand out, a questioning look in her eyes. Once again, he handed her the note pad and pen. _But I have you,_ was what was written on the paper. "Someone other than myself." He answered. She scribbled down something and then held the pad up. _I don't understand._ She wrote. "What do you think of your nurse, Chii?" He asked. _Is she your friend too?_ "She is-I've known her since I was young." Syaoran replied softly. She thought for a moment, then scribbled something down. _Then I don't have to worry about her attacking me?_ He looked at her eyes; fear filled them, just like whenever someone else Sakura didn't know would walk in by accident or Syaoran would ask about others. "She would never do that; she's a very kind person. She'd be a good friend for you to have." _I promise I won't scream when she's here anymore._ It wasn't what Syaoran was hoping for, but it was in fact, progress.

As usual, he did his normal check up on Sakura, and then left her so that she could continue her painting. He was tired, and in need of sleep. He jumped as he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder, turning to see Chii standing there with a tray of medication. "Go home and sleep-Sakura can't have a doctor that can't look after her due to him being sick." Chii ordered. "But my shift doesn't end till-

"Go. Home. Now." Chii smiled, a hint of irritation hanging over her head. He guessed that she probably conned Fai into allowing him to go home early for rest or something. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He muttered. "Good boy! See you tomorrow then." Chii smiled, sending him off. He left, tired and fatigued from his seemingly never ending shifts.

Once Syaoran got home, he instantly went straight to bed to get his much needed sleep. He threw his bags down at the end of his bed, undressing and getting into something suitable to sleep in. He fell asleep almost instantly, his sleep consumed by dreams.

_Sakura sat in her bed looking out the window; she looked better than ever with her emerald eyes radiating soft warmth towards him. Cherry blossom petals fell through the window with the soft spring breeze, her hair softly moving with the wind as she turned to face him. She smiled, lips moving. Syaoran couldn't hear her words-they were silent to him. Suddenly the scene distorted, replaced by a picture of a handsome young man-his eyes were two different colours; red and purple. His hair was short and silver. His eyes were cold, and he had an evil grin on his face. _

Syaoran woke with a start, the late morning sun shining in through his window and onto his face. Remembering his dream, he picked up his phone and checked the time-it was almost twelve in the afternoon. "Shit." He got out of bed, quickly having a shower and rushing back over the hospital. All he could think about was the scream at the end of his dream-he was sure it was Sakura's voice.

He got there, finding the entire ward in chaos. Chii was running around giving out orders for the other nurses and doctors, rushing around everywhere in distress. She looked up to see Syaoran, and a look of relief fell over her. "Syaoran, thank god you're here! Sakura's gone missing!" Chii exclaimed. A feeling of dread erupted inside Syaoran. "What-how?!" he demanded. "I don't know-one minute I was there and she was asleep, and I left the room for a mere moment! I came back and she was gone-her window was wide open!" Chii explained hysterically. "Calm down, I'll go find her-how long ago did she disappear?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know-maybe about ten, fifteen minutes ago?" She answered. "Alright-she can't have gone too far. I'll be back as soon as I can with Sakura." Syaoran handed Chii his bags and left, running out into the cold winter winds.

**That's it for now. Please review, I'm literally deprived of all motivation. **


	6. The Chase, Her Change

**I'm so tiiiired. I've worked all weekend, and I have work again on Tuesday and then all next weekend. My shoulder is so stiff, it's not funny. Enjoy!**

Sakura ran, the cold winter air beating against her skin. She couldn't feel her feet or hands and despite that, she continued to run. She couldn't bare everything that was white-it was too pure, too clean. Instead, she ran from the hospital, out into the world that she despised so much. People looked at her as she ran past in her white hospital gown, giving her weird and interested glances. She ignored all people around her, and beat up anyone who even tried to come near her. She stopped as a group of eight men stood in her way, blocking her path. She clenched her fists, getting ready to defend herself. They all grinned at her, a look of amusement and something else that Sakura couldn't quite figure out in their eyes.

Syaoran chased after his patient, feeling frustrated and annoyed. He had no idea where to start looking, but felt a pang of relief when he heard a couple walk past talking about a girl wearing a hospital gown. He stopped them, "Hey, what were you two just talking about?" he asked, breathing heavily from running. The two looked at each other and shrugged, "There was some weird chick running down the footpath wearing nothing but a hospital gown-she was quite fast too. She beat up anyone that even tried to talk to her-though most of them were men." The girl answered. "Thanks, that's all I wanted to know-do you know what way she ran?" he asked quickly. "Yeah; she was running that way." the girl's male companion pointed to the opposite direction from where they'd came. "Thanks a lot guys." Syaoran said, running in the direction that had been pointed to. He was afraid of what could happen to any passer's that attempted to help the girl, but what he was more afraid of was her mental wellbeing. How he wished to know what caused her sudden attempt at escape.

He'd stopped several times to ask people passing by if they'd seen her, and had soon caught up with Sakura who seemed to be having a bit of a brawl with a group of men. They'd pulled her into an alleyway, and it was lucky for her that Syaoran had shown up just at the right time. Once he'd arrived, her arms were being held back by one of the men while another was feeling her up. Syaoran could see the pure hatred and disgust in Sakura's eyes, as well as fear and misery-there was something else too, something that Syaoran couldn't word. The best way he could describe it was the loss of hope; there was no hope in her eyes of being saved. Perhaps in the past something had happened to her to cause such pain to her psyche. Syaoran stopped to catch his breath for a brief moment, before yelling out for them to stop. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" Syaoran yelled. The guys looked up at him, giving him looks of irritation and anger. "What's it to you?" one of them questioned, his tone hostile. "She's clearly a hospital patient-my patient to be exact." Syaoran returned, just as hostile. "Well it looks like you have a run-away patient, doc." Syaoran watched as his opponent stepped closer, lifting his fist to punch him. Unfortunately for him, Syaoran was a lot quicker to strike. "Shouldn't leave your defences open." Syaoran advised before grabbing the mans' shirt and flipping him onto his back into the cold hard concrete. He looked at the other seven, who took one look at his eyes, and then turned and fled from the scene.

Sakura fell to the floor, breathing heavily. She began coughing blood up violently before collapsing-just before she collapsed, Syaoran noticed her eyes focused on him; a faint glimmer of happiness shone in her dim eyes, grabbing his attention. "Sakura!" he ran over to her, taking off his black trench coat and wrapping it around her cold body. He then pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance to pick them up, and did what he could to treat his patient on the spot.

Chii entered Syaoran's office carrying a hot coffee for him, setting it down in front of him and taking a seat. "How is she?" Chii asked. Syaoran sighed heavily, "She's still asleep. I don't know what she was thinking." Syaoran answered irritably. "Well, she must have been through a lot; she attacks anyone who has any sexual intention towards her or just speaks to her in general. But I noticed that she's more hostile towards men and anyone who tries to sedate her or even touch her." Chii said. "I wonder what could have possibly happened…" Syaoran murmured. "Well, she _was_ missing for five years. Who knows what could have happened-except for her. I wonder if any of the disappearances over the years have anything to do with Sakura's case." Chii murmured. "I don't know…but I sure would like it if Sakura trusted me enough to tell me what happened." He sighed. "Patience dude, patience." Chii said, taking a mouthful of tea that she'd made for herself. Syaoran rolled his eyes at his friend and assistant, "I know, I know." Syaoran replied. Chii looked at the beautifully made flowers sitting in the glass crystal vase on his desk, noticing the detail and colours used. "She's very talented in the arts." She said. Syaoran looked at the flowers made by his patient. "Indeed she is." Syaoran agreed. "You know, I haven't seen any of Sakura's family apart from Fai visit her since she was admitted." Chii said casually. "That's because she has none." Syaoran replied sadly. "Oh…" Chii murmured. Syaoran looked at his clock before picking up his coffee and finishing it. "I should go check up on Sakura again." He stood up and left the office, leaving Chii sitting there drinking her tea. "Oh Syaoran, you don't have to hide your worry for her." Chii smiled to herself.

When Syaoran entered Sakura's room, he found Fai sitting next to her bed. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Fai asked as Syaoran shut the door. "I'm not sure-hopefully soon." Syaoran answered, walking over to his patients' bedside to change the drip and give her medication via needle. "I wonder what drove her to run away…" Fai murmured. "Not sure, and that's why I'm hoping that she'll tell me when she wakes up." Syaoran replied softly. Fai smiled sadly, "I remember when we were young and our parents would visit each other frequently-our mothers were twins you see, so they often kept in touch and at least once a week would visit each other. Sakura used to be such a cheerful and happy girl. She was sweet, kind…almost like an angel. Even after her parents died in a car crash, she still smiled every day, never once giving up on herself." Fai said. Hearing these things about Sakura made Syaoran wonder what her life would have been like if she hadn't been taken five years ago, if she'd still be that happy girl being described by Fai. The blonde continued on, knowing that his friend would continue listening. "I have photos of her from when she graduated university-she was nineteen, and had acquired a job at the detective agency she wanted to work at. Sakura is extremely intelligent which is why she was placed in year eleven when she should have been in year nine, and at sixteen she graduated from high school and entered university. She was so happy, but things started falling for her once she got that boyfriend of hers." Fai ended his sentence with disgust. Syaoran looked up, "Boyfriend?" He asked with interest. "Yeah; as soon as he came along, her world was turned upside down. I asked why she hadn't left him yet, and all she would say was 'I can't'. The night she went missing she called me, frantically asking for help. I asked her where she was, but the line cut out before she could answer." Fai murmured. "If you don't mind me asking, what was his name?" Syaoran asked, getting distracted by the topic of conversation. "His name? Satoshi, if I recall correctly." Fai answered. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes flew open and her fist was in front of Fai's face, her eyes full of anger, pain and most of all-sorrow.

**Ok, since I have no idea what to write for the next chapter (I'm doing a whole bunch of filler, otherwise the story will go wayyyy too fast for my liking.) I'm thinking I'll just go draw. Please review! **


	7. Satoshi

**WATCHING CRIMINAL MINDS GAVE ME MOTIVATION!**

"Don't ever say that name _again_!" She hissed. Suddenly her eyes widened as she noticed her hands wrapped around her cousins neck-someone whom she'd trusted her entire life. "Fai…I…" Sakura pulled her hands in front of her face, shocked by her actions. "Sakura, you're fine." Fai smiled, suddenly understanding part of her condition. "But I nearly…I nearly…" Sakura cried. "Don't forget, you used to do it to me all the time remember? It was always when I said something mean or stupid, so I'm not fazed." Fai said, waving it off. "You know, like that time when I replaced all of your underwear and bras with vegetables and fruit. Oh man that was hilarious." Fai laughed. Syaoran looked at him with a what-the-hell face and back to Sakura, who was looking at Fai with an angry smile on her face. "Oh I remember that." She growled. Fai laughed, "Now, Now-don't get so angry." He said jokingly. Syaoran watched as the two cousins had a friendly argument with each other, happy that he could finally see Sakura communicating with someone other than him. "How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked kindly. Sakura turned and looked at him, smiling. "I feel happy today!" Sakura answered. Syaoran raised his eyebrows-it was the first time he'd heard her say that with genuine happiness throughout the three months that she'd been under his care. "That's great Sakura-do you mind if Fai and I step out to talk for a moment?" He asked her. "I don't mind…" She replied. "Alright; we'll be back in a moment." Syaoran said, leaving the room with Fai.

They stood outside the door, talking quietly. "I don't think she remembers what happened earlier." Syaoran murmured. "It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" Fair replied just as softly. "Indeed. Did you notice that as soon as you said his name, she immediately reacted? I think that psychologically, it became a protective instinct for her to attack if that particular name was said around her." Syaoran explained. "She has so much psychological damage…do you think that Satoshi may have been the one that caused it all?" Fai wondered. "What do you think Fai?"

"I don't know; she never spoke of him or introduced him to any of her extended family, almost as if she was being kept on a lead-being kept as a pet or something."

"Perhaps he does have something to do with it then."

"I need to go speak with Kurogane." Fai left quickly, pulling out his phone and calling up his friend. Syaoran stood there, hoping that maybe, just maybe Sakura would be saved from her misery. Screams erupted from his patients' room and Chii burst out the door. "Syaoran, you better get in there." She said alarmed. "Go get me all of her reports-I need to check something." Syaoran requested as he entered Sakura's room.

Sakura was holding her head in her hands and her knees were brought up to her chin. She was rocking back and forth, screaming and muttering things to herself. Syaoran rushed over to her, trying to calm her down. He kept a safe distance and was careful not to touch her in case it made the situation worse. "He's coming for me. He's coming for me. He's coming for me. He's coming for me." She continued that sentence over and over again, and in between muttering things like "please don't hurt me" and screaming "someone please save me" as tears rolled down her face. Her quick violent movements re-opened her wounds that were still tender and in the midst of the healing process, blood staining her gown and bed sheets. "Sakura, it's alright. He's not here-I won't let anyone else visit you. I promise." Syaoran spoke softly; his words like velvet-for Sakura, hearing his words had some sort of calming effect, stopping her screams. "I promise to stay with you for as long as you want; I won't let anyone hurt you." Sakura collapsed into him, tears wetting his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her. "Promise?" she asked, looking up at him. "I promise." He repeated.

As Sakura slept, Syaoran read through her reports circling all the things that he found were repeating or strongly stood out to him. The main thing that caught his attention was the length and times of each of Sakura's episodes; her longest were always at night, starting from about eleven p.m. and ending around one, one thirty in the morning. Most of her other episodes were scattered throughout the day, but the times during each day were quite close together. He pulled out a pen and his notebook, jotting down his findings quickly. Chii entered carrying a bag of KFC and two hot drinks from a local café. "Here's your dinner-what are you doing?" Chii asked as she put one of the cups down on the table next to Syaoran as well as the bag containing hot chips and probably a burger of some kind. "I'm going through all of the reports to see if there's any sort of pattern that might help or give some sort of clue as to what was happening to Sakura at those times in the last five years. Farfetched I know, but I still think it's worth doing. As it turns out, the longest episodes are all around the same time with just a few minutes away or after from each other. So now I'm writing down everything that I'm finding and I'll write it all up into a document." Syaoran answered. "That makes sense…sort of. Fai's still at the agency headquarters. He said he'll be back later." Chii said before taking a mouthful of her own drink. "Cool. Hey, can you do me a favour?"

"You know you'll have to buy me the most expensive, amazing ice cream there is down in the cafeteria."

"Yeah-anyway, I want you to just be yourself when you're with Sakura-what I mean by that is no uniform, just casual clothing and your usual bouncy personality that you've had since we were midget."

"Have you spoken with the higher ups about this?"

"Fai-yeah. He said it was fine."

"Wait, when did you get the chance to even ask him?"

"I called him just before." Syaoran yawned.

"Oh. Then yeah, I guess. I'd still be on duty though right?"

"Yep." He answered.

Chii stayed quiet for a minute while she sat down next to Syaoran, pulling out a crossword puzzle book that she kept on her for times like these. "So what are you hoping to achieve exactly?" she asked. Syaoran stopped writing for a minute and looked over at Sakura who was sound asleep. "I think that it would be good for her to have a friend that she can rely on that isn't me." Syaoran answered. "Ooooh. Yeah I understand now. This could actually be a little fun."

Fai sat in the office waiting for the detective for what had seemed like hours. Kurogane had been busy with several other missing cases-all of which were women around Sakura's age. It was around nine thirty p.m. when Kurogane finally got to sit down and talk with the blonde. "What is it?" Kurogane asked gruffly as he sat down. "Where's Satoshi?" Fai asked, looking out the window and down at the working places of each agent. The one that belonged to Sakura was empty. Lifeless. "Huh? Why?" the tall man asked. "He was Sakura's boyfriend right?" Fai returned. "Yeah…what's this got to do with anything?" Kurogane asked. "I've never met him." Fai replied with a smile. "Serious? I would've thought that Sakura would have introduced you…I told him to come up here once he's done with his work, so he should be here any minute."

"Alright…has he been edgy at all lately?"

The conversation stopped right then and there as the person whom the two had been talking about walked in with a couple of files. Fai caught a quick glimpse of one of them-the one that he saw had Sakura's name on the front. He looked up at the young man, probably around the age of twenty eight or twenty nine, noticing his hair colour and the difference in eye colour. "Satoshi, this is Sakura's cousin-Fai." Kurogane introduced the two. "It's very nice to meet you sir." Satoshi held his hand out to shake hands with Fai, who responded with a firm grip and smile. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Fai stared icily at the agent, noticing that there was something off about him. "How's Sakura? I heard they found her in such a horrible mess that it was too unsettling to describe." Satoshi said with a worried look. Fai also noticed the faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "My cousin is actually recovering quite well, thanks." Fai answered with an icy smile. "That's great-it's actually really boring around here without her." Satoshi said. _Yeah, but I don't think she'll be returning to work after everything that's happened to her._ Fai thought to himself. "Agent, could you please gather the information on all of the missing cases and the evidence to write up a report please?" Kurogane requested. "Yes sir." Satoshi left the office, shutting the door behind him. Fai waited until the boy left and he could clearly see him before speaking again. "There's something off about that kid." Kurogane murmured. "I noticed. He has an unusual habit where if he's nervous he'll dart his eyes around the room while biting his knuckle." Fai mentioned. "When did you notice that?" Kurogane asked. "Just as he walked in he saw me and I watched as his eyes darted around the room as he bought his hand up to his mouth-from a distance it would have looked like he was wiping his mouth or rubbing his nose, but I noticed the teeth marks on his knuckles on his right hand, meaning he's been doing it a lot recently." Fai replied, still looking out the window, keeping an eye on the one who could potentially be Sakura's worst nightmare. "Ok then…So why exactly are you here Fai?"

"Earlier today I was talking with Syaoran about when I was younger and how Sakura used to be before she was with Satoshi. As soon as I said that name though, Sakura's hands were at my throat."

"I'll do some looking into it, but I can't guarantee answers Fai."

"I know, but right now something is better than nothing."

**And that's all for tonight! I hope it was a reasonably good chapter…review?**


	8. Sleep

**Syaotsuba: Thanks for reviewing! I'M SO HAPPY. Thanks for reading my stuff xD I dumped my boyfriend because we hadn't been talking for the last month and a bit, so there was no real relationship anyway –cries-**

**I swear, work really enjoys making me come in to work every Friday Saturday and Sunday. Yeah, that's cool, it's not like I want a weekend to myself or anything. Let alone the amount of crappy homework I have to do…**

**And on with the chapter!**

When Sakura woke up she found Syaoran asleep by her bedside. She seemed intrigued by his sleeping face, so peaceful. His chocolate coloured hair was sprawled out everywhere, covering her hand that was resting by her side. She ever so carefully moved her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, curious as to what it felt like. "Syao…ran…" she whispered. He shifted in his sleep, freaking her out and making her jump. Luckily, Syaoran didn't wake from his peaceful slumber. She looked out the window; it was a full moon. The light illuminated the large Sakura tree outside her window, giving it a glowing affect. She stared out in wonder, curious as to what the outside world looked like. She tried to imagine it, the changes that might have occurred during her imprisonment. Every time she tried to picture something, she found herself to be picturing herself with Syaoran in each of her favourite places to be. "Why…?" she whispered to herself in the dark, tears falling down her face. She looked over at where her craft things had been placed, noticing the scissors. Suddenly images of her past flooded her memory, causing her to melt down in screams and cries of agony once again. Syaoran awoke upon hearing her screams, and immediately jumped into action. "Sakura, be calm." He said soothingly. "Why isn't anyone saving me!?" She screamed. This wasn't one of her normal episodes-in fact it was much worse. "Sakura, shh, it's me-Syaoran. Remember? You're safe." He said softly. "Stop! I'd rather die than have to live with you forever!" she screamed. Syaoran didn't understand at first. "Why are you doing this to me!?" He realised that in her mind, she was reliving her past five years once again. She thrashed and kicked, arching her back as she held her head in her hands. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and blood oozed from her wounds. He didn't know what triggered her fit, but he knew that he'd have to sedate her-and he really didn't want to. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this for your own good." He said as he injected her with the clear fluid. About a minute went by before Sakura fell back into the pillows behind her. Syaoran slumped back into his chair, tired and fatigued from his work. "Chii, you are so lucky right now…" he muttered.

Chii lay in bed with Fai, twirling a bit of his blonde hair around her finger as she looked into his sapphire eyes. "It's hard to believe it's been two years already." Chii smiled. "Well, I'm just glad that you liked your present." Fai returned cheekily. "What-my ring? It's gorgeous, why wouldn't I?" she returned. She leant in and kissed him, landing a soft peck on his lips. "Are you sure it's ok for me to be here? I mean, Sakura doesn't have a nurse there with her." She asked. "I spoke to Syaoran about it, and he said he'd be fine. Besides, I trust Syaoran and I told him that if he needs your help at any point then to just call." He replied as he brushed some of Chii's blonde strands out of her eyes. "You really do trust him as much as I do, don't you?" Chii smiled. "I knew he'd be the only one that wouldn't walk out of the hospital during a difficult time with her. Syaoran and I have also been friends since high school, and we both know that he's the type of person that will do everything in his power to keep someone from dying." Fai smiled, slipping his fingers through Chii's own. "I remember when I first met you-you were standing out in the rain after you found out your cousin had disappeared. I had to lend you my umbrella so that you could walk home." Chii said. "That was the day after I got a call from Sakura asking for me to save her." Fai's eyes darkened. "It's not your fault-we can't control everything in the world. I'm sure she doesn't blame you either." Chii soothed. "I know, but I still feel like it's my fault."

"You should stop lingering in the past and make do with the present for the moment. Sakura _will_ get better. Syaoran will make sure of that, even if it kills him."

"You're right, that's the whole reason I asked him to take on this case. I guess I'm a fool for thinking that she wouldn't."

"She has been unwell for a long time, so I don't blame you. Believe it or not, she's been recovering-even if it has been slow, the fact remains that she _is_ getting better."

"Thanks Chii, I don't know what I'd do without you." Fai pulled Chii into a tight hug, resting his chin on her bare shoulder. "You'd probably fall into a pit of despair." Chii joked, hugging her lover back.

Morning came and Chii had to get up to leave for her early morning start at the hospital. She went to slide her legs over the edge of the bed, but was stopped by Fai's arms wrapping around her waist. She sighed, "I have to get up Fai." She said. "Nooo, stay and I'll give you a massage." Fai complained, opening one eye to see what type of reaction he'd get out of his girlfriend. "You and I both know that if I'm late and rush in with bed hair and show up with you, then rumours would spread." Chii pointed out. "You're no fun." Fai pouted. Chii grinned and slipped out of the bed, walking over to the ensuite and shutting the door behind her, locking it. Fai listened as he heard the water of the shower running, and then rolled over to check the time-it was five in the morning, far too early for his liking.

A few moments later the water shut off and Chii entered the room wrapped in a white towel. Fai watched as she dressed teasingly, pulling on her underwear slowly and deliberately bending over in front of him to show off her cleavage as she pulled on her bra. Remembering that she'd been told to dress casually, Chii pulled out a deep blue dress and a pair of black knee length tights to wear under it. She slipped on her black heels that she always wore at the hospital before leaving the room, winking at Fai as she left.

Chii flicked the TV on to the news channel while she got ready for her six thirty a.m. shift. She looked up as a story about a murder in the area was being reported to the community. "_A young twenty two year old girl was found dead in a local park across from the Seven Sending Hospital of Clow at three a.m. this morning. It has been said that the state of her body has been so horrific that it's indescribable. We have Satoshi from the FBI here to speak with us about these recent events."_ The woman handed over to the agent, who began speaking. "I wouldn't trust a word he says." Chii jumped as she heard Fai's voice from the kitchen door way. "What do you mean?" Chii asked. "When I went to the FBI's headquarters the other night I met Satoshi-he was Sakura's boyfriend before she disappeared five years ago." Fai answered. "Ok…but that still doesn't answer my question." Chii said. "We spoke for a few moments, and something was off about him. He seemed nervous about something, and there was something dark hidden behind his eyes." Fai explained. "I guess only time will tell." Chii murmured.

Chii was glad that the cold weather was starting to clear up as it was nearly time for early spring. The snow was melting slowly, and more greenery was showing through. The air was still cold however, and anyone would be crazy not to leave the house without a warm coat. She walked over to her blue Mazda and unlocked it before hopping inside and starting the engine. Luckily for her, it was only a short drive from hers and Fai's residence to the hospital.

She found Syaoran asleep by Sakura's bed, and carefully woke him. Syaoran looked up at the nurse, a little confused at first before realising what was going on. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily. "I've pretty much just started-so it's six thirty a.m." Chii replied softly, also being careful not to wake the sleeping patient. "I'm beat." Syaoran sighed. "I can tell. I'll take things from here; you can go and get some sleep at home. Have a shower-eat a proper meal for once." She answered. "Call me if you need anything then…" Syaoran said, leaving the room slowly. "Oh, also, watch the news later." Chii advised.

**That's this chapter done-finally. Review? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER**

**I know, seven sending hospital is so stupid. But honestly it was the first thing that popped into my mind :P I also have a meaning for the name as well, so you will all find out later in the story. Until next time my lovelies…**


	9. The Nurse and Her View

**Hello everybody! **

**Syaotsuba: Naw thanks! I'll be fine, I think I ended up getting over him at least a month before we broke up (it's a long story xP ) Thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes me smile every time I see that I've received a review :) **

**I HAVE SO MUCH ANIME I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING TO PUT ALL MY MANGA. Third world problems :p**

**In this chapter, I begin to connect things a little more, and Chii and Sakura have a friendly little chat! Enjoy!**

"_We will find the culprit responsible for this girls' death, and he will be severely punished. That is our promise to the citizens of Clow. However, as of today there will be a curfew of eight p.m. and police will be patrolling the streets at night. Anyone who is working until late is to be escorted home by at least two other colleagues until this issue is sorted. Stay safe everyone." _

Syaoran watched the news with much distaste; the words coming from that agents' mouth felt meaningless and cruel to Syaoran for some reason. However, he would heed the warning, even though according to another agent the culprit seemed to be after young girls between the ages of eighteen and thirty. He turned off the TV and disappeared off to his room to get some much needed sleep-he fell asleep almost instantaneously upon hitting the pillow, getting the rest that he deserved.

Sakura woke up at around noon, finding the blonde nurse sitting where Syaoran was when she'd last woken. She was about to attack her when she remembered her promise to Syaoran, and forced herself to stop. Chii sat there smiling like nothing was wrong, and Sakura noticed the change in her attire. "Hello Sakura!" Chii greeted cheerfully. Sakura blinked, taken by surprise with the amount of happiness that was radiating from her nurse. Chii tipped her head to the side, "Anything wrong?" she asked. Sakura shook her head, still attempting to adjust the overly happy nurse. "Where's Syaoran…?" Sakura mumbled. "Syaoran's gone home to sleep so that when he comes back to see you again he won't look like a homeless pervert." Chii replied casually. For the first time in months, Sakura laughed. "He'll be back this afternoon sometime, so until then I'll be here taking his place." Chii smiled. "I see…" Sakura looked down at her hands, looking at the healing scars from when she cut herself when Syaoran wasn't looking. "How are your hands…?" Chii asked, looking at the patients hands also. Sakura stayed silent for a few moments. "It's funny isn't it? How people cut themselves in an attempt to relieve themselves from pain for mere moments." Sakura smirked. Chii looked at her confused, "You haven't been cutting yourself for that reason?" she asked. Again, Sakura took several moments to answer. She looked up at Chii, eyes full of mixed emotions; anger, agony, amusement, sadness-they were almost like a mirror to her soul, but there was still something that Sakura was keeping hidden deep inside. "Perhaps I have no respect for my body anymore…perhaps I'm a masochist…" Sakura laughed at her words. Chii felt tears roll down her cheeks and drip onto her hands. Sakura's expression in her eyes changed to confusion and wonder. "Why are you crying…?" she asked. Chii looked at Sakura and slowly shook her head. "If you truly do have no respect for your body, then tell me why you protect yourself from everyone. I can't believe that you are one who enjoys pain, because I can see the torture in your eyes. As a woman, that kills me. But as someone who's been looking after you for many months, it tortures me." Chii whispered. "But why…do you care so much…?" Sakura felt something inside her tug, but she couldn't remember what that emotion was-she couldn't remember. "I care because as I've watched you with Syaoran, I've seen a small glimpse of your true personality; a beautiful cheerful girl with a strong heart. But what I'm seeing now is not what I believe you to be." Chii answered. "You're crying…for me?" Sakura whispered. "I thought you knew that already, silly." Chii smiled goofily. Sakura was completely surprised-no one had ever cried for her. She couldn't remember what it felt like to feel love or to be loved. All she knew was the love of family-for her cousins, her parents, her sister, her brother. _What is love?_ She wondered. The love of having someone by your side forever; to know that that person is always there when you need them most. "Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, go ahead."

"What is…love?" Sakura asked.

Chii looked at Sakura for a moment before answering. "It depends on what type of love you're asking about, Sakura." Chii replied softly. Sakura's face stayed completely undistorted, "Does it make it easier for you if I say that I'm not asking about the love of family…?" she said. Chii smiled, "I'm guessing you're asking about romantic love then?" she asked. "I guess." The girl replied. "It all depends on the relationship-for example in my relationship with my boyfriend, we give each other our full trust and support. We never want the other to be in any sort of emotional or physical pain, and we always wish the best for each other. We always help each other, and we're always by each other's side- even if it isn't physically. When we hurt each other, we apologise and make it up to each other because both of us know that we never meant any real harm to the other. We fight like a married couple, yet we can be the best of friends. It's a physical, emotional and spiritual bond we have with another person. Personally, I think that that is the best way to describe romantic love." Chii explained. "How do you know…if you're in love with someone?" the patient asked. "I think I may have known once…but I can't remember…" Sakura felt tears fall down her face and into the palms of her hands. Chii placed her hands gently in Sakura's. "Let me go get you and I a nice hot chocolate from the cafeteria, and we can talk some more-alright?" the nurse's smile radiated off of her face. "You'll come back?" Sakura asked, worry filling her eyes. "Of course! Let's get to know each other! Have a chill sesh!" Chii's face almost sparkled with cheerfulness, making Sakura a little happier. "Promise…?" Sakura asked. "Pinkie swear!" Chii held out her little finger, and Sakura did the same. That was Sakura's first friendly piece of physical contact with anyone apart from Syaoran. "I'll be back ASAP." Chii said smiling as she walked out of the room. Sakura felt a happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time-the happiness of the beginning of a friendship.

Syaoran woke much to his annoyance with a large thud to the ground-he'd fallen out of bed…again. He lifted himself off of the floor and sat on his bed, stretching his muscles and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out his window to see the sun setting, turning his attention to the alarm clock beside his bed. It was nearly six o'clock. "Shit…" he muttered. Shutting the door behind him, Syaoran quickly had a shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of one of his favourite bands. He felt a little cold, so he pulled on his dark green hoodie and walked out into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

He felt a little lazy so he put a meat pie in the microwave and waited for it to defrost and heat up. While he waited he turned the TV on to see if anything interesting was on, but found that for a Monday night there wasn't really anything on. Instead he turned back to the news; they were showing photos of the four girls that had been missing for quite some time-one of them about two years. Syaoran looked at the photo of his friend Tomoyo for the umpteenth time, hoping and wishing that she wasn't hurt in any way or form like Sakura or the girl that was found outside the hospital earlier that morning. "This guy must be insane…" Syaoran murmured to himself. _What am I saying? No one knows that the same guy took all of them. _But something inside him was telling Syaoran that that was the case. The microwave beeped alerting Syaoran that his food was ready, so he stood up and retrieved his food, placing it on a plate and squeezing a little bit of sauce on top of the pie. He sat and watched the news while he ate his pie, and then turned it off before he left the house for the hospital.

When he got there however, he did not expect to see what he saw.

**Ehe! That's chapter…nine for you! Geez it's windy in Australia tonight…Chii seems to be rather fond of Sakura. Her spontaneous mood swings scare me though :P Review?**


	10. What Is This?

**Well I may have put this up last night, but instead my body was like "nope." And I passed out in the lounge room! Apparently I was out for fifteen minutes or so and I was twitching…eek. I had a lovely ride in an ambulance and sucked on a green whistle-I NEVER WANT TO GO TO A HOSPITAL AGAIN. UGH. NEVER EVER EVER. And my anime…my poor anime was turned off and I had to find the episode I was up to, and I couldn't figure out the rest of this chapter until today…**

**It seems that Sakura may have developed feelings for her doctor, or maybe she hasn't. Who knows. Enjoy the chapter! **

"Chii please…!" Sakura squirmed in an attempt to get away from her nurse, who was struggling to get a pair of underwear onto Sakura's body. "We can't have you walking around the hospital in nothing but that white gown-trust me!" Chii laughed. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran watching the whole situation with complete surprise. Chii looked over and smiled, "Well hello doctor Syaoran!" she greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. "I got Sakura a pair of underwear to put on-aren't they cute!?" Chii laughed, holding Sakura's gown up so that her underwear was in plain view. Syaoran looked away quickly and Sakura screamed from embarrassment.

Chii sat in the cafeteria with an ice pack to her cheek when Fai walked past. He saw her and walked over to her table, sitting down. "Did you get smacked by my cousin again?" he asked. Chii giggled, "Yeah, but not because she's afraid of me." She laughed. Fai looked at her completely surprised by the news. "Then why…?" he asked. "Well you see, today we got to know each other!" Chii said happily. "That's fantastic." Fai smiled. Chii nodded her head, and began explaining what happened.

Sakura hid under her covers, refusing to let Syaoran change the dressing on her wounds. "Sakura, please." Syaoran urged, attempting to pry the covers from her tight grip. "No!" she snapped from underneath the blankets. "Sakura." He said softly. Sakura blushed under the covers, _what is this feeling? _She asked herself. She suddenly remembered her conversation with Chii yesterday.

-Flashback-

"_You want to know how to tell if you're in love with someone?" Chii asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes." She answered. "Well…hmm…you always have this warm fuzzy feeling inside, and you always want to be with them no matter what. It's not really something one can describe, but you sort of just know in your heart how you feel!" Chii smiled._

-End flashback-

Sakura shook her head of those thoughts and felt the sheets pull away. "Come on, it's time to change them." Syaoran said with a half-smile. Sakura pouted and looked at the piece of plastic in her arm. "Do I have to have another thing of fluids again?" she asked irritably. "Well yes you do-

"I hate it."

"I know-but trust me when I say that you'll feel a whole lot better when you can finally leave here."

Sakura looked up at his concerned eyes, hers full of the same emotions as always-only this time there was a mild hint of happiness glowing in her green orbs. She noticed the change in his attire as well as Chii's, and decided to ask him about it. "You're not in uniform…?" she said with her soft voice. "You said you hated white, so I got permission from the higher up's to just wear casual clothing-it'll be my fault if my clothes get ruined. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Syaoran asked quickly. Sakura shook her head and allowed him to check her wounds on her legs-the gash seemed to be healing quite well, but it would leave a scar. "No, I was just wondering…" she answered, watching Syaoran place a new piece of gauze over the healing wound in her leg. A lot of her other wounds were healing just fine, and the bite marks had disappeared. Unfortunately, what had been carved into her back was taking longer than he'd hoped for it to heal. Syaoran remembered the blood tests he'd taken back when she'd first been admitted-there were traces of many different drugs that had been used on her; hallucinogens, depressants and sedatives mostly. "Syaoran…what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked up quickly seeing Sakura's worried eyes. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" he replied. "I see…" she looked out the window to see the cherry blossom tree beginning to flower-it was the beginning of spring, Sakura's favourite time of the year. "What's…your favourite time of year?" Sakura asked. Syaoran thought for a moment. "I'd have to say spring-it gives new life to everything; flowers, children, animals, love." He replied. "Looks like you don't need bandages around your arms any more Sakura. Unfortunately your back will scar and so will the gash in your thigh. But other than that, your external wounds are quite well." Syaoran smiled, making Sakura blush. "I guess that's a good thing then…" Sakura murmured. "It is. I noticed that you've become close with Chii." Syaoran mentioned. "I realised that she wasn't scary…and I got to know her…" Sakura smiled softly. "That's great." Syaoran smiled. Sakura watched as he picked up a needle, "Please…no…" She whimpered. Syaoran placed the needle down and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's alright, I promise that it will only hurt a little bit." He said softly. Sakura felt a tear run down her face, "Promise…?" she asked. "I promise." He repeated. She looked away as he inserted the needle into her arm, feeling a sharp pain that lasted mere seconds. It throbbed a little, but she got used to it. "All done." Syaoran said, placing a small bandage over the spot.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's wrists and the small cuts that she'd made. "You're still cutting yourself?" he asked disappointed. Sakura looked at her wrists; she hadn't made a single mark to herself since a few days ago. "Do you mind telling me why?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "To be honest…I don't really know why…" Sakura murmured. Syaoran didn't really understand, but he was sure that one day Sakura would tell him what happened. "I'm really tired…" Sakura murmured, falling back into the soft pillows. Syaoran pat her head, moving some of the misplaced hairs to the right position. "Sleep well." He murmured.

Chii looked up as Syaoran walked over looking rather calm and happy. "Hello doc!" She greeted. "Hey nurse Chii." Syaoran answered sarcastically. Fai snickered at their stupid little names-they'd been doing that since they were in high school; they'd been joking about being in the same hospital with Syaoran as the doctor and Chii as his assistant in high school. "How's Sakura?" Fai asked. Syaoran smiled, "She's doing really well. Hopefully it will stay that way." He replied. "Fai got a call from Kurogane today." Chii announced. "Oh really? Did they make a breakthrough in the investigation?" Syaoran asked. "No, unfortunately nothing has shown up apart from the dead body in the park across the road-oops…" Fai looked to the side as if he wasn't meant to say the last bit. "I know about that." Syaoran said. "Anyway, he said he was sending someone over to have a talk with Sakura. I told him that it should be someone she's familiar with-and by familiar I mean known forever. So, he's going to send my brother, Yuui, whose part of her investigation team over tomorrow to speak with her." Fai said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright, I'll tell her tonight when she wakes up." Syaoran said. Fai smiled, "You're so reliable Syaoran." He laughed. "Yeah, sometimes I depend too much on him." Chii smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran bit. "Nothing…" Chii sang. Syaoran stuck his tongue out at her like a silly child, and sat down with them after ordering a cappuccino.

Sakura awoke a few hours later, just in time to see Syaoran walk in. "Sakura-you're awake." Syaoran looked surprised. "Syaoran…?" Sakura murmured sleepily. "How are you feeling?" Syaoran sat beside her in the chair. "Pretty good…" she mumbled. "That's good. How do you feel about visitors?" he asked her. "Who…?" worry and fright filled her eyes. "Yuui. He's coming to ask you some questions tomorrow around eleven." Syaoran told her. Sakura smiled brightly, "Yuui! Oh wow I haven't seen him in ages!" she replied, excited about the news. "Great-will you be alright to see him on your own then?" he asked. "I think I'd like that…" Sakura smiled softly.

**That's the end of the chapter for tonight! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Shattering Glass

**CANDY CRUSH! Anyway, here's chapter eleven! Hope you enjoy ;)**

Sakura was awake early and was bouncing with excitement when Syaoran entered her room to check up on her. "Someone's happy this morning." He smiled as he walked over. "I'm really looking forward to seeing Yuui after all these years!" She said happily. "That's good." Syaoran smiled. "I wonder what he wants to talk to me about…" Sakura murmured, looking out the window. "I'm not sure." Syaoran answered as he checked her blood pressure. Luckily it was normal, but Syaoran wondered how she had been able to be as stable as she was-how she'd been able to recover in just a small amount of time. Chii walked in with a tray of food for Sakura, humming a cheerful song. "Good morning Sakura!" Chii sang, placing the tray down on the small table in front the patient. "Morning Chii." Sakura smiled. Syaoran looked up as his patient began a lively conversation with the nurse, glad that she could laugh with a friend. Something warm began to flutter within him, and he blushed as Sakura looked at him giving him a warm smile. He smiled and looked down at the tools in front of him to find the ones he needed-Chii noticed the look on his face and smirked; She'd have to have a little talk to him later.

It had reached eleven o'clock in the morning, and it was nearly time for her visitor to arrive. Chii and Syaoran had left so that when Yuui got there she could speak to him alone.

Syaoran and Chii were sitting in Syaoran's office with Fai having a friendly conversation when they received a message from another nurse. "Syaoran-are you there?" A voice came from the phone. Syaoran picked up the phone and answered, "Yo." He greeted. Chii and Fai watched as his face turned deadly serious. "Alright, thanks." He answered. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Chii asked. "Yuui couldn't make it, so they sent someone else in his place." Syaoran replied. "What-who did they send?" Fai asked. "They didn't tell me. I hope that Sakura will be alright…" Syaoran murmured.

Sakura looked up as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she answered. The door opened and a young man with silvery hair and two different coloured eyes walked in. He was wearing a black top and a pair of black business pants, a silver watch wrapped around his wrist. He had a couple of silver rings on his index finger on both hands. Sakura's eyes widened with fear, and she pushed herself up against the wall behind her. "Hello my dear." He smiled, a hint of evil in his eyes. "Please-don't hurt me-I haven't told anyone I swear! I beg you-just leave me alone!" she screamed, pushing the button that called for Syaoran multiple times. He walked over to her stopping in front of her. Rain started to pelt against the window and lightning crashed, rattling the windows. "Whatever do you mean my sweet? Didn't you miss me?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Sakura went deadly pale, fear, sadness, anguish and pain taking place in her eyes. "Please-DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. He laughed softly, "Oh my dear, please stop with your nonsense." He said coldly. She began screaming and crying hysterically. Her visitor watched while she writhed and screamed, holding her head in her hands as she had a psychotic breakdown.

Syaoran jumped up from his seat as soon as he heard the alarm from Sakura's room go off, followed by Chii and Fai as he ran down the hall to her room; it was a good thing that his office was close. He opened the door to see her visitor standing there looking at her. Fai's eyes narrowed, "Satoshi…" he said with distaste. "What are you doing just standing there? Get out of here now!" Syaoran yelled at the silver haired adult. Satoshi smiled and left the room, whispering something to Syaoran as he walked past. "The nurse is next, doctor." He grinned, walking out. Syaoran ignored him and immediately went straight to his patient, attempting to calm her. "Sakura-it's me, Syaoran." Syaoran said softly. "Somebody-anybody please save me!" She screamed. "Sakura, it's alright-I'm here now." Syaoran said, taking her hand in both of his. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded. "Sakura, calm down." He said softly. Sakura still wasn't responding to his words. He looked up at Chii sadly, "Get the sedative." He said sadly. "Are you sure?" Chii double checked. "She can have it through the drip." He said. "Yes sir." She walked over to the trolley that she'd brought in full of medicines and other various pieces of equipment. She found the drug she was looking for and gave it to Sakura through the drip, watching as Sakura's movements quietened along with her screams. "I'm sorry Sakura…" Syaoran's voice was full of pain as he gave her an injection with an antidepressant in it to help her. "I thought she'd be able to handle visitors…" Chii murmured. "So did I Chii, so did I." Syaoran answered.

Fai followed Satoshi, storming up to him and grabbing his shoulder. "_What the hell did you do to my cousin!?"_ He hissed, anger lighting up his blue sapphire eyes. "I did nothing." Satoshi said, putting up his hands in the air in defence. "That's a complete load of bullshit and you know it." Fai growled. "I didn't do a single thing to her in there." Satoshi replied. "How much of the situation do you know huh? You better fess up before I get really pissed off." Fai warned. Satoshi smirked, "Do you have any proof that I know what happened to her?" he asked. Fai bit back his retort. "I didn't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on the murder case." Satoshi walked past Fai and out the doors of the hospital, leaving the blonde standing there on his own. "Fuck!" he swore under his breath.

Fai turned and walked down the hall to the elevator, standing there in thought until the doors opened. He stepped in and pressed floor ten-that was the floor his office was on. He remembered the look in Satoshi's eyes-the look of pure amusement at Fai's frustration. He clenched his fists, pissed off that he couldn't do a single thing for his cousin except wait and be hopeful that she will recover quickly. The doors opened before him and he stepped out, walking down the long hallway to his office. He opened the door to see Chii standing in his office, waiting for him. She turned and smiled sadly, "Are you alright Fai?" she asked with worry plaguing her eyes. "I don't know what I can do Chii." Fai answered, walking over and sitting in his black office chair. "There's not much you can do unfortunately." Chii answered softly. "I don't get it-what did he do to her?" Fai asked. "The only ones who know are Sakura and Satoshi. Unfortunately I don't think that Sakura's going to be speaking of what happened to her during those five years any time soon." Chii looked out the window and at the grey sky. "What's Syaoran doing?" Fai asked. "He's sitting by her side, watching over her." Chii answered softly. "She seems to have grown quite fond of Syaoran over these past few months…It's hard to believe that Christmas is in three and a bit months." Fai murmured. "She has grown fond of him hasn't she?" Chii smiled. "I'm wondering if I should still have Sakura stay here at the hospital or if I should move her…" Fai said. "I'm not sure Fai." Chii said, pulling him into her arms.

**DARN THAT SILVER HAIRED FREAK. So, I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter hmm? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sweet Dreams everyone! Review?**


	12. Cards

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED IT. Oh wait, it's not ten oclock at night. LOL. I usually finish late at night, but meeeeh. Now I have to do smelly homework ;_; **

**Some crazy shit goes on in this chapter, you have been warned…sort of. HAHA. GET MY PUN-CRAZY? HAHAHAHA. HAHA. HA. Ok I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

Fai looked up as his brother entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "How's Sakura?" Yuui asked, worry dimming his eyes. Fai looked out the window behind his desk, "She hasn't woken up in the last three days." He answered. "Does Syaoran know why yet?" Yuui asked curiously. "He said it could be anything; however he did say that it may have something to do with her no longer wishing to wake up." Fai murmured. "So it was Satoshi that set her off?" his brother asked. "It seems that way, but I have no proof of him doing anything to Sakura." Fai spat. "I always thought that Satoshi was an odd one." Yuui said as he looked up in thought.

Chii sat in Syaoran's office on his desk talking to the doctor about Sakura. "She woken up yet?" Chii asked, poking him with her foot. "She hasn't." Syaoran replied sitting back in his chair. "Bugger." Chii muttered. "I can only hope that she wakes soon." Syaoran sighed. "Someone's worried about her." Chii giggled. "Why wouldn't I? She is my patient." He retorted. "Oh come on-I saw you blushing when she looked into your eyes, begging for your presence." Chii winked. "Oh please-I'm just her doctor. I can't have that sort of relationship with a patient…" he looked away, wondering through his thoughts. "Sure you can, just keep it secret." Chii laughed. "Chii!"

"Oh come on Syaoran! I'm with Fai, and he's technically my boss!" the blonde said quite happily.

"That's not the point…" Syaoran muttered.

"I think you're afraid of harming her, aren't you?" Chii raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Can we drop this please?" Syaoran asked irritably.

Chii smiled and didn't say a word, dropping the topic entirely. "By the way, Fai wants to speak with you about an important matter." She said casually. "Now?" Syaoran asked. "As soon as possible." Chii replied. Syaoran stood up and left the room, walking slowly down the hallway to the elevator. He was thinking about Sakura and her pleading eyes, pleading for him to stay with her. His chest felt heavy at the thought of her never waking up again, but somehow he knew that she would-she had to. He stepped into the elevator and pressed floor ten, and waited for the doors to close. He felt the elevator go up and come to a stop on the floor he wanted, stepping out onto the carpeted floor and walking down the long hallway to Fai's office. He knocked on the door, waiting for his friends answer. "Come in." Fai called out. Syaoran opened the door to find Yuui sitting in one of the chairs with his legs crossed reading a book. "You wanted to talk to me about something…?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, come take a seat." Fai said, gesturing towards the other chair beside Yuui. Fai's brother finished reading the page he was on and closed the book, placing it down in front of him on the desk. "I know I've asked a lot of you by just requesting that you look after Sakura, but I was wondering if you'd be able to do something for me." Fai started off. Syaoran looked at him puzzled, "Sure, what's up?" Syaoran replied. "I was sort of hoping that Sakura might be able to stay with you at your residence where she could be safe from harm…" Fai said. What he was asking was big, but Syaoran immediately understood. "She's not safe at her own residence is she?" He said. Yuui shook his head. "No, she's not. This is something that as part of the FBI, have requested that she doesn't stay with family." Yuui explained. "If you don't mind me asking, why?" the doctor asked. "We currently believe that her offender knows where all of her safe spots are-home, family etc. I've been given the task of finding someone who would be able to take her in until this case is closed, so none of the other agents have been told about this. It's strictly confidential." Yuui answered. "I see…If there is any way that I can help then I will." Syaoran said. Fai smiled, "Thanks-I knew I could count on you."

Chii skipped down the hallway to Sakura's room, waving to a few of the other nurses as they walked by. No one would have guessed that she was the head nurse with her childish behaviour such as her skipping or the random attacks on Syaoran she produces. She opened Sakura's door, eyes widening as she walked in. "You're awake!" she exclaimed. Sakura looked over; her face was emotionless, and her eyes dull. "Sakura…?" Chii called out her name. "Chii…is that you…?" she whispered. "Yes, I'm here right beside you…how are you feeling today hun?" Chii asked, sitting down beside Sakura. "What happened…?" Sakura asked. Chii had a flashback of the events that occurred three days ago. "An agent-Satoshi I think it was-came to visit you…you had a fit…" Chii replied, worried for Sakura. The girls' face turned pale upon hearing the name Satoshi. "Is-is he still here?" Sakura asked quickly, fear filling her deep green eyes. "No, he's gone and he'll never be seeing you again-at least not over my dead body!" Chii replied. "What do you mean…?" Sakura asked, confusion replacing the fear. "What I mean is that as long as I'm around with you then he won't be seeing a glimpse of your beautiful face!" Chii said confidently. "You'd protect me…? But why?" She asked again. "What do you mean 'why'? Because we're friends of course!" Chii smiled. Sakura's eyes widened, "Friends?" she said. "Yeah." The nurse replied. Feelings of joy swelled up inside Sakura. "Thank you so much." Sakura smiled, tears of happiness falling down her face. "I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you ever! Just let me know and I'll beat them to a pulp to teach 'em a lesson!" Chii declared. Sakura snorted with laughter, amused with her friends' actions. "Thanks Chii." Sakura smiled warmly.

Syaoran opened the door to Sakura's room to find her awake and having a lively chat with Chii, laughing and smiling. Sakura looked up and made eye contact with him, smiling and waving. "Hi!" she said. "It's good to see that you're awake and smiling Sakura." Syaoran smiled. "So doc, what did he want?" Chii asked Syaoran, referring to their small conversation earlier. "I was just getting to that." Syaoran sighed. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sat down in another seat next to Chii and began explaining what was going to be happening. "In a few days' time we will be moving you to stay at my place until this case is solved." He said. Chii's jaw dropped and Sakura looked at him quizzically. "Why?" the two girls asked at the same time. "For extra protection. Yuui and Kurogane will be dropping by occasionally to check up on things, so I've given Fai the two spare keys to my house." Syaoran answered. Sakura looked a little relieved upon hearing that it would only be Yuui and Kurogane dropping in from her headquarters, and no one else. "I came to check to see if Sakura was alright with this agreement." Syaoran said. Chii looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer. "Why can't I stay with Fai or Yuui?" She asked. "Because the offender apparently knows where all your safe spots are. And you wouldn't be able to stay with Chii because she lives with Fai." Syaoran looked out the corner of his eyes at the nurse who grinned. "Well that makes sense." Chii laughed. Sakura seemed to be content with the decision, and nodded her head. "I'm fine with it…but only if you're alright with it as well…" she mumbled. "I'm perfectly happy for you to stay with me at my place. There's more to do there then here in this small room." He answered with a smile. "Thanks Syaoran…" Sakura smiled, looking down at her hands as she blushed. "Alright, so Sakura's going to be staying at your place starting when?" Chii asked, looking at the doctor. "Well today is Thursday, so they were talking about Saturday…" Syaoran replied. "Hmm, ok then. I'll be visiting a lot just so you know." Chii grinned. "Of course you will be." Syaoran muttered.

Fai headed out to his car when he found someone standing beside it dressed in a black suit with a purple tie. He had sunglasses on to hide his eyes, and messy black hair with purple tips through it. "G'day sir." The gentleman said. "What can I do for you?" Fai asked coming to a stop in front of him. "I've come to deliver a message from my boss." He replied pulling out an envelope with a wax seal on the back of it and handing it to Fai. Fai opened it and read the letter inside, looking up at the messenger. "What do you want from me?" Fai asked, beginning to feel pissed off. "Information." The man replied. "You can forget it." Fai spat. The gentleman sighed, "That's rather unfortunate then." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, walking away with one hand in his pocket. Fai scrunched the letter in his fist, watching as he walked away. "Sakura…Chii…"

Sakura slammed her hand down on the cards, claiming the pile for herself in hers and Chii's game of Snap. "Too slow!" Sakura mocked her friend teasingly. "Oh come on!" Chii complained. "Reflexes darling." Sakura poked out her tongue, shuffling her small deck of cards to get ready for the next round. They began throwing down cards on the small table, waiting for a pair to reveal itself so that one of them could claim the pile. Syaoran watched as they played, laughing every time Chii was beaten. However he was more amused with Sakura's reaction when she missed the pair that decided the fate of the game, leading to Chii's surprise victory. "You distracted me!" Sakura claimed. "Reflexes sweet heart." Chii returned with a wink. "Could I play?" Syaoran asked, highly amused. "Sure, but I think I'll sit this one out-my hand hurts from being slapped." Chii said, swapping spots with Syaoran. Sakura shuffled the cards and parted the deck so that both halves were roughly the same, and handed one half to her opponent. Sakura eyed the cards carefully as she flipped the next card onto the pile and as Syaoran did the same. The suspense was intoxicating, and Chii jumped when Syaoran claimed the cards before Sakura could. Sakura glared at him as he gave her a smug look while shuffling his cards. Chii watched as the game went on for a good thirty minutes, and even then there was still no winner decided. Syaoran however had most of the cards, so he was the expected winner of the game. Sakura sneezed and sent the cards flying into Syaoran's face, making Chii laugh hysterically. "Oh my god, that was amazing!" the blonde laughed. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "Was that really necessary?" he asked. "Better out than in I always say." She smiled.

**Odd game of cards to have, but hey, who cares. Review?**


	13. Discharged

**Oops. I'm going to have to pull an all nighter…for my stupid homework! Ugh. **

**Anyway, some cute romantic fluff and some shit's and gigs for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

Syaoran was helping Sakura walk around, holding her hands as she took each step forwards. Fai had brought her a set of clothes to wear earlier and after she'd put the soft pink dress on, Syaoran had asked her if she'd like to go down to the cafeteria. She'd agreed, however she still had a small habit of attacking anyone around her that she couldn't trust. Chii had cleared the area of patients and other nurses and doctors so that they weren't in harms' way and so that Sakura felt more secure, and Syaoran helped her with each step. "There's people around-I can't do it." Sakura started to panic. "Then just keep your eyes on me." He said softly, smiling. Sakura locked eyes with him, relaxing her shoulders. A faint blush made its way across Sakura's face as she smiled, finally reaching the stairs. Syaoran helped her down the stairs, not breaking their eye contact for even a second. "I feel so silly like this…" she laughed. "Don't, it's not silly at all." Syaoran smiled as they continued their way down the stairs, Chii keeping a lookout for people and telling them to back away from the area until she said it was fine to proceed. Sakura was nearly at the bottom of the stairs with the cafeteria just metres away, but she misjudged her stepping distance and fell. Syaoran caught her in his arms; he'd wrapped them tightly around her thin frame. "You scared me-are you alright?" he asked with a slight laugh at the end. "Sorry…I'm fine…" she replied, regaining her balance. "That's good-the cafeteria is just a little bit further." Syaoran said softly. Sakura looked into his eyes again, warmth and kindness glowing in his deep amber eyes. Each step gradually grew easier, and Sakura was relieved when they could finally sit down at the table. "What would you like?" Syaoran asked, handing her the small menu. "What-I don't have any money…" she said alarmed. "I'll be paying." Syaoran smiled. "But from today onwards I'll be staying with you-you don't need to spend unnecessary-

"Not even a drink?" he asked.

"Like I said-

"It's my treat."

Sakura knew she wasn't going to win, so she gave up. "Fine…tea…" she mumbled, blushing. "If you insist." He said, standing up and going to order her tea.

Chii and Fai watched, highly amused with how awkward Sakura was around Syaoran and how Syaoran was completely oblivious to it, though he had his awkward moments too. They watched as Sakura took a sip of her tea and scrunched up her face. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Did you order anything?" Sakura asked. "Coffee, why?" he asked. "This would be yours then." Sakura said as she pushed the cup over to him. Chii and Fai burst out laughing, knowing that Syaoran had just gotten his payback for the card game from the other day. "So it is too…" Syaoran tried hard to keep a straight face, but couldn't and burst out laughing. Sakura sat there completely confused, "I don't get it." She said, irritated. "Think of our little card game from the other night…" Syaoran smiled, drinking from the cup. Sakura turned bright red as she watched him drink from that cup that she'd just taken a sip from without even being bothered by it. "You're mean…" she mumbled. Her tea was set down in front of her, and she was happy that she was finally able to drink her _own_ beverage. Syaoran eyed her as she stirred the milk in with the hot tea, her wrist movements ever so graceful. It was almost as if she'd been raised by a lady from the higher class.

Yuui showed up at around half past twelve to escort Sakura over to Syaoran's residence with a bag of her belongings, mostly clothing items. Chii was going with her and Syaoran to help with her settling in, but Fai had to stay because of work. Sakura left with them and rode in Yuui's car while Chii went with Syaoran just to annoy him.

"Are you worried Sakura?" Yuui asked his cousin as they drove to Syaoran's house. "When Syaoran's working…will I be on my own…?" she asked. Yuui looked at her out the corner of his eye and laughed. "No, no. Either Kurogane or myself will be with you during his work hours." He replied with a smile. Sakura relaxed, "Thanks…" she sighed. "I would've thought that you'd be more worried about staying in the same house as a male." Yuui said. "I trust him." Sakura said, completely serious. Yuui smiled, "That's good." He said. "Is it wrong…to be in love…?" she asked quietly. Yuui raised his eyebrows in surprise. He smirked as he realised what was going on, "No, I don't think that at all considering I'm married." He replied. "…That's right, you got married just after I'd turned twenty didn't you?" Sakura smiled. "That's right." The blonde replied.

Meanwhile in the other car, Chii was laughing her head off. "I can't believe it!" she laughed. "What?" Syaoran asked. "You really do love her don't you!?" she laughed. "What?" he repeated. "The way you look at her, the way you're always talking to her and how you take such good care of her. Sure you're a doctor, but doctors don't blush around their patients-at least you never do." Chii smirked. Syaoran turned bright red. "Oh shut up!" he snapped. "Syaoran-stop denying it." Chii bit back. Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, and sighed. "I just don't want to hurt her." He said. "Oh Syaoran, if anything it would be a good way for her to restart." Chii smiled at her friend. "But I don't even know what she's been through-let alone how she feels." He answered. "She'll open up to you eventually-I'm positive she will." Chii grinned.

They reached their destination and Yuui walked in with Sakura behind Chii and Syaoran. Chii went and sat on the couch while Syaoran showed Sakura around the house. He showed her where all of the important things were, her room that she'd be staying in being the last. The room was plain, and he told her that she could have it however she liked. Yuui placed her bags on the bed and called Chii in who came skipping down the hallway. "Did you want to help Sakura unpack?" Yuui suggested. "Sure!" Chii sang, kicking the two boys out and shutting the door. "That's Chii for you…" Syaoran murmured.

Sakura pulled out her clothing, some of the things being either too small or too big for her-after all, she hadn't worn any of it for five years. Sakura pulled out a few of her bra's tossing them aside because they no longer fit. "Sakura-don't you have any bra's that fit?" Chii asked. "The last time I wore them was five years ago-they're too small." Sakura replied, still going through her bag. "Does anything of yours fit?" Chii asked. "Apart from the pair of underwear you got me, nothing fits." Sakura replied. "Uh…What about clothing items?" she asked. Again, Sakura shook her head. "Just this dress, oh and a few of the tops over there…" the brunette replied. "We're going shopping!" Chii announced loudly. "Wait-now?" Sakura asked. "Wait! You can't be around people! Therefore, I shall go get you clothes! I'LL BE BACK." She ran out the door shouting something to Yuui. "Yuui we're going to the shopping centre!" She said, dragging him out of the house leaving the two alone. Syaoran looked at Sakura who emerged from the room looking confused. "What just happened?" Syaoran asked. "None of my clothes and…other things…fit me anymore…" Sakura blushed. "Oh, I see." Syaoran smirked.

**-sigh- that's the end of that chapter. Review?**


	14. Storm

**HOWDY GUYS. I'm so screwed this weekend-I have a massive assignment I have to get finished by Monday and I'm working all weekend! No fair! I shouldn't complain though-adults have to work longer hours than I do, so I should really shut up xP **

**Chrimson: Thanks so much for your review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**My throat hurts from talking to people at work :( Anyway, in this chapter there's a storm going on. Uhoh. And then Syaoran has a surprise for the night. TADAAAA.**

**Enjoy.**

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the couch with each other in silence while she went through the bags that Chii had pretty much shoved onto Syaoran and then left because she had to get home to "make Fai dinner". Yuui had to get home to his wife because he had to cook for her; she was pregnant and seemed to make a mess of everything-at least that's what he said rather happily.

Syaoran watched as Sakura pulled out three different spring and summer dresses, followed by skirts, tops and what seemed like fifty different pairs of shoes. There were a couple of pairs of shorts in another bag and some longer dresses in another. She opened the last bag to have a look and blushed instantly, turning bright red. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, getting up to go over and have a look. Sakura snatched the bag away, "It's nothing!" she insisted. "If you insist…" Syaoran said, sitting back down. "Umm…If I'm going to be staying here then I'd at least like to be able to help out around the house…" Sakura said shyly. "No, you're fine." Syaoran smiled kindly. "But I feel like I'm imposing…" Sakura murmured. "Don't worry, you're fine." Syaoran smiled. Sakura puffed out her cheeks with irritation, "Oh please." She muttered. "Would you like some help putting all of that away?" Syaoran asked, gesturing to the large pile of bags. "If…you want to…" she replied softly. He stood up and picked up all of the bags, taking them to her room and beginning to put some of the things away. Sakura followed him and began to sort through her things, finding and matching items together to put in the same draws.

When they were done, Sakura finished putting her other belongings on the small shelves. "What would you like for dinner?" Syaoran asked. "I don't really mind…I haven't had a proper meal for five years…" Sakura murmured, looking away. "Then I'll make whatever you ask for." Syaoran smiled. He'd like to see her eating something she liked. "Well…maybe…I like satay dishes…" she replied, blushing. "Hmm, I'll see what I can do then." He replied, walking out into the kitchen and checking the cupboards for ingredients. He pulled some meat out of the freezer and placed it in the microwave to defrost when he felt something tug on his shirt. "Syaoran…" Sakura's soft voice came from beside him. "What's wrong…?" he asked. "Umm…I don't have any pyjama's…" She said softly. "That's just like Chii to forget something like that." Syaoran muttered.

He rummaged through his own draws looking for something that Sakura could wear until she'd received a new pair of pyjamas when he found one of his black button up shirts. Sakura walked in, wanting to stay close to him because she felt more secure. "You can use this until we get you something." Syaoran said handing Sakura the shirt. "Thank you…" Sakura blushed, taking it to her room and placing it on the bed.

A few hours had passed during which they'd had dinner and watched a little bit of TV when Syaoran looked up at the clock to find that it was already ten o'clock. Wind was howling outside and rain was pelting down hard against the windows. "I should go to bed-you should try and get some rest too." Syaoran said turning off the television. Sakura stood up, "Alright…" she replied heading straight for the room she was staying in. He did the same and climbed into his own bed after changing into something more comfortable for sleeping in. Meanwhile Sakura put on the shirt that Syaoran had given her; it was large for her size, making her realise just how much smaller she was than he. "His scent is on this shirt…" she whispered.

It was about one o'clock when the storm started to get a lot worse. Hail and rain pounded against the windows with the wind rattling against the glass and doors. Lightning lit up the room and loud crashes of thunder woke Sakura from her slumber. She woke with a fright, but attempted to get back to sleep. Another loud crash of thunder rattled the house and sent Sakura running straight to Syaoran. She opened his door and called out his name, waiting for an answer. He shifted himself to sit upright, making out Sakura's outline in the dark. "Sakura-what's wrong?" he asked. Another flash of lightning granted another loud crack of thunder. Sakura ran over to his bed despite the fact that she was wearing just a pair of underwear and the black shirt that belonged to him. She screamed as another crack rattled the house. He moved over making room, "Did you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, voice hoarse. She was crying. She crawled in next to him; it was warm from where he'd been lying, making Sakura feel a little more comfortable. The wind was howling and reminded Sakura of the first day of her torture. Another crack sounded. She screamed. Syaoran put his arms around her slender frame as if he were to guard her; she realised he was topless, but didn't care-she trusted him. "It's just the thunder and rain. Nothing's going to happen to you." He whispered reassuringly to comfort her. She wrapped her arms tight around him, afraid that someone might come through the door at any moment and take her away. In the dark she could make out his eyes looking at her. She leant in as did he, going to kiss him but was stopped by another crash of thunder. Syaoran could feel her shake with fear as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest; he wasn't wearing a top, just a pair of pants. Even so, she felt safer around him than ever before, even when she was with her cousins and Chii. Syaoran rubbed her back to help calm her, "It's only a storm-I've locked all the doors for you. You don't have to worry." He whispered softly. "I know-but I can't handle it!" she cried. The questions of what happened to her during the past five years made their way through Syaoran's head for the umpteenth time since he'd first met her-what could have made her so terrified of everything, of people? "You can stay for as long as you want." Syaoran said softly. To be honest, he never wanted her to leave-he'd unintentionally fallen in love with her. "Don't leave me…" she whimpered. "I won't." he promised.

The thunder had started to quieten down at about three, allowing Sakura to finally fall asleep. Syaoran fell asleep shortly after her, drifting into another dream. He was dreaming of Sakura again; she was wearing a black floral dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist, and was standing in a field of flowers. Her black broad brimmed hat was nearly blown off by a sudden gust of wind, but she stopped it just in time by placing her hand on top of her head to keep it there. She looked over and smiled warmly, her smile only for him. Petals of flowers around her fluttered with the soft gentle breeze, giving her an otherworldly look. "Syaoran!" she called his name out happily, holding her hand out for him to take. He took it, but he suddenly found himself in another place entirely-it was dark and cold. Sakura was lying unconscious in front of his feet, blood seeping from her mouth and a wound in her side, staining her black summer dress with the warm liquid.

Sakura on the other hand was having another nightmare. It was another nightmare about her past; this time it started off with her walking with Syaoran-she was happier than ever before. She was holding his hand as they walked through the night garden that had beautiful lights surrounding the edges. They'd come to a stop on a bridge that went over the top of a small lake that ran right through the middle of the gardens, and they were looking into each other's eyes. He leant in to kiss her, and she closed her eyes awaiting their lips to connect. An icy gust of wind blew against her skin; she opened her eyes to see a pile of bodies in front of her-it consisted of the bodies of Chii, Fai, Yuui, her friend Tomoyo, and Kurogane. What she found most horrifying was the sight of Syaoran being on the top of the pile. Standing beside the bodies was her worst nightmare-her captor. His different coloured eyes looked straight at her, amusement and glee reflecting in them. His smile was cruel, and sent shivers down her spine. Blood was splattered all over his face and clothes. He looked like a monster. He tilted his head back and laughed, "You will never escape me." His cold voice echoed around her. She screamed, falling to her knees in the pool of blood surrounding her.

Syaoran woke as he heard the girl beside him scream. She arched her back and her arms were thrashing about, hitting Syaoran a few times. He took her hands in his and held them softly, "Sakura, wake up-it's just a nightmare." He said. Her eyes flew open and she relaxed as she saw Syaoran's face in the dark. "He killed you all." Her voice shook. "Who did?" Syaoran asked, knowing that she was referring to her dream. "He did-he killed you all; Chii, Fai, Yuui, Kurogane-everyone. Even Tomoyo…" she cried. _Tomoyo?_ "It's alright-they're all fine." Syaoran whispered. "I'm so afraid!" she cried into his chest. They lied in his bed for a while, and Syaoran checked his phone for the time; it was five o'clock. "Thank you…" Sakura whispered just as she drifted off back into sleep. "Sweet dreams, Sakura." Syaoran murmured.

It was roughly ten in the morning when Syaoran finally got up thanks to someone ringing the doorbell over and over, not giving up. Sakura stayed asleep in his bed while he answered it; pulling on a random shirt that was lying on the ground, he left his room to answer the door-they were getting impatient. "Coming!" he called out as he walked down the hall to the door. He unlocked it and was greeted by the one person he wasn't expecting-and didn't want to see-Rika.

**Well, who's this Rika? And what will happen with her around? Find out in the next chapter ;) **

**Review?**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas-tell me and I'll see what I can muster up huehuehue.**


	15. Rika

**This chapter isn't too bad, but some things start unravelling. Also this Rika chick-be warned lol. **

**I've nearly finished my homework! I'm so proud of myself! Apart from the fact I left it all till last minute. HA. HAHA. Aw. **

**ENJOY. PLEASE.**

"Syaoran!" The girl flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Rika-what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, irritated. "To see you of course!" she answered, pulling back and looking up at him. She had long black wavy hair and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing a red strapless dress that came half way down her thighs and black heels-she looked a little too dressed up to be just visiting. "How did you know I was home?" He asked, keeping his voice soft so that he didn't wake the sleeping girl in his bed. "Well I did go to the hospital where you work but they said you wouldn't be in today, so I came by to see if you'd come to the movies with me." She answered. So that's what she wanted-a date. "Sorry, but I'm incredibly tired from work-and I have things to do around the house." He declined. "That's too bad you can't come to the movies, but I'll help you out around the house." She was being persistent. "No, I'm fine thanks." He replied. "You could at least let me in you know-I mean we haven't seen each other since your birthday in April." Rika crossed her arms over her chest, showing a bit of cleavage. "Fine-but not for too long." Syaoran muttered, opening the door to let the girl in. Rika stepped through the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen, her heels making sound echo throughout the house. Syaoran just hoped that Sakura would stay asleep. He shut the door and locked it again before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen to make himself and his uninvited visitor a hot drink. "So Syaoran, how have things been?" Rika asked, looking through some of the papers on his kitchen bench. "Things have been fine thank you." Syaoran said, snatching the papers away from her hands and taking them into his study. "You don't look like you have a lot to do around the house." Rika said, looking around the lounge and in the laundry. "After you drink this you can leave." Syaoran told her, placing a cup full of hot tea down on the table. "So Syaoran, when are we getting married?" Rika asked cheekily. "Stop with your stupid games. It will never happen so drop it." Syaoran frowned. "I was just joking, geez." Rika rolled her eyes. She went into the lounge room and looked through his books on the large bookcase while he stayed in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

Rika walked around, picking up things and examining them, and then putting them back down again. She walked down the hallway to his room, curious to know how clean his room was. She opened the door to his room and found a girl sitting on his bed wearing a black shirt that was hanging off one shoulder due to it being a men's size and being too big for her. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes and didn't notice that there was someone other than Syaoran in the house until she looked up, seeing the shocked eyes of a stranger. Sakura clenched her fists and leaped off of the bed, attacking Rika. Rika fell to the floor with a thud and looked up to see a fist flying towards her face. She screamed and Syaoran came running-He was more worried about Sakura than Rika who was seconds away from having a broken nose. "Sakura-calm down!" Syaoran called out, grabbing Sakura and pulling her back into his room, shutting the door. Sakura was breathing heavily and tears fell down her face. "Who was that?" she cried, grabbing Syaoran's shirt in both her hands. "She's just someone from my childhood; you don't have to be afraid." Syaoran answered softly, wrapping his arms around her. "She's going to kill me!" Sakura cried. The door slammed open and Syaoran whipped around, slapping Rika across the face. "What was that for?!" she yelled angrily. "What the hell were you doing snooping around my house?! You're such a pain!" Syaoran hissed. "Um, excuse me, but I was the one that was attacked by that psycho!" Rika shouted. "Excuse me miss, but I think it would be advisable if you left and didn't speak of this matter to _anyone_." Yuui had walked in. Syaoran looked at him confused, but remembered that he'd given the two or three spare keys over to him and Kurogane. "Who are you?" Rika scoffed. "I'm special agent Fluorite from the FBI; I'm here in regards to the protection and safety of Miss Sakura Kinomoto and Mister Syaoran Li." Yuui answered holding up his badge as proof. "What?" she asked with disbelief. "If you could please come with me I shall explain the situation to you, but it's advisable that we leave this house now please." Yuui said, talking to Rika. "Yuui…" Sakura whispered. Rika rolled her eyes, "ugh, fine." She said, following Yuui out the front door.

Syaoran had made Sakura a warm drink and cut up some fruit for her to eat-which she had requested when he'd asked her what she wanted. She sat on the couch staring into her cup of hot tea wearing Syaoran's green fluffy dressing gown. He sat down with her and held her hand; she glanced up at him, fear in her eyes. "I'll take care of you." He promised. "I trust you." She whispered, threading her fingers through his. She felt a lot calmer when she had some sort of physical contact with him, as if she knew that everything would be alright as long as he was with her. Syaoran looked up as Yuui walked through the door with Rika behind; she looked very unhappy and glared at Sakura as she walked through the door. "Everything's been sorted out." Yuui said, taking a seat. "Great. Thanks Rika." Syaoran said as he looked at the girl. "I'm only doing it for you-not _her_." Rika replied coldly. Syaoran could feel Sakura's hands shaking, and Yuui noticed his cousins' discomfort. "Rika and I will be leaving now-I'd like to have a bit more of a chat with her." Yuui stood up and walked out of the house, waiting for Rika to follow him.

Chii walked down the concrete path on her way to the bus stop; she was on her way to see Sakura at Syaoran's place because she'd remembered that she hadn't given the bag with pyjamas in it to her friend. She'd arrived at the bus stop early, so she sat down and waited-she was only five minutes early, so it wasn't a long wait. To fill the time she pulled out her phone and began texting Fai. _I'm sitting at the bus stop-I'm a little early lol._ It didn't take long to receive a reply. _Say hi to Sakura for me-you also forgot your house keys again._ "Crap I did too." She muttered, remembering where she'd left her keys. She quickly texted back something and looked up to see her bus arriving. _Oops! Could you please leave them under the doormat for when I get home please? I'll see you later._ She texted before standing up. The bus came to a stop and the doors opened for her; she stepped inside and took a seat after tapping on. A gentleman walked up to her, "May I take a seat here miss?" he asked politely. "Sure." She replied, moving over a little. He sat down and placed something in his pocket-Chii figured it was probably a phone or his wallet. They sat in silence, and when the bus finally came to her stop she stood up as did he. "Same stop huh?" the blonde nurse asked. "Seems that way." He replied, tugging on his hat. She tapped off the bus and hopped down onto the concrete path; the man did the same and began walking the same way as her. "So where are you going?" Chii asked him. "I've got some business to do in the area." He replied. "Oh, good luck with your business then." Chii smiled, turning a corner. "Thanks." He replied continuing in a straight line.

Pulling out her phone, Chii realised she had no reception in the area. "Darn…" she mumbled, shoving it back into her bag. She was excited to see her friend, and began skipping down the pathway. She wondered how Sakura was settling in at the house, and if Syaoran was treating her right-though she really didn't need to ask that question because with Syaoran being Syaoran, he'd make sure that she was comfortable and well cared for. Chii remembered the look of fear in Sakura's eyes, and slowed down to a slow walk. Suddenly she felt something pull her to the side-the street was deserted, and no one was there to hear her scream or cry out for help. A cloth was shoved over her mouth, and she tried hard not to breathe in the drug the cloth had been soaking in. Unfortunately, her lungs wouldn't cooperate, and she had to breathe. Everything went fuzzy and her head span a little. She felt herself fall to the floor and from the corner of her eyes she could see the dark figure of a person. She attempted to make out what they looked like, but darkness took over and she collapsed on the concrete floor.

**WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. I think. What? Review? Please? I love you.**


	16. Determination

**School went back today, I'm officially dead. Ugh. Seven weeks until exams. Fuck you school, fuck you.**

**Anyway, we start to learn a little more about the captors and what may have happened to Sakura, and Syaoran begins to wonder just how much Syaoran knows about the area. Enjoy!**

Syaoran received a phone call from Fai just before it was time to have dinner, answering to a rather distressed voice. "_Syaoran-is Chii at your place?!" _Fai asked quickly. Syaoran suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut. "No, she hasn't been here all day-why what happened?" Syaoran asked. "_Chii left the house this morning to come visit you and Sakura-I can't reach her mobile there's no signal." _Fai replied, starting to stress even more. "Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked, realising that something was wrong. "When was she supposed to be back by?" Syaoran asked his friend on the other end. "_She said that she was going to be back in time for work, but she hasn't shown up for her shift-she was supposed to start an hour ago!" _ Fai answered. Syaoran started to become increasingly worried-Chii always showed up early for shifts, never late. "I'll try calling her." Syaoran hung up and dialled the number he knew so well. He waited for it to begin dialling, but there was no dial tone; just the voice of a machine. _"This number is currently unavailable or out of reach. Please try again later."_ The voice said. "Shit." He muttered. "Syaoran-what's wrong?" Sakura asked starting to become distressed. Syaoran walked over to Sakura to tell her, "Sakura, calm down. Chii hasn't returned home from her visit to see us-she's not at the hospital." Syaoran said softly, taking her hands into his own. Worry and fear poured into her eyes, "It's all my fault…" she whispered. "No it's not." Syaoran told her. "It's all because I got close to her! Syaoran it's all my fault!" Sakura's voice shook. "Shh, everything will be fine. We _will_ find her-don't forget that." He smiled and gave her hands a soft squeeze, reassuring her. He dialled Fai's number again and waited for him to pick up. _"Did you get in contact with her?_" he asked. "Sorry-I couldn't reach her phone. Have you told Yuui?" Syaoran asked. "_He's with me now. He told me to call you first just in case."_ Fai answered. "Alright. We'll be over at your place soon." Syaoran hung up his phone and grabbed his keys. "We need to go to Fai's place." Syaoran said as he locked up the house. Sakura quickly ran to her room and put on a pair of black flats that she'd taken a liking to and helped Syaoran gather what they needed before leaving the house. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him out the front door, waited for him to lock it and then followed him over to his car. She hopped in the front with him and put on her seat belt, waiting for him to do the same. He looked over at her, taking in the quality of the dress she was wearing. "Chii really spent a lot on you didn't she?" Syaoran smiled. "Yeah…" Sakura replied, looking at her hands sadly. She was wearing a simple dark green dress with embroidery along the neckline. On the skirt of the dress was a bluebird that had been embroidered with different coloured threads to give it a realistic effect-it was one of her favourite items from Chii. It had sleeves that were open ended-she had a matching coat for it too; it was sitting on her lap for if she got cold while they were out. "Do you trust your team?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence. "What?" she asked looking at his profile. "Do you trust your team to find Chii?" He repeated. Sakura had never known that Syaoran knew of her job-but she figured that as Syaoran was a friend and colleague of Fai's, then of course he'd know. "I trust Yuui and Kurogane completely. Tomoyo I trust as well, but she's not with them…" her mind wondered off, a look of deep sadness and anguish entering her eyes. One name was missing of the four others on her team-Satoshi. "What about Satoshi?" Syaoran asked as he drove. Sakura went pale, "…Never again."

Chii woke in a dark room; it was cold and empty, and smelt of blood and sex. She shivered, realising that she'd been stripped down to her undergarments. She crawled through the darkness in an attempt to find her clothes, realising that she was chained to the hard brick wall behind her, attached by her ankle. Her hands had been chained so that she could only move her hands a little, which was rather unfortunate. "Shit." She muttered, falling back against the wall. She looked around to see if there was some source of light, but she could see nothing but a small hole in the corner of the wall to her right. She looked up, hearing a door open from somewhere on her right; she listened as footsteps made their way down and stopped in front of her door. The door opened and someone walked in with a lamp-she could only just make out his eyes-red and purple irises. "It's you…" she whispered, wide eyed with shock. "Sorry honey, but I'm not here to rescue you." His voice was full of malice and amusement. "I should have realised that day you showed up at the hospital!" Chii spat. He slapped her hard across the face. "Now listen here-I'm the one who talks, not you." He spat in her face. "I won't give into you, you wretched piece of scum!" Chii growled. "Oh, we'll see about that." He said, standing up and heading back towards the open door. "Boys; do your job." He ordered, walking out of the cell like room.

Three men walked in, each grinning hungrily. One of them pulled the chair from the corner of the room and flung it over to where Chii was sitting. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her onto the chair, tying her to it. "Well boys, what are we gunna do first?" one of them asked. "I dunno, perhaps we should give her a bit of a whippin' first?" one of the other guys suggested. "Now that sounds like an idea." The first guy said. He pulled a black whip from his belt and grasped it firmly in his hand. Chii watched, glaring at them as he lifted his arm in the air for the first lashing. Chii could feel blood running down her leg, but she ignored the pain and continued to glare at them, a fire burning in her eyes full of determination-determination to never give in.

Fai sat on the couch with Syaoran and Sakura holding his head in frustration. "Where could she possibly be!?" Fai said. "I'm not sure-and that's why we're trying to find out." Yuui responded. Little did they know that Sakura was trying to map the location on a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table; Syaoran looked over and watched her as she quickly ran her hand across the page, getting every single location completely correct. "Sakura-what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm trying to figure out her location…has anyone said where she was taken from?" she asked, being completely serious-her mind was set on getting Chii back, and nothing else. Yuui walked over and looked at the map, "I got a call from HQ saying that she was spotted being with a man dressed in black a few streets from Syaoran's house." He answered. "Serene street?" she asked. "No, the one before that." Yuui replied. "Ok, so Crib street?" she verified. "That's the one." Yuui answered. "Alright-we can safely say that she was on her way to visit. She should be here then." Sakura circled an area on the map in red. She was trying to hard not to snap at the memories of those places, and so far she was succeeding. "Are you sure?" Yuui asked, concerned for his cousin. "Trust me." Sakura whispered. Syaoran watched her carefully as she stood up, keeping a close eye on her just in case she fell or snapped. "Let's go…" she said, getting up. "Syaoran you go with Sakura; I'll go with Fai." Yuui said as he headed for the door.

Chii lay on the floor bleeding, glad that her body had gone numb from the cold. She looked up as she heard a door next to her cell open and cries from another unfortunate girl in the evil men's clutches. "Please stop! Let me go!" a female voice came from the other side of the wall. Chii listened as they threw her into the prison and left her there to cry. Chii propped herself up against the wall and called out to her. "Hey-what happened to you?" she asked. "Is someone there?" a soft voice came from the other side of the wall. "I got thrown in here earlier today. Do you know if there are any exits?" She asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not." The girl replied shakily. Chii clenched her fists in frustration. "Don't worry-I'll get you out of here." Chii promised the girl on the other side. "But how? There aren't any secret passage ways or anything here-and none of the authorities know where this place is let alone that people are being kept here." She replied shakily. "What's your name?" Chii asked softly. "Tomoyo…"

**Well hello Tomoyo! Notice how in the chapter it said 'those places'? Seems to be a lot more going on than originally thought… Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Bet ya can't wait for the next chapter hmm? Heheheh. Until next time my lovelies! Review?**


	17. Rescue

**LADIDADIDAAAAAA. Listening to STORM AND FIRE BY YUKI KAJIURA! I love that song :') **

**In this chapter they find people and stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

Sakura sat in the car fiddling with her fingers as they drove to the location that Sakura had said to be the place that Chii was at. She didn't tell her cousins or Syaoran how she knew, and they decided that they shouldn't talk to her about it until she's ready. She looked ahead as she saw the name of the nightclub written in neon letters outside the entrance. "Sakura, do you want to stay back?" Syaoran asked. She shook her head, "I have to go in…I made a promise to someone…" She answered. Syaoran pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine, and then met up with Yuui and Fai. "I'm going to need someone to wait out here for the backup team." Yuui told them. "I'll stay." Syaoran answered. "No, what if Chii needs immediate medical attention?" Yuui pointed out. "Fine. I'll stay." Fai replied-he knew that two agents had to go in, and with one mentally unstable who knows what could happen. "Thanks Fai. Use this to contact any one of us alright?" Yuui said handing Fai a small device. It was a type of phone that had several numbers coded into it; Yuui showed Fai which one to use to contact him directly-the others where for the other agents on his team, even Sakura had a number. Sakura was already heading towards the entrance of the nightclub, and Yuui and Syaoran had to quickly run to catch up with her.

A man was standing at the door checking ID, and he pulled up Sakura for hers. Syaoran gritted his teeth, knowing that she didn't have her ID on her-it was back at the house in her purse. Yuui stepped forward and pulled out his badge. "She's with me-we're here to look for someone." He said showing his ID. "Good luck sir." The man said opening the door to let them through. Sakura stepped through the door first and headed towards the back of the club. Several men stepped in front of her; she neither shrunk back or attacked them, just looked them in the eye. "You should really check the bathrooms boys-don't want any more drug dealing going on." She said, looking at the door behind the men. "What?" one of them asked. "Trust me boys-I'm not the one you should be stopping right now." Sakura smirked. Yuui and Syaoran caught up with her, amazed at how fast she was able to move through the crowd without breaking down. "Yuui, how is it that Sakura doesn't attack anyone here?" Syaoran asked as they moved their way through the large crowds. "It's because she knows that here she is safe because of the people she knows here-she used to patrol this club often." Yuui replied. "Oh, ok then." Syaoran replied.

The boys who were standing in front of Sakura smiled, "Man we haven't seen you in years Sakura-how have you been?" They asked. "Let me just say that I'm glad I'm not where I was." She muttered, still looking at the door behind the men. "So why are you here?" one of them asked. "To get my friend back from one sick arse hole." She answered icily. "If you'll excuse me." She pushed passed them and turned to her left, standing in front of a wall. Yuui and Syaoran caught up moments later and stood behind her, confused. "It's a wall…" Yuui said. "Wrong-the paint doesn't match around the edges here." Sakura said, pointing to a thin line that looked like it had been cracked. "It's still dark green Sakura." Syaoran replied. "Again, wrong. It's a shade of green that is only ever used by a certain person-it has to be made specifically with certain chemicals-in other words, it's not paint at all, but a type of chemical formula made to look like paint. It's toxic when wet, burns the skin upon touch." Sakura looked at them over her shoulder, seeing Syaoran's impressed face and Yuui's smile. "You said it wasn't a wall-explain?" Yuui requested. Sakura slammed her foot into the wall-a concealed door slammed down onto the cold stone floor behind it; Sakura walked into the darkness with Yuui and Syaoran behind her.

They crept through the dark cold corridors that had been hidden to the unknowing eye for who knows how long. Syaoran could hear the screams of a couple of girls echoing down towards them, and he could tell that Sakura was almost at her breaking point. "Sakura-are you alright?" Syaoran whispered. "I'm fine." She lied, her voice soft. She crept around the corner and backed herself up against the walls. Men were coming out of the cells that were down the hall and walked by, not noticing their presence. They waited for them to completely be out of the picture before continuing down to the cells. Memories flooded Sakura's mind as she approached the doors of one of them, looking inside to see a blonde lying on the floor wearing nothing. Blood soaked the floors and her hair-She was still breathing. "Chii!" Sakura hissed. "Who's there…?" she croaked. "It's me, Sakura. I'm here with Syaoran and Yuui." She whispered. "Sakura!" Another girl's voice came from the cell beside Chii's. "Tomoyo! I came back just like I promised." Sakura said, running over to her door. "Please get me out of here I beg you!" Tomoyo pleaded. "I promise we'll get you out of here Tomoyo, that's why we're here." Sakura promised. "How will we get out with them without getting caught?" Syaoran asked. "Didn't think of that." Sakura muttered. Yuui and Syaoran looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. "Chii, can you move?" Sakura asked softly. "Yeah, only just." She replied, shifting into a sitting position. "I need you to unscrew the hinges on the door." Sakura instructed. "How?" Chii asked. Sakura pulled a screw driver out of her coats' pocket and slipped it through the bars of the wooden door. "Did you take that from my place?" Syaoran asked, realising the familiar design of the tool. "Sorry…" she looked away guiltily. "Use the screw driver to loosen the screws-that way I'll be able to knock down the door." Sakura instructed. Syaoran looked at Yuui in confusion, "Won't that make a lot of noise?" he asked. Yuui smiled reassuringly, "You should just trust her; she has an IQ of one hundred and eighty three." He smiled. Syaoran's eyes widened and his jaw dropped just as Sakura kicked the door down. She stopped it from hitting the floor by catching it, and then quietly placed it on the floor. "And extraordinary reflexes." Yuui added. "Chii, are you alright?" Sakura asked. "I should be fine." She replied, holding her side. Yuui and Syaoran noticed the blood on the rags that had been given to her as a blanket; Sakura took off her coat and handed it to Syaoran to have Chii wear. They rushed over to her to give her medical attention immediately-Yuui pulled out his phone and contacted Fai immediately to tell him that Chii was safe but needed medical attention while Sakura helped Tomoyo in the cell next to Chii's. Chii, Yuui and Syaoran looked over as Sakura helped the black haired girl out of her cell, her violet eyes dim. Yuui hated how one of his fellow colleagues had been treated so badly, and he couldn't help out any sooner. "Tomoyo, are you alright?" Yuui asked. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I've been worse…" she replied. "Let's get out of here." Sakura said, handing Tomoyo to Yuui while she figured out a way to get them out of there.

Once again Sakura kept a look out while they quickly made their way through the halls of the prison-like place that was hiding behind the nightclub. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a group of five men stepped out from the darkness. Syaoran and Yuui stiffened while Sakura stood there and stared at them. "It seems that the short haired one has come back for some more fun." one of the men said-his grey eyes pinned on Sakura.

Yuui and Syaoran had never seen something so horrific from the girl in their entire lives.

**Well now! What happened at the end there I wonder? ;) find out in the next amazing chapter of SWEET SACRIFICE. By the way, this isn't the climax :) muehuehue.**

**Review? I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	18. Escape

**I was playing monopoly last night, and I nearly won-that is until my sister was like HELLO HOUSES. And I was like "I hate your guts." I haven't played a game with my family in ages, so it was kind of nice. Mum kept landing on income tax every time she passed go-it was so funny.**

**In this chapter we begin to learn a little more about Sakura and her abilities. Enjoy!**

Her swift movements, sharp kicks and punches to each of the men were so precise, so fast that it was almost a blur. She stood in the middle of a mass of bodies, bleeding on the floor. They weren't dead, but they were severely injured. Syaoran and Yuui had never seen something so horrific from Sakura-she was not someone to mess around with-however something had made her crack. "Let's go." Sakura said, looking up ahead. The other four stayed silent-Chii and Tomoyo seemed to be half drugged, so the boys had to carry them. Sakura looked around the corner, giving the ok for them to continue moving. It didn't take long for them to make their way out of the place that haunted all three of the girls, and make their way out through the night club.

People watched as they made their way through the crowded club and loud music, whispering and gathering around to see what was going on like a pack of hungry vultures. Sakura's head began to spin, just barely making it out of the club. "FBI move it-come on-we don't have all day!" Yuui yelled at all of the bystanders who were standing in the way of the door. Some of them moved immediately while some of the more obnoxious ones stayed in the way attempting to get a peak of what was going on. Sakura shot them a glance and they immediately backed off, allowing them to easily exit the building. They walked out into the darkness of night and found Fai standing with Kurogane and the police force. Ambulances were present and paramedics on alert. Fai looked up, a look of relief and worry on his face as he saw the state of Chii. He ran over to her, "Chii-are you alright!?" he called out to her. "Fai, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all…" Chii said, closing her eyes. Sakura looked into her cousins' eyes, "Don't worry Fai. Syaoran's tended to her minor wounds and helped with her deeper wounds. She'll be fine." Sakura smiled. "Oh thank god." Fai sighed with relief. Tomoyo looked over to see Kurogane standing with a couple of agents, giving them orders to go in and search the place-Satoshi was among them. Sakura saw Satoshi and finally snapped completely from her trance-like state, attitude and posture changing completely. "_I'LL KILL YOU!_" She screamed straight at Satoshi, who looked at her with a look of shock. As Chii had already been placed on a bed, Syaoran handed Tomoyo over to Yuui and rushed over to Sakura who had grabbed Yuui's gun from his pocket. She was about to lift the gun to shoot, but Syaoran was a lot faster to step in front of her view. "Sakura-come with me. It's time to go." Syaoran pulled her away, and Satoshi and several other officers were sent in immediately to gather evidence and check out the crime scene.

Tomoyo wriggled out of Yuui's arms and ran over to Kurogane, tripping occasionally. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, shivering from the cold and crying into his chest. "Kurogane!" she cried his name over and over again, never letting go. "Sir I suggest you accompany her to the hospital." One of the paramedics attending to Tomoyo advised. Fai walked past, "Take her to Sevens Sending Hospital." Fai told them as he walked over to the ambulance Chii was in and got in, also telling the paramedics driving the ambulance his girlfriend was in what hospital to take her to. Kurogane took their advice and got in the ambulance with Tomoyo, accompanying her to the hospital.

Syaoran drove home quickly, helping Sakura out of the car; she had tears falling down her face and her mind was in a state of frenzy. Syaoran got her inside and sat her down after making her a warm drink and setting it in her hands. He placed his hands over hers, calming her. "Sakura, can you look me in the eyes please?" he asked softly. She looked into his soft eyes, crying. "Please-save me from this agony…" she whispered. Syaoran smiled, "I promise I'll always protect you." He replied softly. The growling of Sakura's stomach made her blush and Syaoran laugh. "Guess you would be hungry-after all we haven't eaten dinner." He laughed, walking over to the fridge and pulling leftovers from the dish they had the night before out and placed it in the microwave. He boiled some fresh rice for them to have with their dish with and handed a plate to Sakura once it was ready. She ate slowly as did Syaoran, and found herself looking at the DVD's sitting on a couple of shelves next to the television. "Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked. She nodded, spotting one of her favourite movies. "What would you like to watch then Sakura?" he asked, walking over to the shelves. "I'd kind of like to watch Sherlock Holmes…" she mumbled, looking down. "And so we shall." He smiled, putting the DVD into the DVD player and switching the channel on the TV to AV.

Chii didn't have any life threatening injuries, just a few cuts and broken ribs. She had a fair few bruises around her arms and the wounds from the whips were still quite raw. She was not in any danger of insanity or mental illness-she was far better off than Sakura and Tomoyo. Fai sat by her bedside while she slept, feeling anger and rage towards the ones who had done this to her. Her hand twitched and her eyes fluttered open from her slumber; she smiled as she saw Fai sitting by her. "I never thought I'd be hospitalised in the place I work in." she joked. "It's rather ironic." Fai smiled back, holding her hand. The two sat in silence, both glad to finally be by each other's side once again. "How's Sakura…?" Chii asked, worry filling her eyes. "Syaoran took her home…if he hadn't stepped in when he did, she would have killed Satoshi." Fai murmured. "I can't even begin to imagine the type of torture that that poor girl went through Fai." Chii whispered sadly. "Satoshi definitely has some sort of connection to all of this-but what?" Fai wondered. "I'm not…entirely sure…" Chii looked out her window and up at the moon shining brightly in the dark sky. "What about Tomoyo-is she alright?" the blonde nurse asked. Again, Fai smiled. "It's rather amusing actually-she won't let Kurogane leave her side. She follows him absolutely everywhere-even to the bathroom…" he laughed. Chii laughed as well. "That's actually pretty adorable." She giggled. Her smile faded, remembering the sound and look of Tomoyo's eyes and voice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Fai said, knowing exactly what was running through Chii's head. "I think I'd like to talk to someone about it…" she murmured.

Once again, Sakura slept in Syaoran's bed with him, not wishing to leave his side. They were lying next to each other, looking up at the roof. "Yuui told me you have an IQ of one hundred and eighty three." Syaoran said, plucking a topic from the blue. "Actually it's one hundred and eighty five." She corrected with a smile. "So how was your schooling?" Syaoran asked, curious. "By the time I was ten I was in high school-no one picked on me because I always outsmarted them. It was pretty funny actually-one time I had one of the girls from the top of one of the other classes walk up to me and attempt to give me a formula for science-I was completing year seven at the time. She handed the piece of paper that she'd written on it to me, so I opened it up and read it. It was completely fake because of all of the errors she'd made while writing it, and I pretty much explained to her that it would be more believable if she'd done certain things a certain way. She never spoke to me again after that, and a fair few of the guys actually started speaking to me after that." Sakura smiled at the memory. "So did you ever get bullied?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, but I honestly couldn't care less. I had close friends that I could stick with-Tomoyo was one of them." Sakura smiled. "That's an amazing gift you have Sakura." Syaoran smiled, still looking at the roof in the dark. "It was really funny when I played a prank on one of the teacher's once-one of my favourite teachers too, so I didn't get in that much trouble. Basically I hacked into his computer and left a meme open on his page-I'd made it just for him too, and it was all in scientific equations. It took him three months to finally figure out what it said." Sakura looked at him with a smile. "What did it say?" Syaoran asked. "I can't really say-it was quite a while ago." She replied. "You sound like you really enjoyed yourself." Syaoran smiled. "I finished school at fifteen/sixteen and went straight to university to study law and forensics. I did a course on profiling as well and by twenty I was in the field among the highest of them all." Sakura laughed. "If you don't mind me asking-what made you want to be an agent?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure…I think it started when I witnessed the murder of my brother and father. The killer's caught and all, but I wanted to really know why some of them kill-what's happening inside their heads." She replied. "You're a good person Sakura." Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you Syaoran…" she smiled warmly. A smile that warmed the heart was a smile that should never be taken from anyone. Syaoran had realised that after he met Sakura and got to know her as a person, not as a patient. Her smile had been wiped from her face in the past-an unforgivable crime that could never be forgotten. These were Syaoran's true feelings for the girl lying beside him.

**Well, we've learnt a little more about little miss genius! I actually wanted to make it a little more interesting to have Sakura as the genius instead of Fai or Syaoran or whatever, so I was like LET'S MAKE THE PSYCHO A GENIUS. Because you know, I'm just so freaking awesome. **

**So, the ending also reveals a little more about Syaoran's feelings-does he love her-or doesn't he? Is what he told Chii in the earlier chapters a lie? Guess we'll find out soon ;) I'd like to know your opinions too!**

**Review?**


	19. Healing Wounds

**Sometimes while I'm working on the registers at coles I just want to smash little children out the window. I really fucking hate it when they decide to sit in the middle of the bagging area and pule the receipt paper from the printer and squeeze my sponge dry of the water SO THAT I CAN'T SEPARATE THE BAGS AND COUNT MONEY. Omfg. And all the mum says is "Oh yeah, just put the bags on the table behind you." Um. Well. Hm. You know, if there was someone on the register behind me, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT. People these days ;-; sorry for the rant :P**

**In this chapter you start to find out about some of the things that happened to Chii while she was captured. You receive a bit of an idea of how much Tomoyo had suffered and Fai's view on the situation. Sakura begins to show a little more of her true personality and feelings.**

**ON WITH THE…story?**

Fai sat beside the sleeping blonde nurse, unable to believe what she'd told him. He had never heard of something so sickening, so completely cruel practiced on girls between the ages of twenty and twenty five-the differences in the types of torture and tools used on only girls. He was amazed that Chii was still able to trust him and the other men around her after enduring such abuse-his blood boiled at the thought of anyone touching his girlfriend in an unfriendly manor. What Chii had revealed to him made him feel sick right down the core.

_-Flashback-_

_Chii took in a deep breath, trying to find the right words to start with. "I woke up in a dark cell-it was cold and felt sort of damp in some places. I'd looked around myself to see if there were any sort of windows or openings, but I found none-there was a small crack in the wall that I could use to see into the cell beside me however-but apart from that, there was nothing. I hadn't realised that I'd been stripped of my clothing-I was wearing my bra and underwear. That was it." Her voice was quiet, and just thinking about what had happened made her shudder. Fai looked at her sadly, a small amount of guilt appearing in his sapphire blue irises. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "It's not your fault Fai-don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to me. It could have been anyone. I'm here now, and I _will_ help with the investigation-no matter what." Determination filled the young woman's eyes. "Chii…" Fai whispered, taking her hands into his. She continued with her story. "I heard footsteps come down a hallway or something and someone opened my door. I don't remember his face very well now-but I know that it was someone I knew…we spoke for a bit-I think we were arguing about something…he called in some men and they forced me into a chair after debating what they were going to do with me…I was tied to it with what I think may have been rope…next thing I see are whips cutting through my flesh-they focused mostly on my back…I could feel the blood leaking from my wounds, but I knew they weren't too serious. I had faith Fai-faith that you would get me help." Chii's eyes reflected love and impenetrable trust towards her lover. "I'm sorry Chii, I'm so sorry." Tears fell down Fai's cheeks. He wished he was the one that had been hurt, not Chii. "I remember later on waking up and feeling pain all over my body-my head was fuzzy-I'd been drugged I think. I heard someone crying and begging for mercy as the poor girl was forced down into the cell-that was when I'd first spoken with Tomoyo. Who knows how long she'd been enduring their hell-the uses of torture and being raped every morning, day and night? It's a nightmare that we lived through over and over again." Tears fell down Chii's face as she spoke of her rape. "They carved words into my flesh Fai-they carved words into my body while they repeatedly beat and raped me over and over again until I bled." Fai turned pale upon hearing the words beat, carved words and rape. It made him feel disgusted and sick. "What kind of bastard would do such a thing?" he asked, voice shaking. "I swear, I will try to remember the face of that man for all of the girls that had and have to endure the endless torture." Chii vowed. "Don't hurt yourself trying to remember." Fai whispered. "I don't want to talk about the rest yet…" Chii whispered, pulling Fai close to her. "You don't have to. There's a time and place for everything sweetheart." Fai answered, wrapping his arms around her body. _

_-End Flashback-_

Chii shifted in her sleep, mumbling something strange about peeled potatoes and onions. Fai smiled, but as thoughts consumed his mind once again his smile faded to a deep sadness. He'd wished that he'd gone with her, and also to check up on his only cousin that was so dear to himself and Yuui. The words rape and torture wouldn't leave his mind, and he couldn't bare it-he didn't know how to deal with the grief of his girlfriend, and his own grief and guilt of not being able to protect her from those men. "Chii, I'm so sorry…" he whispered to the sleeping girl, tears running down his face.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was clinging to Kurogane like a child to its mother, never once letting him out of her sight. Between herself and Chii, Tomoyo's injuries both internally and externally were the worst. The damage to her mental state was minor compared to Sakura-Syaoran had taken care of the two of them with Sakura sitting in Tomoyo's room for a little while and then going to see Chii. She seemed to have grown used to the doctors and nurses in the hospital walking around her as she trusted the people working in her cousin's hospital were reliable-a big sign that Sakura was recovering.

Tomoyo had been sketching a landscape when Sakura walked in wearing a nice light pink dress with full length sleeves-white lace had been sewn around the neckline and around the edges of the sleeves and felt soft against the skin, not itchy like some of the other laces that could be bought and used on other garments. "You look pretty today Sakura." Tomoyo smiled, greeting her friend. "Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura smiled, hugging her friend. "How are you feeling…?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend with worried eyes. "Don't worry Sakura; they say I'll be fine!" Tomoyo smiled brightly. "That's good…" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo's smile had faded as she herself remembered the vile tortures she had endured-the drugs, beatings and rape. She had not told anyone, not even Kurogane what had happened; she couldn't. What Tomoyo didn't know was that Sakura's feelings of trust had grown with others around her. "What are you sketching?" Sakura asked curiously, peeking round to see the picture; the scenery was quite dark compared to her usual floral and bright scenes from her previous paintings and drawings. "It's so dark…" Sakura whispered. "I haven't finished it yet…" Tomoyo murmured, adding a few strokes of her pencil to the wings of the girl in her picture. "Is Chii alright?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Chii's going to be fine-she doesn't have many wounds." Sakura replied. "I see…that's good then …" Tomoyo placed her sketching pad down on her lap, unable to get the pain and aching from her entire body out of her memories. She felt the need to tell somebody-somebody she trusted. "I better go…Syaoran might want me to go home with Yuui…" she answered. Tomoyo looked at her quizzically. "You aren't living with Fai or Yuui?" she asked. "I don't quite understand it myself either, but I'm living with Syaoran at the moment. I trust him-I also have Kurogane or Yuui with me at all times so it's alright." Sakura smiled-Tomoyo noticed her shattered emotions through that one smile, and hoped that one day, perhaps, Sakura's smile would be whole. "Have fun then." Tomoyo smiled, waving at her friend as she left.

Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door and stood up, opening it to see Sakura and Yuui standing there. "Sakura? Is there anything wrong?" Syaoran asked, stepping to the side for the young lady and the officer. "Not really, I was just wondering how you were going with everything?" she asked. "I'm only treating Chii and Tomoyo on Fai's orders. It could be a little while before they're discharged so I'm going to have to come in frequently-Sorry to be a bother Yuui." Syaoran apologised. Yuui smiled, "No problem here." He replied. Sakura felt a little down about not having him around; "Do you know what times you'll be home…?" she asked softly. Syaoran smiled. "I'll be home in time for dinner-promise." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled, "Ok!" she answered cheerfully.

**I'm leaving it off here at the moment because otherwise I'll run out of idea's for the next chapter. I'm actually so freaking tired that I can't keep my eyes open-omg. THIS CHAPTER WAS MEANT TO BE UP LAST NIGHT. BUT NO, I HAD TO PLAY MONOPOLY AND FALL ASLEEP PLAYING THAT. URGHH.**

**Anyway, review?**


	20. The Moon

**In this chapter you find out SOME of what is probably contributing to Sakura being a psycho. Syaoran also begins to become concerned as Sakura's fingers and hands have various cuts on them and Tomoyo speaks to Kurogane.**

**Man. I am soooo tired. GOOD NIGHT. I LOVE YOU. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Hey I'm so tired I nearly wrote "don't forget to brew."**

**Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since the incident of Chii's kidnapping and the blonde nurse had been discharged and was back at work a few days later, bright and happy as usual. She was back to her usual self unlike Tomoyo who was still clinging to Kurogane as if she would be taken away at any point-similar sort of behaviour to Sakura when she was first admitted. The only difference was that Tomoyo was not violent, however she did not talk to any of the other nurses and doctors unless it was Kurogane, Chii or Syaoran. Yuui and Fai were the other two that she would talk to, but she hardly saw them as Yuui was nearly always with Sakura during the day as Syaoran worked all day shifts instead of his usual rather long fourteen hour shifts.

During the past few weeks Syaoran had grown worried about Sakura as each time he had come home she had bandages and small cuts all over her hands. Yuui had told him that there was nothing to be worried about, but lately the number of cuts had been increasing. He confronted Yuui about it as soon as he got home from his shift. "Yuui, what is she doing!?" he demanded. Yuui looked at Syaoran, "If she wishes to tell you, then she shall." He answered simply. Syaoran sighed in defeat and walked through to the lounge room where Sakura was sitting playing Crash Bandicoot Two; she was up to the second level and was playing the level 'Bear It' where you rode a polar bear through the level-so far it was her favourite level and some of the things that had caused her to lose a life in the game had made her laugh hysterically. She'd jumped over a hole in the ice and landed face first into a pole-she broke out in a fit of laughter as Syaoran walked in, watching her play the game on the large fifty inch screen TV. The days had gotten warmer recently, so he looked over to see Sakura dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and a white singlet. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he placed his bags down by the kitchen bench. "Yep." She replied, accidentally dying by jumping into one of the killer whales that jump out of the water. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" he asked, checking the time on the clock: it was six thirty p.m. Sakura thought for a moment, "I'm not bothered. Make whatever you feel like." She replied, refocusing on her game. "Alright." He replied.

He defrosted chicken and pulled out some sort of crispy chicken sachet, smells drifting around the kitchen and lounge room. Yuui had left a few moments ago, completely aware that Syaoran would be able to look after Sakura. Syaoran looked up as Sakura walked in looking rather happy and amused. "Stopped playing?" he asked her. "I was wondering if you'd like to play with me after dinner." She answered. "Crash Bandicoot?" Syaoran questioned. "Yeah…I thought it would be nice." Sakura mumbled. "Isn't it a one player game?" He asked. "Doesn't mean we can't play it together…" Sakura muttered, looking away. Syaoran smiled, finding her adorable. "Of course I will." He replied, amused by her irritation.

Dinner was quiet, and Sakura seemed to have something running through her head as she fiddled with her fork. "Sakura, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked, beginning to become worried as he watched her bandaged fingers twirling the silverware. She looked up as he heard him place his knife and fork down on his plate. "I was just remembering something…" she murmured. "If you want to talk…" he began, his voice soft. "I'll be fine." She answered.

Tomoyo sat in her bed staring blankly out the window up at the moon. Kurogane sat by her reading the newspaper and turned the page. "When I was taken I was drugged." She began, still staring up at the moon. "What?" he asked, looking up immediately. "I woke up in a cell, and could hear Sakura's screams next to mine. Everything was cold and dark." She murmured. Kurogane looked at her concerned. "Before I knew it that man had come in to see me…he said a few things and then I was whipped and raped. It went on for hours." She continued. Kurogane began to wonder just how much horror and pain the girl he'd cared about so much had gone through. "That was the torture that I'd gone through for several days. After that however, when I was conscious once again, I found myself in a room full of chains covered in dry blood and hand cuffs on the ends of them. They made us dance while our hands were tied above our heads." Kurogane noticed tears running down her face. "Sometimes…they'd make some of the other girls and I…take each other…and sometimes they'd experiment on us with drugs…" She murmured, voice growing hoarse. "Sometimes they'd make us watch it all-for me, the worst of it all was watching the type of drugs, torture and rape that she went through. She was the worst." Tomoyo had begun crying. "Tomoyo, can you remember what type of drugs they were?" Kurogane asked. "Some sedated us. Others caused hallucinations. Strong hallucinations sometimes." She replied softly. "What about Sakura?" Kurogane asked, beginning to become concerned. "That man was the only one that would ever visit her on a daily basis. Each time you would hear screams from her, begging for help and to be released from her torture. He'd murmur things. I don't know the full extent…" she whispered.

Syaoran lay in his bed, Sakura by his side-she'd grown used to sleeping in the same room as him, felt comfortable staying with him-felt protected. "Syaoran, are you awake?" Sakura whispered. "Yeah. Can't sleep?" he inquired. "I guess you could say that." Sakura whispered back. Syaoran smiled in the dark. "You know, I noticed that you haven't been having as many nightmares later." Syaoran murmured. " "That's because you're beside me." Sakura replied softly. Syaoran felt himself blush a little. "Um…Tomorrow night, I kind of have a surprise for you…so could you text me when you're coming home?" Sakura asked. Syaoran wondered what had brought such a topic up, and wondered what she meant by 'surprise'. "Sure." He replied. Sakura smiled, knowing that he'd keep his word. "By the way Sakura…what's with your fingers?" he asked. "Nothing; why?" Sakura asked innocently. "Because I'm worried." Syaoran whispered. "Trust me, I'm fine!" she replied, rolling over and hugging him. He automatically wrapped his around her, and they stayed like that for a few moments before Sakura realised what they were doing. "Sakura I am so sorry!" Syaoran apologised. Sakura smiled at him, "I trust you."

**Ugh. I'm tired. Review?**


	21. Thank You

**You know, I really wish my neurologist would stop putting me on crazy medications as they just make me pass out and sleep all bloody day. I am reaaaaaallly tired. So, basically, sorry this wasn't up sooner! Do enjoy!**

**In this chapter Sakura gets a little present from Syaoran and bits and pieces are thrown about blah blah blah. Possibility of a bit of romantic rivalry between nurses and Sakura maybe?**

Sakura sliced the carrots carefully as she had been instructed by Yuui, not once cutting herself. "For a genius, you really suck at cooking." Yuui pointed out. Sakura smiled goofily, "No one's perfect." She answered. "I cut the capsicum right?" she double checked, picking up the half capsicum. "Thinly sliced." He repeated. "Alright." She said with determination, being careful with her cutting. "Good. Now the broccoli." Yuui instructed. "Wow, aren't you demanding." Sakura muttered sarcastically, moving on to cutting the tree like vegetable. Her cuts were very precise, not chunky the way they were a few weeks ago. "You've improved." Yuui laughed. "I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not." Sakura muttered. "You've changed…" Yuui said, looking at her with worried eyes. Sakura looked at her cousin, "What do you mean?" she asked. Yuui sighed. "Ever since your brother and parents died, you always kept yourself distant from others apart from myself and Fai, excluding Tomoyo who had always been your best friend." He answered. "I'd forgotten what friendship was like during those five years, until Tomoyo ended up in that hell hole. Tell me, do you know what it's like to be betrayed?" Sakura asked, placing down the knife on the chopping board. "It depends on what you mean." Yuui replied. "Have you ever been betrayed by someone whom you loved so dearly that you would go anywhere they asked you, trusted them so much that you felt that nothing could break that bond?" she reworded the question. Suddenly Yuui had an idea on what happened-he didn't know exactly who, but he knew that someone had betrayed her trust that she had so carefully placed with them, however he did have someone in mind. "Sakura…what happened to you…?" Yuui whispered, trying to reach out to his cousin. "I've become afraid of people Yuui, afraid to trust them. I fear…I may have fallen in love with Syaoran though…" something else clicked in his mind. "Ah, now I see-you want to cook for him, don't you?" he smirked. Sakura turned bright red and looked away. "Oh shut up." She muttered.

Chii leaned against the door frame with the phone held to her ear by her right hand; she was talking to her sister, Freya. _"Are you alright? I mean, it must have been dreadful! And Tomoyo-what about her?" _Chii's twin could have gone on and on if Chii hadn't answered. "I'm fine Freya; just a few scratches and such that should disappear over time. Tomoyo was worse-she had psychological damage as well. The doctors say that she will recover though." Chii replied cheerfully. "_Oh thank god." _Freya sighed with relief. Chii smiled at her worried sister, imagining what she was up to on the other end of the phone line. "So how is everything going down your end of the line hun?" Chii asked. _"The doctor says everything's healthy and there shouldn't be anything to worry about, so I'm pretty happy about that." _Freya replied cheerfully. Chii laughed, "That's great, just make sure not to strain yourself alright?" she told her sister. _"Like you can talk." _Freya laughed. Fai walked in hearing the voice of Chii but no one else, and realised she was on the phone. He smiled and walked over to hug her from behind, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist. "Thanks Freya, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Chii replied to her sister, ending their conversation and hanging up. "How's your dear sister?" Fai asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "She is very well Fai." Chii snuggled into his chest after turning herself around. "Yuui called me earlier." Fai murmured. "Oh, and what did he want to talk about?" Chii asked curiously. "He wanted us to come over and see Sakura." He replied, kissing her neck. "Ok then-what time?" Chii inquired. "Now." Fai smiled into her neck.

Sakura jumped at the sound of the knocking on the door, cutting herself with the knife in her hand; luckily it was only small and would heal without any scarring. Yuui had answered the door to let Chii and Fai in; Chii happily skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen to see what Sakura was up to, and noticed the small cut on one of her knuckles. "What happened!?" Chii asked, immediately seeking the first aid kit that Syaoran always kept in the medicine cupboard. "I sort of jumped when you knocked on the door and kind of cut myself with the knife…" Sakura said, staring at the bleeding wound. "Don't just stare at it! Clean it and dry it!" Chii instructed. Sakura walked over to the sink and ran her hand over the bleeding wound and dried it carefully as Chii came back with a small box. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran's first aid kit." Chii replied, pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around Sakura's hand, covering the wound. "Thanks Chii…" Sakura murmured. Chii looked at her sternly, "You have trust issues don't you?" Chii brought up. Sakura looked shocked. "How could you tell?" Sakura asked. "It's really not that hard-you keep yourself distant from everyone, even your own two cousins, but what I don't understand is why you don't keep yourself distant from Syaoran." Chii looked into Sakura's deep green emerald eyes full of sorrow. "I don't want you to die because of me…but something pulls me towards Syaoran, something I can't explain. I fear that I may have fallen in love with him…" she whispered, tears falling down her face. Chii's face softened. "I see now. You need to tell him about what happened, Sakura. Otherwise you'll never regain the ability to love and trust again. I swear I will never betray you, and all I want to do is help you. I promise-_we will stop that bastard_." Chii's face showed determination and faith in Sakura-faith that the poor girl would return to being herself. "Believe in the future, and use the mistakes from the past to aid you." Sakura murmured. Chii smiled at the brunette, "We won't betray you, I can tell you that because we all care deeply for you, as we do for one another." Chii pulled the girl into her arms, giving her a friendly hug. "Thank you, Chii." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran packed his things together, having finished his shift for the day. Tomoyo was recovering fast, and from what he had heard from Kurogane, Sakura had taken the worst of the torture; apparently it was a miracle that she had even survived the amount of torture and rape she had been forced to endure. Yuuko, one of the doctors of the famous hospital, knocked on his open door. He looked up, "Yuuko…" he murmured. "How's the young girl you've been treating for the last couple months?" She asked, leaning against the door. Syaoran sighed softly. "She's doing a lot better than in the beginning. However I'm definitely wondering about what happened in her past, what happened to cause her mind to shatter." Syaoran remembered the amount of fear, sadness and anguish that always filled her eyes whenever saw someone. Something had convinced her that everyone around her was her enemy, but somewhere inside her she knew that wasn't true. "Just remember these words Syaoran: her past will either break her, or it will make her stronger." Yuuko smiled, leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts. "Sakura…how can I help you…?" he asked himself aloud. He stood for a few minutes allowing his thoughts to wonder, and then pulled himself together; he picked up his bags and brief case, locking the door to his office and leaving the hospital after signing out. He waved to a couple of the nurses who were looking at him with flirtatious smiles, but he ignored the flirting and just simply smiled as he walked out the door.

Sakura set up the table quickly, knowing that Syaoran would be home soon; she placed the placemats on the table as well as the forks after the table cloth had been appropriately placed over the wooden table. She told Yuui not to help her with any of the preparations, and told him that if he tried she'd tell everyone about what happened when they were younger to shut him up. Fai and Chii had already disappeared off to their own residence by then, leaving Sakura with Yuui keeping an eye on her. "He's pulled up the driveway Sakura." Yuui announced. "Ok." She replied setting up plates on the bench. Yuui disappeared down the hall to open the door for Syaoran, who was holding a little bundle. "What's that?" Yuui asked, "It's a small kitten that I found on the way home; the poor thing was nearly hit by a car." Syaoran whispered. Yuui smiled. "So you bought it home for Sakura?" he inquired. "I thought it would be nice to have a companion other than a person in the house, someone she could play with." Syaoran replied. "Guess you both have surprises for one another. See you tomorrow." Yuui stepped outside into the dark and walked over to his car while Syaoran shut the door behind himself and walked down the hall to the kitchen, wondering what he could smell.

Sakura was standing in the kitchen with her hands held behind her back, wearing a simple summer dress in a dark shade of green, the skirt stopping just above her knees. The sleeves draped off her shoulders while thin straps kept the top half of her dress in place. She wore no jewellery except for a silver anklet and there was no need for shoes. She herself looked beautiful. "You look beautiful." He smiled, placing down his bags and cases in the lounge room across from the kitchen. Carefully, he carried the small bundle over to Sakura who was blushing at the compliment she'd just received from Syaoran. She knew she could trust him with anything-his protective gaze as he looked at her and his warm arms told her everything she needed to know about him. He unwrapped the bundle, revealing a small grey tabby kitten-it was small enough to curl up in both of Sakura's hands, and its eyes . Its fur was soft as Sakura pet it softly with the back of her finger. "It's so cute…" Sakura whispered. The little kitten opened its eyes, revealing large blue curious eyes-the tiny fur ball Sakura, an immediate bond forming between them. "Would you like to keep it?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura turned her head, a faint blush crossing her cheeks again as she nodded her head. They fed the small kitten before eating dinner, giving the small kitten a soft bed to sleep on. Syaoran walked into the kitchen again, noticing the table set up in a delicate manner. "What's the special occasion?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me lately; I know I'm a difficult case at times and I wanted to show you my appreciation for you by cooking something…You see, despite being a genius, I can't actually cook very well…so I can only hope that you enjoy it…I had Yuui teach me…" she turned bright red, looking straight down at her feet. Syaoran finally understood the bandages around her fingers and smiled, "Thank you."

**All done! Review? Bleh, KITTEH SO ADORABLENESS. UUUUURGH. **


	22. Opening Up

**So even though I stayed home all day AGAIN I couldn't work…I collapsed twice today….new record! **

**Sakura begins to reveal some of her past to Syaoran and Rika turns up again. Looks like things will be fun. **

**Enjoy!**

Sakura played with the small tabby kitten while Syaoran sat on the couch watching, amused with the amount of wonder Sakura was showing towards the baby cat. The kitten clung onto her hand as she tickled it, laughing as it began to purr. "Thought of a name yet?" Syaoran asked softly, amused by Sakura and the small kitten. "Hmm, I think I'll name it Tabby." She replied, still playing with the kitten. "Suits the adorable fluff ball too." Syaoran answered laughing. The kitten ran away from Sakura and curled up on the couch next to Syaoran. "How…How was dinner…?" Sakura asked Syaoran, still sitting on the plush carpet that was a dark shade of emerald green. "It was lovely, thank you." Syaoran replied with a soft smile. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Sakura broke the silence. "Syaoran…you said you'd protect me…right?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her, the moon glowing in the sky and down onto her features. "Always." He answered. "You'd help me if I was about to kill someone?" she asked, her eyes full of sadness. "I'll make sure that nothing like that happens." He answered. "Can you trust me…?" she asked quietly. Syaoran smiled and walked over to her side, placing his hand on her head in a comforting way. "I've always trusted you, which is why I'm always here for you." Syaoran replied. "If I told you about what happened to me during those five years, would you still care for me?" she asked, looking into his warm amber eyes. "Of course I would, nothing will change our friendship because of something that happened in the past…why-what happened?" Syaoran began to wonder about how much damage had been caused to her-the same thought that had been running continuously through his mind since she had been admitted to the hospital. She took in a deep breath, and could feel the kitten curl up on her lap. "In the past…before I disappeared…I worked with the FBI as an agent…and I was in the highest division along with Tomoyo, Kurogane, Yuui and…" her face began to turn pale before saying the name. "Satoshi." She choked on the name like it was some sort of vile tasting food or object. She continued on softly, petting the kitten that had fallen asleep on her lap. "Satoshi and I-we'd started a relationship, and I'd put all of my trust and love into his hands-I gave him everything. He used to mean so much to me…but then…but then…" tears fell down Sakura's face as she spoke. Syaoran held both of her hands softly, never once letting go. "Sakura, it's all right. How long had you been dating him?" Syaoran asked softly, looking at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. "I'd started in my teens, so maybe about a year and a half perhaps? I can't remember anymore…" she answered. "It's ok, you don't have to remember…" he whispered. "I want to tell you Syaoran, I'll be alright…" she replied, even though she had tears running down her face and she looked shocking. "As you wish." He smiled softly, eyes full of comfort for the girl in front of him. "Satoshi and I were on a date for my twentieth when he pulled me into an alleyway-it was night time-he said something about there being this antique jewellery shop in that alley, so thinking that he would protect me while we walked together and I protect him, I followed him. That night... Someone came up behind me and put a bag over my head-I remember the look on that _disgusting mans' face_." She hissed with the last few words. "I felt a blade to my neck, and so I followed their instructions; they pushed me around a bit until we got into what I think was a car. I struggled a bit, trying to break from my bonds until I heard his voice and his lips trace across my collar bone. Satoshi was the one holding the gun to my body." She cried. He pulled her close to him-pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest, continuing on with her story. "After that, I was thrown into a cell of some sort. I'd been isolated from everyone, and any source of sunlight. The only thing I remember Satoshi saying to his men was 'she's the special one' before I was taken away. I still tried to get away from them, but once they threw me into the cell they had what they liked to call fun with me. They didn't care how much it hurt, or how the amount of pain I was feeling at the time or how it would affect me the next day. They saw me as a toy." She whispered. "Every morning I dreaded waking up; they did numerous things to me, I was transferred to numerous places, and every day I pleaded for someone to take me away from that hell. I was raped over and over again, tortured in several different ways, I was even forced to watch the deaths of one of the girls I had grown close with." Sakura whispered. Syaoran rubbed her back, comforting the girl in his arms. "You don't have to tell me any more than you already have, wait until you're ready Sakura. I told you before that I am always here with, and for you." Syaoran brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, and for the first time since he'd met her, he'd seen genuine love and affection-towards him. _I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing-I mean, she is my patient…_ he thought to himself. "We should really go to bed…" he said, looking up at the clock. "Ok…" she murmured, standing up and walking into her room which she still wasn't sleeping in-she'd made it a habit to stay in Syaoran's instead as she felt safer when he was beside her.

Chii had finally gotten Sakura some pyjamas, and the brunette pulled out one of her cotton night gowns that was about knee length and had ribbon as a decoration sewn around just underneath the bust line. Syaoran had allowed her to keep the shirt she'd been sleeping in, telling her he didn't really wear it anyway. While Syaoran sat on his bed he pulled out his phone and noticed he had four missed calls from Rika and a text from Fai. He ignored the calls from Rika and the texts telling him he had voicemail messages, and opened the one from Fai.

_Hey man how's my cousin? Still alive and kicking? Lol_

Syaoran shook his head at the text and began typing his reply.

_Sakura is well. Found a lost kitten today and bought it home for her-she seems to love it. Has she spoken at all to you about what happened when she'd gone missing? Also, obviously I'm alive._

He pressed send and sent the text to Fai before listening to the ongoing voice mail messages from Rika.

"_Syaoran why aren't you answering my calls? Is it because of that girl? Call me back!"_

"_Why haven't you called me yet!? You can't ignore me forever you know-tell me why you aren't talking to me!"_

"_I swear if that bitch is stopping you from calling me then I will storm over there and make sure she's brought back to reality!"_

"_FINE. Do what you want!"_

Syaoran gripped his phone tightly as he listened to the messages left by Rika. Snapped back to reality? Rika had no idea what was happening. If anyone needed to be snapped back to reality it was Rika. Sakura walked in just as his phone went off to alert him that he'd received a text. It was once again, Fai.

_What's its name? And no, she hasn't. Oh, I was wondering if maybe I could drop by quickly in the morning. That cool? And darn, I was really hoping you were a zombie you know? Lol._

Syaoran didn't realise that Sakura was kneeling on the bed behind him until he felt a pillow to the back of his head. He turned around to see Sakura laughing while holding one of the pillows. He quickly sent a reply of "Yeah alright, see you tomorrow. What?" and grabbed his own pillow, holding it up as a shield. She went to hit him with the pillow in her hands again, laughing uncontrollably as he hit her back. The two rolled around the bed hitting each other with pillows for at least two hours when the doorbell rang. Syaoran looked at Sakura who looked a little frightened, so, grabbing her hand he went and answered the door. Standing before him was Rika dressed in jeans and a corset. "She's still here?" Rika said, as if she expected Sakura to have already left. "For protection, yes." Syaoran replied. Rika rolled her eyes. "You don't expect me to buy that sort of shit do you? I mean, why can't she be _'protected'_ at her house?" Rika replied rudely. Syaoran's eyebrow twitched and he turned his head to Sakura, "go to the room and stay there-this is something I need to get straight with her alright. I promise I'll be there soon." He whispered to her. She headed for Syaoran's room and looked back, making sure that Rika wasn't watching as she entered the room.

"For starters, Sakura can't be kept at her place because her team has already deduced that the killer or kidnapper or whatever knows where she and all of the other victims live or lived. So they had to hide her some place safe and I volunteered to do so."

"Syaoran, you know what your mum would do if she-

"Rika, my mother is dead! And I know what she wants for me is to be happy because I spoke to her shortly before she passed away. So don't try to tell me what my mother wants from me." He said coldly.

"What is so special about that girl that you won't even speak to me!?" Rika hissed at him.

That was when Syaoran finally snapped. He slapped her.

"Get over yourself Rika. There never was, and never will be what you are looking for from me. Don't make Sakura into some sort of monster when you hardly know her. Go home." He shut the door and locked it, making sure Rika left before walking back down to his own room to find Sakura sitting on it looking a little guilty. "You had that fight because of me right?" Sakura murmured. "No…I distanced myself from her years ago, but she still hoped that one day she'd be by my side." Syaoran answered, slipping underneath the dark green covers of the bed. Sakura rolled onto her side to face him. "Why…?" she asked. "Do you remember going through high school?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, although I was the youngest student they'd ever had." Sakura replied. "Well, she was part of what everyone would call the 'popular' group or whatever. They were also the group who did all of the most stupid things in the school. I was pretty popular too, and she always had her eyes on me, trying to impress me and such-even when we were in our primary years and early years of High School. She didn't care about others, just her looks. She'd push people around to get what she wanted. Everyone basically expected the two of us to get together, but every time she'd ask, I'd decline politely." He answered. "I see now." Sakura smiled, and her hand found its way to his hand, fitting perfectly like a key to a lock.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. WOW I'M TIRED. Review? I haven't had reviews lately. Why do you do this to me? ;_; come on….!**


	23. Fai's Mischief

**Thirty fucking degrees. SERIOUSLY? I HATE SUMMER WITH A PASSION FOR MASHIN'. Mashing ice and lying in it that is. **

**In this chapter Fai and Syaoran have a little talk about Sakura. Fai's trying to get the two together as is Chii. What sort of mischief will this cause in the game of Chess?**

**Enjoy!**

Fai knocked on Syaoran's door the next morning three times before receiving an answer from one of the residents of the house, most likely being Syaoran. Syaoran opened the door and remembered the texts from the night before, "Morning." Fai smiled cheerfully. Syaoran rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned as he stepped to the side to let the blonde inside, "Mm." he grunted as a reply before shutting the door.

They sat in the lounge room with cups of coffee while Sakura continued to sleep peacefully in Syaoran's bed. "So why did you want to come over?" Syaoran asked, looking at Fai. "I wanted to talk to you about Sakura…" the blonde answered. "Fire away." Syaoran yawned and then took a sip of his coffee. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Fai stated, looking straight at Syaoran. Syaoran spat his coffee everywhere upon hearing the words, completely taken by surprise. "Dammit Fai now look what you've done! You've made me mess up my lounge room!" Syaoran replied loud but also quiet enough for him not to wake Sakura. "Have fun cleaning it then and don't dodge my question." Fai had a scary smile on his face as Syaoran look over at him while grabbing a cloth. Syaoran sighed in defeat, "Yeah you got me on that one, but even so-haven't I told you that or was I just talking to myself?" Syaoran answered, cleaning up the mess. "Bit of both." Fai replied. Syaoran quickly finished cleaning and threw the cloth in the sink and left it there for the moment. He sat back down on the couch with Fai and continued their conversation. "Indeed I have found myself falling for her a little more each day…but it would be unprofessional for a doctor to be dating one of their patients." Syaoran sighed, looking at the ceiling. Fai smiled, "Just keep it secret from everyone at the hospital-Chii and I have been quite successful with doing that." The blonde smirked. "I can't believe that you of all people around the hospital are encouraging me to have a relationship with one of my patients." Syaoran smiled. Fai flicked his eyes to the corner of both of his eyes, noticing movement. He couldn't see anything and Syaoran hadn't noticed anything, so he acted natural and ignored it, knowing exactly what he'd seen. "When it comes to relationships, I don't think you should think about the whole doctor patient or doctor nurse thing, just think of them as a person. You've gotten to know my cousin pretty well over these past few months right?" Fai said. "Yes…she's a lovely girl…" Syaoran murmured. "Then do what you think is best for the both of you-oh. And take care of her for me please." Fai put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, leaving a letter of approved leave on Syaoran's bench. "I never applied for this." Syaoran said, picking up the letter. "Think of it as…a small gift for yourself and Sakura." Fai winked before closing the door behind him. The kitten came running out of Syaoran's room and began circling Syaoran's feet, meowing at him demanding food. He looked in the fridge and found a half opened can of sardines and put the two pieces of fish into a little bowl for the kitten along with some kitten milk in the other and water in another. He walked out of the laundry just as Sakura walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes, hair messy from sleeping. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders-Syaoran realised she was still mostly asleep. He felt his phone vibrate-it was a text from his blonde friend Fai:

_If you didn't notice before, if she wakes up before ten she becomes really clingy to the first person she see's and often climbs them to fall back to sleep-have fun heh heh._

"Sakura, you're choking me." He said softly, attempting to get the girl to let go. "…sorry…food…" she muttered a few other words that he couldn't quite make out but figured that if she was saying something about food as she let go and decided to go flop on the couch then he could at least make something for breakfast.

As it was a Sunday morning, he made simple scrambled eggs and bacon for the two of them with buttered toast as a side dish. Once Sakura had eaten and drunk something she seemed to be functioning properly instead of being three quarters asleep. "I have approved leave." He told her, not sure where this conversation would take him. "You put in for leave? But why?" Sakura asked, placing down her fork. "I thought it would be nice if we could just spend some more time together instead of you always waiting for me to come home I can just spend it with you." He replied with a little shrug. "I thought you were going to say it was because I was stressing you…" she half smiled looking down. "You don't stress me Sakura, you never have." He said sternly. "Alright then, I believe you." She smiled brightly. Syaoran suddenly had a flash back of when he had that vision of her sitting in the hospital bed with that exact same smile on her face. "Syaoran; is something wrong?" Sakura asked, worry in her green eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just day dreaming." He laughed. "I'm glad you're okay then!" She smiled again, happiness showing in her smile. _Is this right?_ He asked himself.

Sakura walked down the hallway into the room that she kept all of her stuff in, but never slept in. She'd preferred Syaoran's bed because she felt more safe and it was actually a lot more comfortable. She didn't know if that was because the single bed in her room hadn't been used or if it was something else, but she felt herself drawn to him. Everyday when he came through the door from work she felt a little extra touch of a feeling she couldn't describe-or perhaps she just couldn't remember it-she didn't know. She entered the white room with dark green carpet that complemented her eyes pretty well, and began to get into the clothing that she felt like wearing that day. She pulled out her underwear first; a simple cherry blossom pink coloured bra with matching undies. White lace had been sewn along the top of the lingerie garments, and two little white bows had been placed where the straps of the bra began.

After that, she walked over to her draws and looked through them to see if anything appealed to her-nothing did. She then decided to look at her wardrobe crammed full of different types of dresses thanks to Chii and began looking through them. She felt like wearing something pink, so she ignored the other dresses of different colours and began looking through all the pink ones.

It was a while before she found one, but the one she chose wasn't entirely pink; it was a black dress with beautiful pink roses printed onto the fabric with a black ribbon tied around the waist. The design was simple with a square neck and black straps, with a skirt that came down to the knees with a satin underlay. She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Syaoran holding a box. "You look lovely." He smiled sweetly. Sakura blushed, "Thanks…" she replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to play a game or something?" he asked, looking at the box and then back up at her. "Sure…Chess." She answered. "Chess?" he asked. "I haven't been able to play with anyone who can't beat me yet." She replied. "Alright then." He placed the box on the bench, leaving Sakura to wonder what was inside it. Syaoran was still a little clueless as to why she wanted to play chess, but then he remembered that she was a genius with an IQ of one hundred and eighty three or something like that. "Just a moment; I just need to read this letter first." Syaoran said, picking up the letter left by Fai.

Inside was indeed an approval for leave for seven days as well as a handwritten note from Fai.

_You're not allowed back at work until you two are together. HAHA._

He shoved the two pieces of paper inside the envelope and rolled his eyes. Sakura poked her head around the corner to see if he was still reading the letter, "Ready?" she asked, having already set up the chess board. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He replied before sitting down on the carpet with her.

**I HAVE ITCHY BITES AND TWO OF THEM ARE ON MY FOOT *twitch twitch* I'M GOING TO ENIHILATE THEM ALL-ALL THEM MOZZIES. UGH. Anyway, I probably would have posted this last night buuuuuut I wanted my bed more. Review?**


	24. TICKLE FIIIIGHT!

**So I went into work today to try and work because I've been too sick all week to even go to school (I don't even know what this is apart from migraines contributing) and I got sent home…because I was sick. So hopefully at school tomorrow I won't collapse or anything (lol) Then there's the odd occasion where I'm sitting on the computer going "my eyes are fuzzy." So I should probably just chill (because that's likely to happen…) Bring on the weather of Melbourne! Ugh.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura sat, staring at the board and mapping out each piece and predicting three moves beforehand. Syaoran moved his knight and knocked one of her pieces off the board-Sakura found she couldn't actually predict his moves at all, and that irritated her slightly. She moved one of her white pieces, placing Syaoran in check mate. "Check mate." She said dully, looking out the windows. She heard movement of pieces on the board and his voice travel down her spine. "Checkmate back to you too." He smirked. Somehow, for some odd reason, Sakura felt satisfied with the outcome of the game. Someone had finally beaten her at chess.

The two of them then began to play competitive games on the X-Box and PS3, all of which Sakura was beaten. She'd never known that anyone could beat her, but then, she had never really made all that many friends. Tomoyo was about five years older than her and Chii would be about the same age as Syaoran. "Sakura, you just crashed into the fence." Syaoran pointed out as he passed her in Toy Story Racer. "One day, I will beat you." Sakura declared. "I think I play these games too often…" Syaoran muttered, turning a corner in the game and watched the screen as Sakura came up behind him. He let go of his weapon and knocked her out of the game, laughing at her frustration while she sat there waiting for him to finish the race course. "You are so unfair!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder as payback of some sort. Syaoran was happy to see that she was laughing once again-getting back to her old self as Fai had once said before a few days ago.

As they had eaten later in the morning, they chose to have lunch later in the day which would also mean a later dinner. However neither of them cared about that. Syaoran placed down the controller and asked Sakura what she'd like for lunch. "I kind of feel like soup…" she said as she wondered off into her own little world. Syaoran figured that he should have some kind of canned soup in his cupboard, and walked over to have a look. "Anything in particular?" he asked. "Tomato…" she replied slowly. "Alright then." He answered.

**-Sakura's POV-**

_I wonder if he loves me…_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it myself, but I had fallen for the doctor that so carefully cared for me. My scars still hurt, and each pang of pain reminds me of my disgusting, hated past. Why couldn't things have just been normal; normal as in complete my schooling, get into the job I wanted and continued life from there, then maybe find someone to marry and settle down for a little and have children. But no, I had fallen victim to _him_. No one would have thought that he of all people could possibly do, possibly think to do such a thing. But no, it was definitely him. Seeing his wretched face over and over again for the past five years as he continuously raped and tortured me had driven me insane. So insane that I could not even trust another person again-_but how had I come to love Syaoran?_ How did I come to love him? I don't really know. The only thing I knew was that there was something about him that drew me to him. I felt safe around him, comfortable. I guess that's why I always stay in his bed at night-because it makes me feel safe. I wonder if it bothers him…I looked over at him, feeling the same feelings as I had since I'd escaped from that place. I was sure my eyes were portraying my emotions, just as his did-his eyes. Deep amber; a rare colour to find among men these days. He looked over at me and smiled-he was so kind, so caring. I'm sure a lot of girls love him…like Rika…is it wrong for me to love him? "Sakura; is something wrong?" his voice sent shivers through my entire body, his soft, warm voice. I didn't know what to say-but I knew I had to say something or he'd worry. "I'm fine…just thinking about stuff." I replied quietly. I remembered the games we'd been playing earlier; he bet me. He bet me in every game we played. For some reason, I'm content with that, I get bored with games knowing that I'll always win-but now I have a challenge to beat.

**-Normal POV-**

Syaoran poured the hot liquid into two bowls and grabbed two pieces of bread-one for each of them-and placed it on two plates, one slice for each. "It's ready for you." Syaoran told Sakura who was sprawled out on the couch, irritated by the warm weather. "Coming…" she muttered, rolling off the couch and crawling over to the table. "For a twenty five year old, I'm pretty sure crawling over to the table is a little childish." Syaoran joked. "It's hot…" she complained. "Turn the air-con on?" he suggested as he dipped his bread into the red liquid. "You have air conditioning!?" she said, sitting up bolt right. "Yeah…" he said, looking at her weirdly. "I never had an air conditioner back at my old house, so I used to stay over at Fai's a lot…" she confessed. Syaoran snorted, amused. "What?" She asked accusingly. "Nothing, sorry. It's just that I find a genius who doesn't have air conditioning in her own home a little ironic." Syaoran answered as Sakura sat back down from turning the air-con on. "You see, my side of the family wasn't rich like Fai's and Yuui's; while our mothers' were twins, my mother married a man of a poor family purely out of love. My aunt did the same, only the man she met was rich, though she didn't find out until later in the relationship. Fai and Yuui went to much better school's than I did, however I still finished before them because, well, I'm a high achiever…My father passed away in a car accident shortly after I began my job at the agency and I soon found myself having to look after myself at the age of sixteen as my mother had previously been killed in an accident on one of the high ways when I was four." She explained while eating her soup. "You would have been so young though-didn't you go and live with Fai or Yuui?" Syaoran asked. Sakura could see a genuine sadness for her and only her in his eyes and smiled. "I lived with my uncle for a little while until he passed away, but his will stated that Fai was to get the mansion and to take over the hospital. I wasn't mentioned." Sakura replied dully. "What about your aunt?" Syaoran asked. "Funny you should ask about that. Somehow it feels like someone's picking off each person of my family, one by one, until the entire legacy has gone down through history. Or perhaps it's something of deeper roots. But either way, my aunt on both sides disappeared when I was eight." Sakura looked at Syaoran, a look of knowledge in her eyes and written on her face. "Could you get me a pen and paper please?" she asked, noticing some sort of pattern in her history.

She wrote down starting from however far back she could remember her family history, remembering every detail of what she had been told, shown or taken to. Syaoran watched her hand fly across the page-her handwriting was beautiful, but the content contained on the piece of paper was vital. "I can't think-

"Sakura, settle. We can sort this out another day. I'll place it in my office for you in one of the desk draws." Syaoran said calmly. Sakura was instantly calmed by his voice. "Thank you…" she smiled, looking at her hands feeling like a silly teenager in love.

Later the two sat on the couch in a bit of silence, both of them reading. Syaoran was reading a book that he had decided to have a read of since it was apparently "so amazing it can't not be read", so he decided that he should take a look. Sakura was reading something of a slightly different genre; horror. She'd discovered the exorcist among his collection of books and decided to read it, and was already half way through it, if not, then slightly more. "Hey Syaoran," she said to grab his attention. "What's up?" he asked, looking up from the book. "Do you like horror movies?" she asked. "They don't really interest me. There's the odd one here and there like the exorcist, but overall nope." He answered, flicking over to the next page. "Didn't think so." She muttered to herself. "Did you also know that there is a phobia of teenagers?" Sakura asked. "Isn't there a phobia for everything?" Syaoran looked up at her, confused. "Excluding walls and a few other things, yes. Your neighbour has a phobia of teenagers." Sakura said, flicking the page, reading it, and then flicking to the next page. "O..k then."

Within the next half hour she'd already finished the book and was searching for another one to read. "Syaoran; how many different series do you have?!" she called out from the bedroom. "I don't know." He replied back. She spotted a dark book with bits of blue on it and picked it up from the shelf; the title read 'Fallen'. "Think I'll read this for now…" she said to herself.

Instead of finding Syaoran sitting reading, she found him looking out his window at the small lake where people could be seen running along the running tracks and families walking their dogs or just feeding the birds. His house was surrounded by cherry blossom tree's which didn't seem to bother him; he liked how the petals of the beautiful pink flowers fluttered into his garden, covering the lush green grass with a layer of pink petals. "The cherry blossom trees are beautiful aren't they?" he said as Sakura came up beside him. "One day on the night of the full moon, I want to be able to dance underneath the raining pink petals." Sakura replied smiling with her eyes shut, picturing the image. They looked at each other as they heard scratching in the bedroom. "Where's Tabby?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know…" Sakura replied.

Syaoran headed towards his room and listened for where the meowing was coming from. As it turns out, the little kitten had gotten itself stuck inside the wardrobe. They watched as she ran out of the room to most likely to the couch to settle down and sleep. Sakura looked at Syaoran and poked him in the side playfully. Syaoran, shocked and actually rather ticklish jumped backwards from her. "I didn't know you were ticklish." Sakura said, taking a step towards him. "I'm not." He lied, unable to keep his face straight. Sakura attacked him while yelling "Tickle Fight!" and began tickling him. "Stop-please-haha, seriously, stop-oh my god." Were most of his responses as well as a lot of laughter. He did tickle her back, eventually, after finding the right spots to poke her. In the end, she again was the one to lose the fight. They ended up lying on the bed together with Sakura's head on one of his arms and her hand on his chest-they looked like a couple if viewed by someone else. "Wow, I have no energy." Sakura laughed, catching her breath. "Neither." Syaoran replied, also trying to catch his breath back. Sakura propped herself up on her arm, looking into his deep amber eyes full of positive emotions towards her and only her.

**-Syaoran's POV-**

Sakura had propped herself up on her arm and she was looking at me-into my eyes-into my soul. Or at least it felt like that. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her; the green eyes which I had come to love. Her eyes were full of more positive emotions than what I had seen of her a few weeks back, and that made me feel relieved. I'm glad she's getting back to being herself. I still can't believe that I was able to beat a _genius_ of all people at like what, six, seven different games? I suppose that's a good thing though, it gives her something to work towards while she's not working or is technically still my patient. She looked like she wanted to say something, and I think I knew what the question was. I remembered Fai's words from earlier-we just have to keep it a secret from everyone else at the hospital right? I'm sure that would be fine…as long as I don't get into any sort of trouble or that Satoshi kid finds out. I really don't like that guy-I don't know why, but to me he comes across as an aggressive asshole, even if he does put on the pretty act. I focused myself again on Sakura-she looked so…so…beautiful. A goddess wouldn't even be able to match her beauty. "Syaoran…" she said my name softly, her voice like bells. Uh-oh. "What's up?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I couldn't tear them away from her. "I've really thought a lot about this…but I'd understand if you can't return, but…I seem to have fallen in love with you."

Her eyes showed sincerity, and so I knew that she wasn't just kidding around. In fact, I was so speechless that I just kissed her.

**Adorableness. The POV's are to show how while they're thinking of each other, their thoughts are all messy. Just so you know why it jumps from one topic to another (laughs) Yeah my cat's get stuck in my wardrobe ALL THE TIME. It's so annoying. But it's really funny when they're outside and dad picks one of them up and pets them for a while then shouts out SUPER CAT as he throws it up onto the roof of our house. Don't worry, they know how to get down hahaha. The ending of this chapter I felt was pretty good, and I enjoyed writing it all, so it would be awesome if you could leave a review for me! Love ya.**


	25. I Love You

**Haha, I'm broke. I got three new anime series and I think six books of the Higurashi series on their way to my house. Yaaaaaay!**

**Basically just a bit of cut fluff goin' on here and then it turns to Fai and shiz. I'll have to figure out what to do for the next chapter -_-**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura was completely shocked be the surprise kiss from the man she'd just told she loved. At first she felt afraid, but she trusted him so completely that she couldn't care about that emotion. She relaxed and slid her hands around his neck, hugging him. They broke apart and just stared lovingly into each other's eyes, "I love you too." Syaoran replied softly with a little blush. Sakura was blushing lightly as well; she felt so happy at that moment that she felt that nothing, nothing could ruin it. They simply lay there happily looking at each other, only thinking about one another and nothing else. "So should I go to work tomorrow and have you come with me or…stay home and play games all day?" He smiled. "You're just trying to get me in to have a check-up aren't you?" Sakura smiled beautifully. "Shouldn't be any needles involved…" Syaoran's eyes wondered around as he smiled. "Hmm, I reckon Fai's reaction would be pretty amusing…and then there's Yuui…" Sakura looked to the side sneakily. "Sometimes I wonder what runs through your mind." Syaoran laughed.

The two went back to game raging shortly after, picking petty little arguments with each other about cheating in the games to win. Time flew by quickly and it was soon six p.m. and probably about time for dinner. "What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked, crashing into a wall in Spyro. Syaoran looked at her, surprised. "I was literally just about to ask you about that…wait-you mean _you're_ going to cook?" Syaoran asked. "Pick-I cook, or we cook together. Either way, you're choosing what we're eating and I _will_ be cooking one way or the other." Sakura said while attempting to beat Nasty Gnorc for something like, the tenth time. Syaoran laughed, "Oh wow. I don't know-marinated steak I guess." He laughed again. "Get the ingredients out and I'll start in a moment." She said, beating the big fat ugly green guy that had been pissing her off for the last three and a half hours. "O…k then…" Syaoran said, standing up and walking over to the cupboard and pulling out the things and then opening the fridge.

That night felt different; Sakura knew that it physically, was just like any other night. But something was very different; she could sleep in his _arms_ knowing that he loved her for who she was. Not for her looks. "Syaoran…?" she whispered his name, wondering if he was still awake. "Mm?" he replied lazily. "When will I be able to go back to work?" she asked. "When your doctor thinks you're well enough." He replied. "I thought that's what you'd say…" she trailed off into her own thoughts, into her past once again. Syaoran rolled over to face her and she opened her eyes to see his eyes staring right into hers-they looked at her knowingly, and she knew she had to tell-but of course, he'd never ever tell anyone else and Sakura knew that. She sighed, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, beginning to worry. "I guess I'm a little worried about what will happen when I go back is all. Or perhaps I should just qui-

"Don't quit your job Sakura. Can you remember why you wanted to be in the BAU?"

Sakura was at a loss for words; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been asked that question. "It was when my mother died…" she began, her eyes beginning to tear up. "My father and I were the two that survived that accident on the highway. Before we were hit, I saw two men in two different cars on either side-it was brief, but it was there. They made some sort of eye contact with each other, and then all of a sudden, the brakes gave out and my mother lost control of the car. The car ended up in two halves after crashing into a tree…by the time the authorities and ambulance services arrived…mum had died…the police wouldn't believe me when I said that there were two men were behind it…they just said that I was stressed and I had a very bad case of fright, pushing me, a five year old, out of the station and not even bothering to listen to me. I looked back into my family history…there were murders or unexplained deaths that occurred every four years in the Kinomoto line. Even though I was only five, I had more information on a single case in two days than an officer would within a year. It was then that I vowed I was going to become part of the FBI BAU. I _will_ find that son of a bitch." Sakura cried. Syaoran couldn't believe it. Fai had never mentioned something of the sort, and neither had Yuui-perhaps they didn't realise that there was a definite pattern there, but then why hadn't Sakura not spoken to them about it? "Sakura…oh my god…" Syaoran whispered, hugging her tightly, wishing he knew if there was some way that he could help her. "I guess all I can really say is that they start with the youngest from each generation…but there are some things that even I don't know. I won't confront Yuui or Fai about it because they'll want me protected at all times; I'd feel like a caged bird, my movements and every action being watched because I might be in danger." Sakura's voice turned icy. _I wonder if that's how she felt when she had been held in a cell for five years._ The thought ran through Syaoran's head over and over again. "No one will lay a finger on you as long as I'm alive." Syaoran's tone of voice was completely serious, and could be considered deadly. "I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered, smiling into his bare shoulder. "What for?" he asked. "The first time you meet me I'm a complete psycho, and now we're in a relationship that we have to keep secret from the hospital employees excluding certain colleagues. I complain about my life to you and cry, making a mess of your bed that you so kindly let me stay in even if you want to be alone." Syaoran listened to her list that just came rolling off her tongue, and found that he had to place a finger to her lips to quieten her. "Shh; I'm not bothered." He said softly, looking at her with his deep amber eyes. "But-

"I'm happy to be with you. Don't go downgrading yourself-it makes me sad." He smiled.

"…alright." Sakura gave in, happily snuggling up to him.

Fai, Yuui, and Kurogane-who had Tomoyo hanging off his arm-looked up as nurse Chii walked through the door of Fai's office looking rather exhausted. She flopped herself onto the couch that the blonde always liked to have in his office to keep it more casual looking. "I'm exhausted from my night shift." She heaved, sprawling herself out all over the couch. "At least you don't have to work today…" Fai muttered. "What was that?" Chii bit back. "Nothing!" Fai jumped; Chii could get real scary when she was tired or just pissed off in general. "I wonder if Syaoran and Sakura have gotten together yet." Yuui smirked. "I doubt it will be anytime soon, I mean with Sakura's recovery and all." Fai said, staring at his girlfriend who was snoring on the couch. "Well Mister tough man, what do you think?" Yuui directed his question towards Kurogane who twitched at the name he'd just been called by. "As long as she's happy I really don't care." He grunted. Chii opened her eyes and glared at the tall man. "Boooring." She sang across the room before rolling over and beginning to snore again. Her fluffy ears twitched in as someone approached the door. "What the hell was that for!?" the gruff guy asked. Fai laughed as Yuui poked him; Kurogane couldn't really do much as he had his fiancé hanging off one arm and wouldn't let go. "Wow, what do you know?" Fai smirked, amused by the little scene unfolding before him.

Everyone stopped as they heard a knock on the door followed by a voice. "Can I come in?" it was Syaoran. "Yep." Fai's reply came quickly. "Good, can someone open the door; I kind of have some luggage." He muttered. Fai looked at Yuui who was trying to contain his laughter; the blonde walked over and opened the door; Syaoran walked through the door with Sakura attached to his back, still half asleep. "Well it seems we have a _couple_ in the room." Fai said with special emphasis on the word 'couple'. "Sakura confessed first didn't she!?" Chii had jumped of the couch and put herself in the position where she was squatting but had the left leg stretched out to the side completely with her hands in a gunning position. "Figures you'd know." Syaoran muttered. At that moment, everyone's jaw dropped, their mouth's hanging wide open in complete and utter surprise except for Chii who was looking very pleased with herself.

All Sakura did was murmur something in her sleep; "You cut the apples wrong…"

**Did everyone like the ending to this chapter? I was amused. Please leave a review!**


	26. The BAU

**BAH. WHY. WHYYYY. WHY IS TONY ABOTT SO STUPID. Anyway, so apart from work and Japanese this weekend, I have to try and get my VISCOM assignment completed as we start our next outcome on Monday and have two weeks to do that one and then it's exams oh dear looooord…**

**Anyway, in this chapter not much happens apart from Chii nearly flying out a window and Sakura ending up back at the FBI BAU. **

**If you're wondering what BAU means, It's bureau of analysis unit. She's super smart xD **

Sakura woke up completely once she'd been hanging off Syaoran's back for at least two hours. She woke to Syaoran checking her scars and other wounds in case of infection; the one on her thigh was really irritating her as she could still feel the throbbing even after it had mostly healed up. "Anything wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing that she'd finally woken. "The wound on my thigh-I can still feel the throbbing of when I first received it…" she whispered. "Ok, anything else?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, too tired to even bother or think about the scars and injuries that were still healing-the physical scars that is. Her mental scars and wounds would probably never be healed, but perhaps maybe she could start to forget about them now that she had Syaoran by her side. Sakura smiled up at the young doctor, happy that she could be around someone she trusted and knew wouldn't hurt anyone without reason or her for any matter. She of course was still afraid of people and their intentions, but Syaoran would stop her from hurting others and being hurt. He was there for her.

Chii span around on Fai's chair as he spoke with his twin about their cousin. She was using the desk and her feet to make her go faster or slower-or to stop herself from flying out the window. "Sakura's been a lot better lately since she's had the help of Syaoran." Yuui smiled. "She has, and Syaoran will be good for her because he's such a nice person. I hear from Syaoran that she's beginning to open up more." Fai replied, watching Chii carefully. "That's great…regarding Sakura and Satoshi though, I had a bit of a further look into Satoshi's records." Yuui murmured quietly so that Chii couldn't hear their conversation. Fai's eyes darkened, "I've never liked him for some reason-find anything though?" he asked. "No, nothing; but that's what's put me on edge. Sakura had a fairly severe fit when he saw her in my place didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I've told all of the nurses and doctors in the psych ward that he is not to be let anywhere near her or her room until she's well."

"Good. I just hope that Satoshi doesn't show up on Syaoran's doorstep and take her from him-and us. Not again." Yuui's voice had a sad tone, the same with his deep blue eyes that were the same colour as Fai's.

"Perhaps either you or Kurogane should be over there with her. You as her cousin and Tomoyo as she is literally attached to Kurogane and has a good friendship with Sakura so he shouldn't be a problem." Fai laughed.

"That's probably a good idea actually. I'll speak to Kurogane about it."

Everyone in the room fell dead silent as the phone on Fai's desk rang. The blonde walked over and picked up the black phone, silencing the ringing tone. "Hello this is the director of Sevens Sending Hospital how may I help you?" he said. He was silent for a moment as the other end of the line replied. He walked over to Yuui and handed him the phone, "It's urgent, Yuui." Fai said as his brother took the phone from his hands. "Hello?" Yuui asked. Again, there was a silence. Yuui's face went completely pale.

Sakura and Syaoran looked over as Fai and Chii came rushing through the door. "You two need to leave now-go down to the station Kurogane wants you in protective custody, the both of you. No time to explain." Fai told the two as he and Chii hurried the two out of the hospital and escorted them out to the car. "Chii and I will meet you there, but we need to hurry so go now. We'll bring your bags and a few other things-Sakura knows how to get there, she works there." Fai said, getting them over to the car and chucking Syaoran's bags that he'd bought to work in the back seats. "What's going on-why is it so urgent?" Syaoran asked. "I can't tell you right now, but in order to keep Sakura safe you need to get her to the BAU." He replied, shutting Sakura's door. "Got it." Syaoran replied, understanding that it may have something to do with Sakura's case.

Sakura gave the directions to the facilities for Syaoran to follow and he found that they were there within minutes. It seemed that by the panic in Fai's voice and the look on Chii's face, Sakura wasn't going to screw them around. "Syaoran…?" she asked. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled into the car park. "Be prepared for when we get inside." She said. "Why?" he asked, completely confused. "They all believe I'm dead." She replied, stepping out of the car. "Follow me." She ordered. Syaoran had never heard her sound so commanding; he'd like for her to get back to her job, but she was still unwell.

They headed up to the front doors which slid open-automatic doors. Some people looked up while others kept their heads down. However, as soon as someone stood up and called out her name all heads turned her way. "Agent Kinomoto?" they called out. She was bombarded with questions from everyone, but she quietened them down with her voice. "Back to work!" she called out. "Yes ma'am!" they all said together. _They must be glad to see her back again._ Syaoran thought.

Once they were through to the back they met Kurogane who lead them through to a set of offices and sat them down _away and out of sight_ from the desks that could be visible. He sat with them and spoke with them to make them feel comfortable-especially Sakura. "How've you been?" the gruff man asked. "Sakura woke up terribly and decided to koala hug my back to the hospital-except for in the car-and woke up to me doing her daily check-up. Over all, for me I still have no idea how my day's going, but recently I've been well. Sakura can tell you her side." Syaoran answered. Sakura pulled her eyes away from the board that had different photos and other contributions to the current case and to the conversation. "Apart from being psychotic, yeah, I've been pretty good. I've been playing games to pass the time while he's at work as you've noticed and not much else-oh and I have a kitten now! Its name is Tabby." Sakura said happily. "That's good then." Kurogane said. "So why are we here?" Syaoran asked. "Another murder and Freya has gone missing." Yuui answered, walking through the door.

Syaoran and Sakura were completely speechless.

**So yeah…it seems I may be getting this one done sooner than expected….anyway, no school for me again, I'm screwed. Maybe I have some sort of weird disease and die. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review…?**


	27. Sakura's Story

**I found out that I lost my job yesterday…Makes me feel like even more shit being told that I should apply when I'm "better" (aka Migraines with background headache that never goes away so I've never had a pain free day for over a year and a half so far) as if I'll get better. Thanks for the stress, ex-work.**

**In this chapter Sakura explains everything that happened to her-or does she? Freya stands up for herself and Syaoran listens to Sakura's words. Enjoy!**

Freya yanked her arm away from the man that was tying her hands together, attempting to get away but was unable to due to certain circumstances. "Look lady, but it would all just be easier for us if you cooperated." He growled. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she shouted back in his face. He'd already finished tying her hands so she was able to pull them away easily, but was frustrated with what they had put around her wrists-scratchy rope that cut into the skin. She was pushed into a chair by one of the other men who received glares from the young nurse. "Now, now; be gentle with our guest." A voice came from just outside the door of the dark cell. Two different coloured eyes appeared along with the rest of the finely dressed male; Satoshi. "I should have known it was you that was behind this." Freya spat. Satoshi seemed to be mulling the words over in his head, "Hmm, I suppose you could say that." He answered. "How many other girls do you have kept in here _agent?"_ Freya asked icily. "Oh wow! An accusation! But tell me, Miss Freya, how many do _you_ think are being kept in this place?" Satoshi asked, leaning over so that they were eye to eye. Freya looked at him with her deep blue eyes that were full of anger and disgust. "Guessing from walking through the cold dark halls of this shitty place, I'm thinking at least one hundred." Freya answered, glaring at him. "Close, but not quite; this _shitty place_ has only ninety-and to think that it's the smallest of these places." He smirked. "You're sick!" Freya hissed as he walked out of the room, signalling to the men to follow him out.

Yuui sat alone with Sakura in the one room that he had hoped that none of the agents in his team would have to endure-the interrogation room. Syaoran and Kurogane were standing on the opposite side of the glass watching and taking note of the conversation.

Sakura looked at Yuui and smiled, "It's rather ironic that I'm the one sitting in this room and being questioned, isn't it?" she said to her cousin. The blonde smiled back, "It is, but you've done nothing wrong." He said softly. "So basically you need information from me, right?" Sakura looked at her cousin and sighed. "I'd be more comfortable telling Syaoran, even though I know that you and Kurogane would be behind the glass." She smiled. "Please?" Yuui looked at the glass and stood up to walk over to the door, opening and holding the door open for the young doctor. Syaoran walked in as Yuui walked out, "Remember what I was talking to you about the other night?" she asked as he sat down at the table. Syaoran looked into her deep emerald eyes, once again the sadness anguish returning. He nodded, remembering it all-every single detail. "Yuui-I want you to listen very closely." Sakura began, looking straight into Syaoran's eyes.

"So you remember how I talked about how _every four years someone died in my family line_-how they were all unexplainable or too sudden? Well when I decided to have a bit more of a look that was also around the time I began dating Satoshi." Anger entered her voice as she spoke. Syaoran suddenly felt uneasy, remembering the press conference that was featuring the agent; he remembered how for some reason he automatically hated the agent, distrusted his words and despised his mismatched eyes.

"I do." He answered.

"It was a few days after my birthday when it was our one year anniversary-I had turned twenty. He said he wanted to take me somewhere special, so I gathered my bag with my purse, phone, badge, anything that I felt I needed. Turns out I was completely wrong." Sakura's voice was full of regret and her eyes filled with tears. Syaoran felt himself reaching out to her and placing his hand on top of hers. She looked into his eyes as the tears fell down her face.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked softly. Sakura swallowed hard, working up her voice so that she could speak.

"He said that the place he was going to take me was a secret, and I believed him. We drove for hours, Syaoran, hours; into the mountains. And then he told me that it was just a little further. I was happy to walk with him- after all I was in love. It was when it had been about an hour after we'd begun our walk that I figured out that it wasn't a romantic set up waiting for me, but some type of _hell_. He forced me in through a bunch of cold dark doors-probably steel doors-and down at least fifty different hallways. Don't get me wrong, I attempted escape the first moment I saw those filthy doors. But there were other men there to 'keep me in line'."

She paused to breathe a little and could feel the warmth from Syaoran's hands. "Your hands are so much kinder than his…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, his voice the same soft tone that he used to comfort her. It was a softness he _only_ used for her. Not even any of his previous patients had known Syaoran's deeper kindness; it was a kindness that Sakura had brought out of him, something even he knew wasn't there.

"His hands were always cold-as if they had no feeling-his eyes were the same; he may have acted nice, but behind those eyes all I saw were cold dark emotions. But you, your hands are kind, loving. Your feelings are genuine, and your eyes are always filled with warmth-a fire that burns passionately, but is kept in control. A fire that has a will to save, not harm. You're the type of person that doesn't get angry often, but when you do it's for a good reason. Satoshi was the opposite." Sakura explained softly.

"I thought there was something suspicious about him…" Syaoran murmured.

"I wish I had known he was a psychotic son of a bitch. After walking through the halls of that place, I was confronted by what he said was the nicest place for me to be; it was a room surrounded by glass walls much like the window behind you. The floor was cold bare concrete and in the middle of the room was a bed with a pillow on it, nothing else-not even sheets. I was shoved in there for a few hours until Satoshi came back. I asked him, "what's going on?" and he shoved me over to the bed where he tore off my clothes and had his way with me. Once he was done, he opened the door. I don't remember much after that. That was the start of my first year of torture. The rest of the torture included chaining me to the bed as I was raped over and over again, sometimes by two or three at a time, and Satoshi was always one of them. Other types included chaining my arms above my head while having me standing and making me dance as they lashed out at me with whips. I was beaten into submission sometimes, and another time I was forced to wear a piece of lingerie and then strip for the rest of the boys outside the window. Some of the torture I went through wasn't even sexual or it was minor-things would be carved into my skin, but the one thing that was carved into me every day for my last year is the wings on my back. I can still feel that blade slicing through my skin. The feeling never goes away."

Syaoran was completely speechless. Everything that had happened to Sakura disgusted him-he had known that some people could get very sick, but not that sick-the people who had screwed Sakura's last five years up were fucked in the mind-they needed to be locked up in a sanatorium.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Sakura smirked, tears still rolling down her face.

"That's horrifying…!" Syaoran managed to get out.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. "I know I'm a doctor in the psychological ward at the hospital and I'm a psychiatrist, but not once have I ever come across something like what you've been through. I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you apologising?" Sakura asked, more tears falling down her face.

"No one deserves to go what you've gone through Sakura, no one!" Syaoran answered.

"Why do you cry for me…?" she asked.

Syaoran looked up at the girl sitting across from him, "To be honest I'm not completely sure myself." He smiled.

"There's more…" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran didn't want to have Sakura talk herself through it all again, but her colleagues needed the information and Sakura knew that.

"During the years I was held captive, I was moved around to other locations. Normally I was drugged but even so, I made sure to take in every detail I could that surrounded the place just in case someone had found the location and maybe rescued the other girls and I. I remember when I crossed paths with Tomoyo; it was during one of the earlier years when I was being relocated to another place. I was so surprised, so angry that he'd taken another innocent girl from their peaceful life, but I couldn't bring myself to fight anymore-I'd given up…"

"How did you escape?" Syaoran asked.

"It was when I was being transferred to another _underground_ quarters. Satoshi had raped me in the car on the way there only this time it was more vicious; he bit me and made sure I was in so much pain that I cried and he made me bleed. We got out of the car; he said something about having business to take care of and took off in the car, leaving me with two men to escort me inside. They were really stupid though; they didn't bother to drug me before taking me inside. I'd seen the sign of the hospital quite easily, so I distracted them. I quickly turned, bringing my knee up fast into the first guys' crotch and then then used my foot for the other behind me. Both of them were in so much pain that it gave me the chance to run. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital and the only thing I remember is waking up to a needle in my arm. I freaked out and ripped it out of my arm; in the past five years I'd had hundreds of injections of different drugs and other such things that the memory had scarred me. I'd been away from people for so long that I could no longer trust a single person. All I remember after that is waking up to seeing you."

Syaoran had no idea. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he did know however was that somehow, the recent murders, Sakura and Satoshi were all linked. But how?

**Will Sakura ever be safe? Will Syaoran and the others ever find the link? AND HOW DID TOMOYO END UP IN THAT PLACE? Find out next time in SWEET SACRIFICE!**

**Sorry, had to do that. Anyway, Review? I'll love youuuu! I love anyone who reviews xD**


	28. Liar

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE WOW. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I LAST UPDATED. Please don't kill me ;_;**

**I haven't been at school for the last…five weeks due to illness and when I finally go back the teachers are like HERE'S YOUR WORK YOU MISSED OUT ON and I'm sitting there going "fuck you all". I've had so much homework to do as well, it's so not fair. Again I'm sorry for the LONG WAIT. I feel like a horrible person.**

**ENJOY THE…CHAPTER.**

As Sakura walked out of the interrogation facility with Syaoran she made brief eye contact with her cousin who looked at her with shock and sadness. "I'm sorry Yuui." She whispered as she walked past, heading for the small lounge that was waiting for them.

Yuui turned to Kurogane and sighed. "I never knew that someone from our department could be so…so…" he struggled to find the word to describe the agent that had betrayed them all and his city. "So sick minded?" Kurogane finished for the blonde. "Sakura never lies; she was brought up by her parents to tell the truth. I knew about how her mother had died but not how every four years there was a death in her family line. Our mother never told us." Yuui was still unable to believe what his cousin had just explained to them. "I'm sure that's because your mother never wanted you to know or perhaps she didn't know herself. There are still some holes in Sakura's story however-didn't you notice?" Kurogane muttered. Yuui looked over at the man standing beside him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "She'll have to tell us sooner or later anyway-she's hiding something because she's afraid of losing her career to a complete nut job." Kurogane explained. Yuui realised what Kurogane was talking about instantly. "Tomoyo." Yuui murmured.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked over at her, "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Do you think I'm disgusting now…?" Sakura asked, fear showing in her eyes. Fear that he'd leave her. "Of course not! Why would I?" Syaoran asked, completely shocked by what she was asking. "I just told you my entire past of the five years I was held captive…" she answered. "You know, for a profiler, it seems you've forgotten how to do your job." Syaoran joked, standing up and bringing Sakura into his arms. "Sometimes I laugh at myself, thinking that I have. But then I remember everything that I was taught, and it all comes back to me. Sometimes I'm afraid of my own mind, and other times I'm afraid of another's mind. It's crazy." Sakura laughed, resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "Remember what I said the other night?" he asked her softly. "I remember everything you have said since we first met." Sakura smiled. "Then you remember what I said last night?" he corrected himself. "Which part?" Sakura asked. "The part where I told you I love you and that I won't let anyone lay a hand on you…?" he answered with a smile. "Of course I remember…I was the one who told you…" She murmured back with a smile. "Told me what…?" Syaoran asked playfully. "That I loved you…" she replied in the same playful way. She was happy to have him with her; right now he was her only source of comfort that wasn't family by blood or marriage-someone she trusted perfectly. The two looked up as Chii came bombarding through the door. "CHII TO THE RESCUE!" she yelled, launching herself head first into the pile of cushions. "What the…?" Syaoran said, staring at his friend with raised eyebrows. "I hear Sakura is in need of A CAT COLLAR! Here, I picked it up from the adoption centre. Tabby's all registered now!" Chii reported cheerfully as she handed over the gold glittery collar with three tags on it. Sakura looked at the tags and smiled, "Thanks Chii-I appreciate it a lot." Sakura said as she looked into her blonde friends' eyes. "Anytime deary." She replied with a big grin on her face.

Freya struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall in an attempt to get her ankles free from the shackles, but found her attempts to be in vain. "Shit." She muttered to herself, pissed off with how little movement she had. The ropes that bound her wrists together dug into the flesh enough to finally make them bleed. "Come on you bastards-I know you're out there!" She yelled from inside her cell. No response. She slumped herself against the wall, giving up for the moment and turning her thoughts to how her family was-Chii, Yuui, Fai, Sakura. She wondered how they were doing and if Sakura was safe from her nemesis, if Syaoran was still there to take care of her. "Yuui…" Freya placed a hand on her round stomach, wondering if she would ever get out of her prison. _No-I trust in them!_ She reminded herself that Yuui and the rest of his team would be hot on that freaks tracks. She looked up as the wooden door opened allowing a dim light to seep into the dark cell. Standing in the door way was Satoshi wearing the same black suit that he always wore when he went to work. "What the hell do you want?" Freya spat. "Such rudeness does not suit a beautiful young lady such as yourself. As for your question, I was just going to tell you that it seems that your _friend_ Syaoran seems to have been…hurt rather badly in a little…accident." He smiled darkly as the look on Freya's face turned from disgusted to horrified within milliseconds. "How _dare you!_" She screamed at him as the door swung shut and his back disappeared. She broke out into tears, crying silently in her cell.

As Sakura slept with her head in Syaoran's lap Yuui carefully ran through his instructions again with the doctor. Sakura already knew the plan and simply wanted to sleep, leaving the two boys to talk. "We're fairly certain that Satoshi will come in for work today. Do not say anything to him about knowing Sakura's past, and do not make any sort of threat towards him. What we've learned so far is that he is an extremely dangerous narcissist who rapes and kills young women after he's had his fun with them. Basically he's also a sexual sadist as you have probably already figured out. What we don't know is the trigger but we believe that Sakura was probably his favourite which is why he kept her alive and would visit and move her around constantly. Once she got away that triggered more murders-we can't be sure yet until we interview Tomoyo but that is the most likely case. He will try to sympathise with you and Sakura, but don't be fooled by this." Yuui explained carefully. "What should I do?" Syaoran asked. "Go along with it; you don't have to like him, and you don't have to act like you like him. Just don't give away the fact that you have the knowledge of her past as he will be confident in the fact that the trauma would have caused her to be unable to speak of it." Yuui replied. "Alright." Syaoran answered. "We will be watching, so you don't have to fear for Sakura's safety. I'll be in here with you as she is also my cousin so it really wouldn't be suspicious." He told Syaoran. "That's a relief." Syaoran smiled.

**All finished. Eeeeeh, I have a fair bit still to write. Coooooool.**

**Review?**


	29. Missing Piece

**So I didn't go to school today either, instead I stayed in bed until three in the afternoon when school finishes being a lazy shit. I shouldn't be feeling proud about this.**

**I know I should stop complaining about this, but I have SOOOO MUCH ANIME TO WATCH. I'm also really excited for December because of the new Sailor Moon series that's being aired worldwide!**

**Exams this coming week. Kill me please. Oh, and to those who always review; THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT'S LIKE MOTIVATION! xD**

Two different coloured eyes met jade green with false sadness towards her while the deep green eyes were completely empty of emotion towards anything.

"_Remember not to show much emotion around him, he wants to keep you in a deep state of depression."_

"_I know Yuui, I work as a profiler too you know." _

Something tugged at Sakura's sleeve and she turned her attention to the source; it was Tomoyo. She pointed to Syaoran who had fallen asleep beside Sakura on the couch and there was a silent laugh that passed her lips. Sakura looked over to see if Satoshi was still looking in on her and was thankful that he was no longer there. However, just because he was out of her sight, it didn't mean that he mightn't be listening in on them; she placed a finger to her lips and walked over to the door way to make sure that he wasn't there for her own peace of mind. She shut the door and stepped quietly over to Syaoran's side and looked up at Tomoyo with much amusement. Tomoyo looked back at her with a cheeky look on her face and watched as Sakura pulled a rubber glove from the disposable glove box on the desk and blew it up. She tied it in a knot and carefully retrieved a safety pin from Syaoran's coat. She looked at Tomoyo who was trying hard to contain her laughter and smiled. "One, two, three…" she murmured as she poked the blown up glove with the pin. "WHAT THE!?" Syaoran jumped awake, startled by the loud noise. Sakura was in a fit of laughter on the floor with Tomoyo, thankful that the windows of the offices were sound proof. "That reaction-oh my god," Sakura managed to get out as she laughed herself to tears. Syaoran slumped back into the couch as he realised what she had done once he saw the popped glove in her hand and the safety pin that he kept attached to his pocket in the other. "Sakura…" he moaned. "Sorry-I had to-I couldn't resist!" She laughed. "Ha, ha." Syaoran replied sarcastically. Despite being rather irritated with his girlfriend, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

As soon as his face turned icy towards the person outside, both Sakura and Tomoyo knew that Satoshi was outside the door with Yuui. Sakura opened the door and let both Satoshi and Yuui in, shutting the door again after them. "Syaoran, you've met agent Satoshi before haven't you?" Yuui said. Syaoran stood up as Satoshi held out his hand for a handshake, "Briefly at the hospital if I remember correctly." Syaoran smiled as he shook the agent's hand. "Yes, that's right." Satoshi smiled. "Tomoyo, Kurogane wants to see you." Yuui told Tomoyo. "Ok!" Sakura watched as her friend and colleague left the room with a minor smile on her face while hers remained emotionless.

Satoshi turned his eyes to Sakura and walked straight over to her. "Sakura-are you alright?!" He asked, reaching out to touch her hand in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. Syaoran looked at the agent apologetically, "Sorry, she's still a little uncomfortable with contact." He lied. "Bummer. But to be able to leave hospital is a good thing." Syaoran noticed a flash of amusement in the agents' eyes; Yuui seemed to notice it too. "Sakura may not be able to come back to work." Syaoran said. He watched as the corner of Satoshi's mouth curved upward for a brief second. "Wait-what?" Satoshi asked. Syaoran sighed and looked up at the agent, "I mean that she may never recover." He once again lied. "What would she do if she couldn't work here anymore?" Yuui asked, playing along. "Depends; at the moment she can live with a close friend or family member living off of payments from the government, or she'll be hospitalised." The doctor replied. Sakura stared at Syaoran's pocket, noticing that his hand was clenched around something. She kept a straight face, making sure not to screw up the act that was currently being played out by Yuui and Syaoran. Sakura slowly shifted her gaze up to meet Satoshi's face, addressing him. "Tell me agent...what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked softly. Everyone in the room except for Yuui looked surprised by Sakura's sudden question. "Uh-well-gee, I'm not really sure; usually watch T.V. or go and see some friends." He replied. Sakura cocked her head to the side, "That's interesting…I like craft and reading," She returned, "But I…my life…it was…!" Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura over to the couch, giving the other two agents "the look". "Guess that's our cue to leave…" Yuui said, standing up from the chairs. "Catch ya later." Satoshi bid his farewell and left with Yuui.

Sakura looked over at the door and watched as the two backs of the agents disappeared, allowing her tears to fall. "He fell for it." Sakura murmured. "What?" Syaoran asked completely confused. "I wasn't supposed to speak up in the original plan, but we had to throw him off. Yuui and I spoke about it and we came up with an additional plan; as I was supposed to act like I'd never be able to have a good future, I'd ask a simple question about something that one would do while they were at home. As we predicted, it worked. He was completely thrown off his boat." Sakura smirked. "I don't understand. How did it throw him off?" Syaoran asked. "The way I addressed him."

Tomoyo sat quietly with Chii and Kurogane, not wishing to talk but also knowing that what she held was vital to putting the enemy away. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, memories of her prison flooding her mind and keeping her silent. There was a knock at the door taking Tomoyo's attention away from her memories; Sakura walked in with Yuui looking a little worried and sharing the same sadness in her deep green eyes as the violet ones looking up at her. "Tomoyo…can I ask you a favour?" Sakura asked her friend softly. Tomoyo looked down at her hands for a moment before answering her caramel haired friend, knowing that she had to help. "It's ok Sakura-I'll tell them about everything." Tomoyo whispered softly. Sakura sighed with relief, "Thank you Tomoyo."

"I told myself that you wouldn't have to hear this, but it seems I can no longer keep it from you." Tomoyo said, looking at Kurogane sadly. "Is he around?" she asked.

"No-I asked him to go look through some of the victims' files." Yuui returned.

"Alright…on the day I was taken, I was walking here because I was called in for the missing persons' files. Sakura had been missing for four years. Unfortunately I never made it here; someone hit me over the back of the head with something-a blunt object of sorts. Next thing I knew I woke up in a dark cell-like place. The walls were cold and damp…I think there was some mould in the far left corner…I attempted to move myself around, and that was when I noticed that my hands were bound by some type of rope; it was scratchy and dug into my skin, made it bleed a lot. I remember looking over to my feet and realising that I was also chained to the wall-enough length to allow me to move all the way around the cell, but short enough to keep me from escaping."

She explained with her eyes closed, picturing everything, walking herself through what had happened.

"I called out for help, but quickly realised that the place I was wasn't a pleasant place; I could hear other girls screaming, begging over and over again for whatever was happening to them to stop…I listened to it all, and feeling helpless against whatever was happening to those poor girls. I yelled out at them, telling them to stop what they were doing, calling them cowards…that was when Satoshi opened the cell of my door. I lashed out at him…told him that he was an unfaithful bastard who wouldn't even try to help find his own girlfriend…he looked at me and smiled-he said "I thought you would have been able to figure out where she was by now"; I was speechless. I couldn't believe that such a seemingly nice man was so cruel. But it was true…he spoke to someone, told them to do whatever they wanted. I didn't realise at first that he was talking about me, but when I did…I think that was when I told myself I'd never tell anyone of what happened. I felt like I was being unfaithful even though I hated what was happening. I'm so sorry…"

Tomoyo's eyes were overflowing with tears, and she choked on her voice. Kurogane didn't seem angry or upset in any form, but Yuui could tell that he was indeed angry and upset as could Tomoyo, though he could tell that the anger wasn't directed towards Tomoyo as she initially thought, but towards the people who hurt her.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Tomoyo." Yuui told her. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, "Did you tell them absolutely everything Sakura?" she asked softly. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with anyone in the room, looking up only as she felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Syaoran's, and he was looking at her with worried eyes. "What didn't you tell me Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "When I found out that Tomoyo had been captured, I escaped my own prison and went to find her. When I did, I found her bleeding on the floor of that stupid cell. I managed to stop the bleeding using part of the dirty gown I was wearing. However, when I heard the sound of men yelling down the hall, I knew I had to get out of there and quickly. I didn't know how to help Tomoyo, and I knew with her state she wouldn't be able to walk…so I left and found the exit of that horrible place escaping on my own, leaving behind a precious friend…Satoshi chased after me and caught me-he beat and raped me until I was unconscious. It was one of the most terrifying things. Next thing I knew I was in a room with Tomoyo and they were testing some sort of drug on us-I think it was a narcotic…Satoshi always watched how I'd react to some of the other drugs, and he watched as I was filmed as I was being raped by other men. To be honest, I'd rather I got the worst of it than Tomoyo."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"I had acid dropped onto my skin sometimes while I was being raped-it's his favourite form of torture. Then he'd treat it and wait for the damage to heal before performing the same sort of torture again."

Everyone shuddered at the thought except for Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Talk about issues…" Chii muttered.

"So Tomoyo didn't have that happen to her?" Yuui asked.

"Sakura was the one who saved me from dying. He had to punish her." Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo was supposed to be his next victim, but I stopped that from happening. I stopped her from dying. We both made a promise not to tell anyone about what had happened to the both of us, but it seems that some things can't be kept hidden forever." Sakura said dully.

"How did you really escape Sakura?" Kurogane questioned.

Sakura stood there, completely surprised. _Figures they'd know I was lying._

**Well now, that's quite a…history. Review? I love you.**


	30. Guess Who!

**Hi! **

**Ugh, I have exams coming up. They start on Tuesday. I'm going to fail. Oh well!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

She knew she could no longer hide the truth of her real escape. What she'd originally told them was a lie. She'd lied to the one she trusted with her heart, and she was sure that he'd hate her. She could feel his hand holding onto hers tightly, "Sakura, it's ok. I won't leave you." His voice comforting her once again, allowing her to slip into a relaxed state. Her body shook as she felt tears falling, "I'm sorry I lied-but I didn't want to betray the promise between Tomoyo and I." she cried.

"I lied when I said I had been driven back to the original…place…but I wasn't lying about being transported between his prisons. In fact…it was when I was being taken away from the one in Seven Sending's Woods. I'd just been…messed around with by Satoshi…he likes biting…and he'd ordered them to take me to one of the other places that he kept and tortured girls. Something took over me, told me that I had to get away from there. So as soon as I got out into the fresh air I allowed it to take over me completely…all I remember after that is waking up in the hospital." Sakura explained.

"Well sis that was probably your subconscious mind saving your arse." A bell-like voice chimed from the door way.

Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the voice; it was a girl who was completely identical to Sakura except for her eyes which were a beautiful dark blue. "Rena-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I work here." Rena replied cheerfully. "She's our technical analyst. We were going to tell you the week before she started but she said she wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately she never got to see you to tell you as you'd…yeah. However, she never gave up searching for you." Yuui smiled.

"Nope! No one messes with my big sister! By the way, here's that report you wanted." Rena handed over a manila folder to Kurogane. "I'll be back later." She said, leaving the room and going back to her office.

"I haven't seen her in years…" Sakura whispered. "Makes me wonder what my brother's up to these days." Syaoran murmured. "You have a brother?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah, he _was_ studying overseas, but I haven't heard from him in a while." He replied.

_Rena was studying overseas too…_ Sakura ran through her head.

"Thank you for your information girls; you don't have to stay or answer any more questions." Yuui smiled. "Thanks Yuui." Sakura smiled.

The drive home was silent apart from the gentle music playing in the car, both of them feeling relieved when they pulled up the driveway. "Syaoran, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked once the car had been turned off. "Why would I be?" He asked. "I lied about how I originally escaped and withheld information about something else that could be vital to putting him away." She replied sadly. "You had your reasons. Don't beat yourself up about it alright?" Syaoran replied sternly. "Alright." She answered.

They got out of the car and went inside, the setting sun filtering through the windows and creating an orange glow in the house. "Pretty…" Sakura whispered. "It is." Syaoran agreed. "Do you think we would have met in another way if I hadn't been held captive by Satoshi?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura, completely taken by surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess it's because whenever I'm with you, everything just feels so…so right. I know that I won't be hurt by you…so I was wondering what it would have been like for us to meet under different circumstances."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "I don't know…but I'm sure that we still would have ended up with each other anyway. I guess you could say that I don't feel complete without you with me." He smiled. Sakura blushed a little and could feel her lips forming a smile.

Rena sat in front of her computers going through Satoshi's records, finding the information that her team needed. "Oh my god…" she whispered to herself with shock, unable to believe what she had just read. She dialled her cousins' cell and waited for him to pick up. "_You're on loudspeaker." _Yuui said on the other end of the line as he picked up.

"Uh, I just went through Satoshi's records and dug into the depths of hell to find out more about his past and it turns out that his father and grandfather were doing the same thing with women only most of the bodies were never found. They would find a woman who was suited to their tastes entirely and keep her to give birth to his child which is really creepy in my opinion."

"_Does this tie in with the murders of anyone in your family?" _Kurogane asked.

"Well that's the thing-only one woman from my family has escaped to tell the story, but no one believed her as they and I mean they as in Satoshi and his creepy men and ugh were always so nice. However, Satoshi's father had a criminal record of sexual abuse and what seems to be domestic violence towards his son."

"_Grew up with nothing but violence and abuse. It's like a tradition handed down to each male in the family." _Yuui's voice came from the other end.

"Oh and get this-it was every four years that the mother resurfaced from being missing only they were dead the exception being my mother who escaped-she would have been sixteen at the time."

"_Long time for this to be happening, shit. Can you track anything that he may have used recently-credit cards, mobile phones, anything that will help us figure out his next move." _Yuui requested.

"Rena's on it." She said as she began typing quickly on her keyboard and bringing up the things she was looking for. "Sorry, zilch."

"_He's probably got it under a different name. Call us back if you find anything else Rena." _

"Will do." Rena replied before disconnecting the call.

The night air was humid and sticky, making it hard to sleep. What made it worse was that Sakura's dreams were plagued with nightmares once again, leading to Syaoran waking her up. The black shirt she was sleeping in clung to her body, soaked with sweat. The night lead to an uneasy day, both tired and irritated, but not with each other. There was a knock at the door to which Syaoran answered. "Chii?" he said as he opened the door. "Let's go to the pools!" she announced. "I have a pool in my backyard Chii." Syaoran reminded his friend. "I knew that." Chii muttered. She seemed to notice how tired both of them were and decided that she should leave. "You should get some rest if you can-maybe go for a swim. I'll see you later." She said cheerfully and quickly left before Syaoran could say anything.

Rena entered her apartment, placing her bags down just inside the door. She hummed a soft melody as she walked through and turned on the lights, not realising the visitor she had sitting on her couch or hear the silent footsteps walk up behind her. "_Boo."_ Rena jumped, span around and punched the uninvited visitor hard in the face. "Ow!"

"Wha-what are you doing here! You scared the crap out of me!" Rena heaved.

"Well, I'm taking leave for a bit." His velvet like voice replied.

"And you came to visit me-your beloved wife." Rena smiled.

"Seems I've taught you well-I think you broke my jaw."

"Syaoron, really; you scared the shit out of me-it was reflex."

His eyes darted around the room and he had a minor smile on his face, as if he was impressed with himself. "I know." He grinned.

"I'm going to take a shower-come with." Rena said, walking towards the bathroom.

**Well it seems that my butt really hurts right now. I also really hate shopping. With a passion. Unless it's for anime, then I'll deal with it. **

**Review?**


	31. Reunions and Meetings

**Another chapter! Yaay! My brother wants muffins and I have to make them. Evil turd.**

**Enjoy!**

Rena woke up startled to the sound of her phone ringing, causing her lovely husband to laugh while she spoke on the phone to her cousin. "Yuui? You know this is the second time I've been scared half to death tonight." Rena said as she caught her breath.

"_You scare too easily Rena. I'm sorry to call you so late but I need you to get onto your computer now and get the files of all the missing women in Clow."_

Rena sighed and pulled her laptop that she used for work at home and began typing quickly, something her husband had gotten used to.

"You're fast." Syaoron said for the umpteenth time.

"_Who are you with Rena?" _Yuui asked.

"Shut up-you're hearing things. It's three in the morning." She muttered.

"_I'll find out one day." _Yuui laughed.

"Ugh. Here-I've sent you all of the missing persons files. Can I go back to sleep?" Rena complained.

"_Yes madam."_ Yuui answered sarcastically.

Rena slumped back into her pillows, the cool air from her slightly open window brushing against her bare back. "The cool air feels nice…" She murmured as she shifted her position into her husbands' arms. "Sometimes I worry about you." He murmured, holding her tightly. "Why?" She asked. "If what you say about this Satoshi guy is true, then I don't want anyone that's close to you to be anywhere near him-I fear for you." He answered. "You specialise in close combat don't you?"

"Yeah-I told you that my brother and I learnt when we were younger."

"And you taught me-don't stress. I can protect myself." Rena ended the conversation with a soft tone, drifting back into sleep in the arms of her lover.

Once again footsteps echoed down the hall to Freya's dark cell. She felt dizzy with pain and was breathing heavily, finding it hard to look up to see who was standing in the doorway though she had a pretty good idea who it was. "You look like you're in pain." His voice echoed around the cell. "Shut up you disgusting pig." She spat. He laughed and left, leaving her to pass out from the pain.

When she finally awakened, Freya found herself in the hospital of which she worked at with Syaoran, Sakura, Chii and Yuui by her bedside. "Look who's come back to see us." Syaoran smiled, relieved that she had finally woken up. "What happened…?" Freya asked, completely confused. "A woman came by claiming to have found you on the streets. We admitted you to the ICU about three days ago and don't worry, the baby's fine." Syaoran reassured the nurse. "Thank you Syaoran, that's a huge relief." Freya sighed with relief. "Chii, Sakura, come with me." Syaoran told the two girls, holding the door open for them to leave with him. That left Freya alone with Yuui, her husband. "I know you just woke up, but please tell me that nothing too bad happened." Yuui said. "I know that Satoshi is the ringleader of the men that work under him…when I was taken, I had a bag placed over my head and I was forced into the back of what I think was probably a van of some sort. I only got minor lashings with whips on my back, it's alright-I could handle it." Freya said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop you from being taken." A deep sadness entered Yuui's eyes mixed with guilt. "You're blaming yourself again-Just like Sakura does."

"How do you know she blames herself for these things?"

"She has a kind heart-anyone that she cares for she feels responsible for; she might be a genius, but she can sure be dumb. The irony."

"I guess the people we're close to can see the sides of us that we don't want to acknowledge."

Freya took in a deep breath before telling Yuui something that she didn't want to acknowledge herself, but knew that it would be for the best and for everyone's safety. "I watched as agent Satoshi murdered one of the girls-I don't know if it was the same place I was being kept because he was streaming it through to me. I was forced to watch as another innocent girl was murdered. Please don't tell Sakura; I don't think she'll handle it well." She said.

Yuui clenched his teeth, starting to get even more irritated with everything that was happening. _Why?_ That single question continued to nag at him. He couldn't understand what the trigger for the psychosis was. This man was psychotic, evil, and a sociopath. He couldn't feel remorse for anything that he'd done, he could only mimic it, and it seemed that Satoshi was very skilled at mimicking emotions that he couldn't feel.

Sakura stood outside the room looking through the window at Freya and Yuui with Syaoran and Chii. "I'm glad she's back safely." Sakura said, relieved that her cousins' wife was well. "It's a good thing that she only had a few minor wounds to her body, but I'm sure that whatever she saw in there wasn't pleasant." Syaoran reminded his girlfriend. "My sister's strong-well stronger than I ever was; she'll get through it with Yuui's support." Chii smiled, happy to have her sister back safe and sound. "I sure hope so." Syaoran murmured. "Where'd Sakura go?" Chii asked, looking around for her friend.

Sakura walked up the stairs to her sisters apartment, knowing that she was home as Rena had the day off of work-technically she still has to work, just from home. She knocked on the door, waiting for her sister to answer. The door opened with Rena standing there in a fluffy lavender coloured dressing gown; her hair was wet from being in the shower which was still running. "Sakura-I wasn't expecting you." Rena's blue eyes lit up as she saw her older sister standing before her. "Can I come in?" Sakura asked softly. "Sure-just let me go get dressed. Take a seat in the lounge room and I'll be with you in a sec." Sakura's cheerful younger sister answered, holding the door open for her. "And there's someone I want you to meet too." Rena said as she walked towards her room. "That would be your husband, right?" Sakura said. "How'd you know?"

"The ring marks on your ring finger. You take them off before taking a bath or having a shower so that the stones and the metal don't get damaged."

"That's my sister for you! Complete genius." Rena smiled before disappearing into her bedroom.

Moments later Rena came out wearing a white summer dress with daisies on it and a yellow headband in her hair. Following behind her was her husband; Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the looking man behind her sister, but also noticed the mismatched eyes; one eye was as blue as the sky while the other was the familiar amber colour that she knew so well. "Sakura this is my husband, Syaoron." Rena introduced him to her sister. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled, holding out his hand to shake Sakura's. Sakura stood up and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sakura smiled back.

Rena sat with Sakura while Syaoron went and got some cold drinks for them, allowing the two sisters to talk. "I'm so glad you're alright Sakura-I was so worried when you were reported missing; it was hard to keep my head while working." Rena smiled, relief and happiness shining in her beautiful blue eyes. "I missed you too Rena; every day I hoped that nothing had happened to you. I feared for your safety and our cousins." Sakura smiled sadly. Rena's smile faded as she saw the sadness in her sisters' eyes. "Why are you so sad?" Rena asked worriedly. "I don't know if I can stop Satoshi before he kills again." Sakura replied. Rena looked at her sternly, "Oh please, _we_ are going to put his arse away and rescue all of the girls and women that were taken alright? Besides, he gives me the creeps." Rena shuddered. Sakura smiled at her sister, glad to have her support. "So how did you get my address?" Rena asked curiously. "I got it off of Fai." Sakura confessed. "Yeah, but I kinda didn't tell Syaoran and Chii that I was coming here…"

"You know my brother?" Syaoron's voice came from the kitchen.

"Well yeah…we're in a relationship which is kind of weird considering you're both married…" Sakura laughed.

"How'd you meet?" Rena asked sneakily.

"Well the thing is I'm actually his patient."

"WOAH scandalous!" Rena exclaimed, making Sakura blush with a little smile. "I know you aren't just here for reunions, Sakura…" Rena murmured, things becoming a little more serious. "You're right; I came here because I was hoping you might be able to help me." Sakura replied.

**What's she after I wonder? Hehe, you'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Review?**


End file.
